Sisters in Flame
by Rosalite
Summary: The Winx saga revamped & retold in conjunction with Ever After High. The legendary Flame burns in two prophetic princesses: Bloom & Raven. When their worlds collide, the girls begin to realize that they're two sides of the same coin & that greater forces are at work, pushing them down two distinct paths —whether they like it or not. (New Chapter: Welcome to Magix)
1. Prologue: The Awakening

**A/n: I decided to publish this story on my birthday, to celebrate the official "end" of my childhood by composing a crossover between cartoons that highlighted it.**

 **Seriously, this story was a long time coming. Ever since 2015, I've been striving to create the perfect crossover between two of my favorite "girlish" cartoons,** _ **Winx Club**_ **and** _ **Ever After High.**_ **Three long years starting and scrapping potential storylines, all of them incredibly juvenile—I've published some as well as deleted some. None of them truly satisfied me, so I spent years brainstorming. Eventually, I started to give up—"maybe it just wasn't meant to happen," I often told myself. But then one day, on a late-July afternoon of 2018 (so about 3 months ago), a golden idea appeared to me out of nowhere. And then everything fell right into place. I was elated! Finally, after all this time, I'd found The One. Once I had the foundation of my story, it was actually pretty easy to build upon it. And thus,** _ **Sisters in Flame**_ **was born.**

 **Sure: I might be too old for both shows, but I don't give a damn. This has been an old dream of mine, especially since EAH is what inspired me to become a fan fic author in the first place. Though it was extremely cringe, I wrote one of my first fan fictions all the way back in 2013 when EAH first came out—which is also around the time I created this account. I'd always known I'd been born to be an author and it was EAH that put me on the path to becoming one.**

 **Speaking of EAH, it's such a shame Mattel laid it to rest back in 2017. Goodbye to the cartoon that put me on this rewarding journey. Had I never tried my hand at that story five years ago,** _ **O Wondrous Wielder of the Winds,**_ **the story that literally gives me life and encouraged me to mature in my overall writing, would not exist. On the bright side (sarcasm), season eight of Winx Club is set to look** _ **just like**_ **it from what I can tell from the few promos Rainbow's unveiled so far. This should be interesting.**

 **Well, I've kept you long enough. Read on, reader, and enjoy! The publishing of** _ **SIF**_ **is my birthday gift to myself, a fulfilling of a promise I made to a younger me a long time ago, so I really hope I did decent on this first chapter (for some reason, introductions are always the hardest to write). Please be sure to leave a review at the end! Feedback feeds my resolve. TYSM!**

 **(Credit to ChiioUnicorn for chapter format)**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there lived two mighty Queens._

 _one to embrace the stars, and make them complete_

 _the other to stomp out their ethereal light under her feet._

 _/_

 _Once upon a time, there were two mighty sisters_

 _of love and prosperity was the Good Sister's throne_

 _but it was the Dark Sister who perched on blood and bones._

 _/_

 _Once upon a time, there were two Chosen Ones_

 _to heal and guide, that was the Good_ _'_ _s_ _power_

 _'twas her opposite whose sole purpose was to poison and devour_

 _/_

 _Once upon a time, there were two mighty saviors,_

 _to deliver their people is what they both swore_

 _all hail the Apostles, of both Peace and War._

 _/_

 _Once upon a time, there lived two mighty Queens, forged from the same flame_

 _though of opposing sides, they were each other's counterpart_

 _though as different as night and day, they were joined at the dragonheart._

* * *

ღ Sisters in Flame ღ

.

.

.

 _Prologue_

.

.

.

 **The Awakening**

* * *

 _January 28th_

"Oh my god, Bloom! Did you see how Andy was checking you out?" shouted Mitzi Carmichael over the blaring sound system as she steered her father's BMW onto another woodsy back road.

Bloom Peters' cheeks warmed with satisfaction at the memory. "I-I don't think so," she stammered, though she inwardly prided herself on the fact her ex-boyfriend _had_ been watching her all night. It thrilled her even more to know her friends had noticed too, that they knew a boy—a good-looking one at that—still lusted after her. In a way, it was like she proved to them she wasn't some undesirable loser, even if they'd never implied such a thing.

Stacey Evans, who rode shot-gun, swigged from the wine bottle they'd been passing around and cackled devilishly. "Are you blind? Andy _totally_ has the hots for you. I thought he was going to explode when he saw you dancing with Mark. Wish you would've kissed him just to drive the bastard over the edge."

Brooke Martin rolled her eyes as she accepted the bottle over Stacey's shoulder and drank deeply. "I'm glad she didn't. Trust me, Mark's a _terrible_ kisser, plus he isn't even that cute. _Jonas,_ on the other hand—"

"God, he's so hot," moaned Stacey, "the things I'd do to him. Too bad he's with that Brazilian bitch. God, I wish she'd just get deported or something."

"You mean you haven't heard the news?" asked Mitzi in the same conspiratorial voice she usually reserved for lunch-period gossip sessions, the one that made her scandal-thirsty friends lean closer and incline their ears. "He dumped her yesterday in front of her…."

As Mitzi launched into a dramatic, half-accurate tale of Jonas's breakup, Brooke offered the wine to Bloom. The redhead politely refused. She didn't drink—couldn't afford to anyway. They were currently en route to their second party of the night and though her friends hadn't had much to drink (yet), she knew they'd be too wasted to walk in a straight line by the time tonight was over, meaning the duty of driving them all home would inevitably fall to her. Again.

It was fine, though. Bloom didn't mind the extra responsibility—in fact, she welcomed it. The girls' reliance on her made her feel appreciated, needed, like a safety net. She was the one they could lean on, the one who held things together.

The redhead turned her face to the window, studying the blackness of night as the dark outline of the woods zoomed by. Thanks to Mitzi's lessons, she was now comfortable (enough) and confident (enough) about driving at night, even on windy roads like this. What unsettled her, though, were the specks of cottony white dancing down from the charcoaled heavens. She prayed they'd only receive a dusting of snow tonight; she didn't have that much behind-the-wheel experience when it came to the forces of nature.

"Bloom, you okay?" asked Brooke softly.

Bloom pried her eyes away from the window to grin reassuringly. "Yeah. Just thinking about Andy," she half-lied. Her ex, first and fresh, _had_ been on her mind a lot lately. "Do you think he really think he wants to get back together?" A sincere question. When it came to relationships, she knew she could confide in her friends. After all, the three of them had a combined total of about twenty different boyfriends (not counting the week-long flings), thus having way more dating experience than her.

"Why wouldn't he? You're adorable," drawled Stacey, apparently tipsy. "Only a fool would turn down a redhead. I heard they kiss better."

Mitzi rolled her eyes. "I agree—with that first part, anyway. Andy obviously still has feelings for you, but you can't let him back in. Not just yet. You have to play hard to get, show him that—"

She was interrupted by Brooke's shrill scream as the BMW suddenly, _violently_ lurched forward, bobbed, and then screeched to an abrupt halt.

A spike of panic cut into Bloom. Did they just….?

"Mitzi, what the hell!" shouted Stacey.

"Please tell me we didn't just hit someone," squeaked the ever-dramatic Brooke, dread creeping into her tone and contorting her face.

"Relax; it was just a pothole," spat Mitzi, sounding more pissed than anything. "Fucking raggedy roads…"

"So why did we stop?" demanded Stacey.

Mitzi shot the brunette a withering look. "Because _you_ _'_ _re_ going to get out and check for damage."

"No way in hell! Why can't you do it? After all, it's _your_ dad's car."

"So? It's the least you could do considering _I_ _'_ _m_ giving _you_ a free ride," sniped Mitzi.

"I'm not getting out of this car, Mitzi."

This earned her an eye roll from the dark-haired beauty. "Scared? I'm not surprised. I always knew you were a little bitch—"

"C'mon Stace. Just go check the tires right quick. It'll literally take a second," insisted Brooke, annoyed. "You're going to make us late."

"Then _you_ go do it."

" _I_ _'_ _ll_ go do it," announced Bloom with an eye roll. As usual, her friends were being drama queens and she didn't feel like sitting here all night. Besides, she knew all about Stacey's fear of the dark.

Stacey literally sagged with relief. "Thanks, Bloom. You're a lifesaver."

Bloom couldn't help but inflate with pride. See? They knew they could depend on her, and valued her for it. "Wait," said Brooke softly as Bloom swung open her door. "Don't forget your coat. It's cold out there."

The redhead gave a small smile. "Right," she said, snatching up her coat from the middle seat.

Shrugging it on, she slipped out into the open air of night. It tasted like snow and ripped through her carroty hair with frozen fingers, welcomed her with an icy-lipped kiss. She shivered instantly. Good thing she'd grabbed her coat after all.

Wanting to get this over with quickly, Bloom inspected the front tires first. She checked for punctures, and then signs of separated treads. All good. Satisfied with her assessment, she went for the back tires. Everything looked fine to her. "We're good," she called to her friends, making to rejoin them inside. However, right as she was reaching for her door, Brooke slid across the backseat and slammed it shut.

What—

Without warning, the BMW shot forward.

Bloom's heart leapt into her throat, but she immediately shut out the rising fear and even laughed. Typical Mitzi. It was just like her to pull something like this. Girl never could resist the lure of a good prank, no matter how vicious.

She expected the girl to slam the brakes any second and stick her head out of the window, cackling like a fiend as she called, "Get in, bitch." But the car kept driving.

Bloom's amusement began to fade. Why wasn't she stopping?

When the car kept onward, pure fear undulated through Bloom in overlapping waves. They were really going to leave her stranded out here! Terrified, the redhead broke into a full-fledged run, yelling frantically and flailing her arms in hope of catching Mitzi's attention in the side-view mirror. This wasn't funny anymore!

Much to her relief, the car slowed down but only for Stacey to hold her head out of the back window, allowing uproarious laughter to escape the vehicle.

"You always said you wanted to get in shape," she shouted at Bloom over fits of hysterical laughter, "well, here's your chance! Enjoy the walk home, bitch!"

She flashed Bloom an obscene gesture and with those words hanging in between them, the BMW accelerated.

It felt like Bloom had been stabbed in the gut. "Wait, stop!" she shouted, sprinting after it. The vehicle mercilessly picked up speed and eventually, the wink of the red taillights disappeared around the bend, out of sight.

Just like that, the girls took off without her, leaving her to choke on their dust.

Bloom tried to pursue them, chased after them until the burning in her thighs became unbearable. It wasn't long before her body forced her to stop, told her it was useless. She'd never catch up to them, and they weren't coming back for her.

She gasped for air, partially winded from the run, mostly from the truth. The corners of her eyes burned as realization dawned like morning sun.

They'd planned this.

Their whole friendship had strictly revolved around this moment.

Bloom wanted to deny it with every fiber in her body, but deep down she knew it was true.

They'd deliberately given her a false sense of comfort and security, intentionally earned her trust, all so they could pull something like _this_ in the end. They'd "befriended" her only to abandon and devastate her in the cruelest, most heart-wrenching way. And the worst part? Bloom hadn't seen it coming. She'd been so blinded by Mitzi's and her cronies' act, so drunk on their faux affection, so _fixated_ on gaining their approval, she'd failed to notice or even suspect their ingenuity, that the thing she treasured was founded on lies. How many times had they patted her on the back just to clandestinely formulate plans to stab it?

A stinging flush rose on Bloom's cheeks, and it wasn't from the cold. _Stupidstupidstupidstupid_ , she raged from within. How ashamed and humiliated she was! She'd been making herself look like a fool, the main act of a private play she'd obliviously been putting on for Mitzi and her clique, her audience, who must've mocked and ridiculed her from velvet-cushioned front-row seats. She'd been nothing but their expendable entertainment this entire time.

 _Stupidstupidstupidstupid._

She remembered how elated she'd been that day Mitzi first approached her in the hall at school and invited her to sit with her circle at lunch, how easily she "clicked" with them. When they fell into an easy "friendship", Bloom recalled how satisfactory it felt to belong. She (ignorantly) assumed the girls had chosen her because she was special, but in truth it was because she was an easy prey, a lonely, needy girl they'd take under their wing just to ultimately betray. Her emotions had been their playground.

A pit yawned open underneath her feet, and she felt herself plummeting down, down, down into a deep, cold internal void of rage and loneliness despair.

 _Stupid, pathetic loser._ _ **Idiot.**_

And it wasn't like Bloom hadn't known the girls were….witches. She'd heard various rumors about the heartless things they'd done in the past, and had even witnessed a few in the flesh. There had been a few instances when she'd _seen_ Mitzi and the others backstab their minor friends, betray and pit them against each other. She'd gotten a firsthand view of what they were capable of, yet, she managed to deceive herself anyway. _Those other girls deserved what Mitzi did to them_ , she'd convinced herself. It was just petty payback. They'd never try anything like that with her, right? _Wrong._ They made a fool out of her—no, she made a fool out of _herself._

Now she was a nobody, just another digit on a lengthy scorecard of victims.

Now she was alone.

 _Alone._

Terror seared into her chest when her eyes opened to her situation. She was stranded in the middle of a back road in a foreign part of upstate Massachusetts on an ice-cold night _without any means of getting back home._

Her lungs constricted with fear and every hair on her body prickled. Suddenly on very high alert, she whipped around and scanned her surroundings as her insides knotted with dread. It was hard to see—there weren't any streetlights. However, thanks to the glow of the moon, she was able to make out the densely clustered silhouettes of the icy, barren trees bordering the street, and they petrified her. Cast in shadows, the branches looked like grotesque hands poised to reach out and drag her into the darkness at any given moment.

Not taking her eyes off them, Bloom instinctively reached for her phone—though it would deeply wound her pride to explain this to her parents, they were her only hope—and unadulterated panic nearly choked the air out of her lungs when she realized it wasn't there.

 _Nonononononononono._

She desperately searched her other pockets and when her phone didn't turn up, another truth punched through her: she left her phone in Mitzi's car.

Bloom almost retched on the spot.

Her thoughts jumbled together and her vision began to blur as she felt her whole being yielding to the panic. Her heart rose into her throat and before she knew it, she was hyperventilating. Her insides became liquid and her legs jelly, threatening to buckle. She couldn't think, could just barely _breathe_. Fear devoured her whole.

This wasn't happening.

 _Why_ was this happening? What did she do to deserve this?

She found herself expelling a low, strangled wail.

This was a nightmare.

She knew what kind of people lurked in the woods at night. Perverts and murderers and all types of sadistic men who'd wouldn't think twice about pouncing on her, a weak helpless girl, and dragging her off to whatever hell awaited. Girls in her predicament usually winded up on the news—only to be proclaimed as missing or _dead._

 _Dead._ That word bellowed in Bloom's mind like a train whistle. The deep woods could become her final resting place. She could die here, alone and afraid. And the worst part? No one would know. No one would know what became of the redhead who mysteriously disappeared on that late-January night. And soon they wouldn't care. She'd just be another Lost Girl, and her short, miserable existence would be forgotten.

She could die here. _If the cold doesn_ _'_ _t claim me first_ , she was miserably reminded as a frosty wind ripped through her carroty hair with frozen fingers.

She silently bawled.

She cursed herself for accepting Mitzi's invitation that day, for walking into her snare. She cursed her shortcomings, which would ultimately lead to her undoing.

She stood there and wept, quaking furiously.

What a gullible, stupid fool she was.

She felt like shit.

 _Deserved_ to feel like shit. This was her fault. This is was the prince of her credulousness.

Never again. _I_ _'_ _ll never trust anyone ever again_ , she vowed between tears. This was a lesson she'd never forget. Every time she found herself falling into an old pattern, every time she caught herself setting up for heartbreak, she'd bitterly look back on this experience to remind herself that friendship was a risk, one she would never take again. She'd harden her heart if she had to. She'd never trust girls again. If she ever got the chance too. If she ever made it out of this.

Bloom sniffled, willing herself to stop crying.

She wouldn't.

She wouldn't break down here. She _refused_ to come undone here.

Mitzi would not get the last laugh. Bloom would be _damned_ if she let that bitch get the last laugh.

She wiped away the tears with her sleeve. She took a deep breath. _Get it together,_ she chided herself, _you_ _'_ _ll be fine._

She could get through. Sure, she didn't have a car but she did have feet. She could walk to shelter, until she came across a gas station or a house. She'd call her parents from there, and all of this would be over. But there was one problem: which way was she supposed to go? North, in the direction the BMW had gone, or south, the direction in which they traveled from? Going south would take her toward Gardenia, her hometown, but that was a long ways away on foot. The long route. Besides, there was nothing in that direction but woods for miles and miles. But then again, the same could be said for the north. The mansion of Mitzi's friend was north of here, but Bloom doubted the bitch had dropped her off anywhere near it (where would be the fun in that?). But that didn't mean there weren't any other houses ahead. In the end, going that way was probably her best option. It was a gamble, but she was willing to take it. _Had_ to take it if she wanted out of this.

Thus, throwing on her hood and shoving her hands deep in her pockets, Bloom Peters forged onward.

Though she'd managed to muster a little courage, the fear, nausea, or the heavy weight pressing against her chest would not ease. She felt vulnerable. She _was_ vulnerable; at her most, in fact. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her from the cover of the trees, from the abyss of night. The feeling was sickening and she wanted to run, but knew she had to preserve her energy. That didn't stop her from looking over her shoulder every few seconds, though. She half-expected to find a hooded figure stalking her every time, but only saw trees, road, snow, and unmoving shadows. That did not relieve her. She kept her ears trained on the silence, more alert than she'd ever been in her life. And more lonesome.

She walked, small and quiet. Deep down, part of her was still in denial and clung to the foolish hope Mitzi would return for her. That in the end, this would all end up being a joke—harsh, but a joke. But the rest of her knew better. They were not coming back.

She felt like an ant. Everywhere they ever went, Mitzi and her friends had sauntered around with their heads held high, like they owned the world. Bloom had learned to intimate that arrogance, to carry herself like a queen—fearless, free, and powerful. But now, she felt like anything _but_ a queen. She'd been drained of every last drop of that confidence, and now felt an irrelevant, insignificant, worthless bug in this too-big world that was poised to devour her.

Much to her dismay, the snow didn't let up. The powder drifted down from the heavens harder and harder, thicker and thicker, in wet clumps that accumulated on the road and rendered it slick. Soon, if the snowfall kept on like this, it would become too icy and treacherous to walk on. Bloom would be even more screwed than she was right now.

She pressed on, teeth chattering and fingers numbing as the wind whipped snow all around her with arctic howling and cut through her clothes. She felt the cold all the way down to the marrow of her bones, but didn't dare stop. Soon the storm would escalate into a blizzard, and Bloom couldn't afford to get caught in it.

It was an effort to even keep her head up. The ferocity of the biting wind made her want to bow her head but she forced herself to keep it up, using her hand like a visor to shield her eyes. Though her feet were staring to freeze through her boots and her footsteps were small and clipped, she knew each step took her closer and closer to shelter. So long as she didn't break her stride, it would only be a matter of time before she had a steaming cup of hot cocoa and warm water for her feet—

Bloom jumped when she heard a rustle about forty meters behind her. Frightened, and with an accelerating heartbeat, she paused and spun around. She tried to dissect the darkness with her eyes, detecting nothing but winter's emptiness. _Relax, Bloom. It was probably just a squirrel_ , she tried to convince herself.

She forced her legs to start moving again, increasing her pace. Her heart and mind were racing a hundred miles an hour. _You_ _'_ _re just being paranoid_ , she told herself over and over as she tried to ignore the eerie feeling spider-walking up her spine. The darkness around her seemed to pulse louder and heavier. _It_ _'_ _s nothing. Nothing_ _'_ _s out there. J_ _—_

She heard another rustle, closer than the last one. Bloom snapped her head around so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. _What was_ that _?_ Her heartbeat roared in her ears. _Was_ something out there? No, Bloom's mind was just playing tricks on her—

The redhead nearly emptied her bladder on herself when another rustle from the woods ripped through the silence, accompanied by the crunching of snow and snapping of twigs. _Footsteps._

Her legs reacted before her mind, and she hastily broke into a panicked jog. Why was she running? It was probably just an animal—

As if to prove her wrong, the footsteps grew faster and faster, closer and closer, like whoever they belonged to was pursing her, and rapidly gaining speed.

 _Definitely_ not an animal.

Now terrified shitless, Bloom broke into a full-fledged run. _Oh god._ Shewasbeingfollowedshewasbeingfollowedshewasbeingfollowed. Her worst nightmare was coming true! A sadist had spotted her, and was now hunting her! She was the perfect prey and God forbid she was caught, no one would hear her scream or come rushing to her aid as she met her fate. Ice shot through her veins and mixed with dozen different emotions. She had to lose this guy. _Fast._

She pumped her legs harder, the world around her becoming a blur. She heard her purser follow suit, his steps immediately escalating into heavy, thunderous stomps that didn't sound remotely human. On top of that, instead of twigs breaking underfoot, it sounded like whole _trees_ were snapping apart, like he was a giant pushing them out of his way. She wasn't being chased by a man. No, she was being chased by a _monster!_

Bloom grew extremely ill and faint, but didn't dare falter. Her head was spinning and her breath was like shards of glass in her lungs, but didn't allow herself to slow down for even a millisecond. She couldn't afford to. One slipup, and she was a goner.

Unfortunately for her, whoever was behind her was fast; she heard the heavy tread of his feet drawing nearer and nearer. He was gaining on her! The redhead willed, _begged_ her legs to go faster, but they would not obey. In return, they begged _her_ to go _slower,_ but Bloom refused to comply with their request. _She was running for her life._

She heard the monster closing the distance between them faster than she could run but—

Up ahead, a massive figure shot from out of the trees, releasing a roar that rattled the heavens and drowned out Bloom's bloodcurdling scream.

She dug her heels into the ground, forcing herself to stop as she beheld the creature with no small amount of disbelief. In a tatty pair of overalls, the barefoot monster was at least twice her height with thick, impenetrable-looking elephantlike skin the color of weather-worn rock. It glared down on her with eyes that gleamed like emeralds, promising brutality.

 _Thiscan_ _'_ _tberealthiscan_ _'_ _tberealthiscan_ _'_ _tbereal_ _—_

The Hulk-like beast made to start toward her, and Bloom didn't stick around for introductions. Wobbling, she spun around on her heels, and darted in the opposite direction like a frightened jackrabbit.

Tough the redhead had never been religious, desperate prayers escaped her lips as she fled, hightailing it down the road like there was no tomorrow.

Breathing jaggedly, Bloom spared a glance over her shoulder to see if ogre-thing had taken after. It hadn't moved, but its legs were tensing too—

Bloom's bowels went watery as the ogre _leapt,_ its whole bulk springing into the air. Openmouthed, Bloom watched as it soared overhead and—

It touchdowned on the road a few feet in front of her, the sheer impact cracking the asphalt and sending a tremor through the forest, making trees rustles and Bloom loose her balance.

She fell forward, landing on her face and her stomach. She was lifting herself up seconds later to find the ogre looming right over her, a formidable tower of pure muscle that blocked out the moonlight.

Bloom screamed and fell backwards on her ass, trying to inch away to no avail as the foul beast raised a hand. Immediately, she knew she could not— _would_ not escape.

This was the end.

It would be quick; with claws like that, all it would take was one swipe. One swipe to slice her in half.

One swipe to end her.

Bloom closed her eyes for the last time, bracing for the first and final blow. Her whole being quaked—her teeth, her bones, her heart, her _soul_ —and tears streamed down her face like rushing rivers as she drowned in depthless sorrow. She mourned her death, grieved for the life that would be tragically cut short. Grieved for her dearly loved parents, who would never see their daughter again. Grieved for everything she'd leave behind, for everything she'd never experience.

She would never go camping with her dad again.

She would never get to witness her mother achieve her biggest dream of opening flower shops all across the country.

She would never get to achieve her own dreams, never get to become a professional artist and open her own studio in New York City.

That.

It was in that moment when Bloom's sorrow curdled to a scathing anger.

 _No._

This was not the end.

She _refused_ to die here, to fall victim to this beast because of some bitch's sick version of a prank. She was too young, had too much _life_ left to live. She'd be damned if she let her story end here.

Suddenly, her blood was like hot lava. Something smoldered in her veins, hummed against her skin, begged to be released—

Fury exploded from within her.

She didn't think; no, she simply acted on instinct. She forced whatever power that had been sleeping inside her to surface. Just as the monster was proceeding to slash at her, Bloom screamed and thrust her hands forward, now blind with fear and rage.

A dazzling light—a firework of gold, orange, and red—surged out of her fingertips, colliding with the beast's stomach. The fiend groaned as the impact sent it flying a few dozen feet away.

Bloom's mouth dropped open as it landed with a heavy thump. _What was that?_ How did she—

The redhead didn't have time to register what she'd just done before the monster was up again, growling murderously.

Pissed and ready to spill blood— _her_ blood—the beast charged toward her with a deafening roar. From the ground, Bloom yelped and tried to scramble out of the way, but she was too slo—

Just then, a horn blared, cleaved through the night and Bloom whipped her head around to see a car speeding _—_ _racing_ straight at them with no signs of stopping, the headlights slicing through the lacy curtain of snow and nearly blinding her.

Knowing she lacked the speed and time to get out of its path, Bloom snapped her eyes shut and braced for impact.

She heard a squeal of tires and a sickening, unmistakable thud of a head-on collision but when she felt no pain, she reopened her eyes to behold the car ramming into the _monster_ instead, its stiff muscle-corded bulk hitting the hood and smashing against the windshield. Bloom screamed again and managed to crawl out of the road as glass flew everywhere.

From the snow-blanketed roadside, Bloom watched wide-eyed as the car reversed with a harsh screech of the tires before mercilessly lurching forward again. The troll-thing, who hadn't fully recovered from the first collision, shrieked before metal met its skin once more. The force of the crash knocked the wind straight out of it and threw it ahead. Its heavy mass laid motionless in the road, but just to make sure the job was finished, the driver floored the gas and slammed the front of the dented vehicle into the monster's side one final time.

Immediately, all four doors swung open and Bloom didn't allow herself to examine the people, her rescuers, who jumped out.

Instead, she turned around and _ran._

She made a beeline for the tree line, fleeing into the woods as a voice rang out from behind. She didn't dare look back as she penetrated the shadows and was enveloped by them. Her frenzied, roaring panic dulled any previous fear of the woods as she barreled through and ducked under branches, twigs and snow crunching underfoot. She shouldn't have been running—after all, those strangers saved her and could be her ticket back home. But Bloom was dubious of them. Had they seen what she did back there? What _did_ she do back there?

Bile boiled in the redhead's gut at the memory. What kind of paranormal—

The girl had been so caught up in the whirring of her brain, she hadn't heeded the change in terrain and found herself tumbling down a slope. A shout tore out her throat as she slid down-down-down before making a watery landing, _splash._

Immediately, it felt like a thousand needles poked Bloom in a thousand different places all at once as she wound up in a snow-swollen creek. She swore colorfully as the water splashed in her eye and soaked through her clothes, chilling her to the bone. She hastily waded through the icy water, scuttling for the crumbling bank ahead.

Using a thick tree root as a handhold, she pulled herself to higher ground before collapsing in a wet, defeated heap on the snow-blanketed ground.

She idled there for a moment, teeth chattering and body shivering madly as she struggled to catch her breath. She wiped her face with her hood, the only part of her coat that wasn't sopping.

The sounds of nightlife resonated all around her and darkness prowled at every angle, but Bloom didn't care about any of it. Now that the worst was behind her, she couldn't feel _anything_ anymore. Refused to, in fact. The loneliness, confusion, and fear had eaten her hollow, making her feel…empty, like a shell. She was completely disconnected from everything but the sound of her drumming heart.

The splitting of branches, however, startled her back into reality and her head snapped up.

 _Oh god._

Lingering at the top of the incline she'd just fallen down was a hulking mass, its soulless red eyes gleaming like rubies.

 _Another ogre._

And thus, Bloom found herself in the midst of another hunt.

Her legs moved on their own, steering her around snow-draped trees and utilizing energy from her adrenaline rush. She didn't bother checking to see if the monster was in pursuit—why wouldn't it be? What in hell were those things anyway? Where did they come from and more importantly, _why were they after her?_ Would this nightmare ever end?

Eventually, Bloom pushed through a wall of trees, exploding into a large clearing. She was about halfway across it when her legs finally gave up on her. She'd pushed them to exhaustion, and now she had no energy left. Dizzy, Bloom crumpled to the ground, snow cushioning her hands and knees. Her breath clouded in front of her as she panted dryly, lungs raw from the cold. _Get up!_ she willed herself fruitlessly. She tried mustering and channeling strength into her legs, but her body was in the middle of a burnout.

A beastly groan caught her attention and she lifted her face to find the new ogre lumbering toward her, its exposed feet leaving behind mammoth prints in the snow.

Bloom pleaded her body to rise, to run, but she had no more fight left in her, didn't know how to call upon the energy that'd saved her life earlier. She could feel the tears coming on again. Surely _this_ was where her road ended—

" _Get away from her!_ _'_

Before Bloom could even register the shouting voice, a brilliant beam of orchid-colored light whizzed overhead like a missile, colliding with the beast square in the chest in an explosion of purple that illuminated the world. The sheer force of the attack hurled the monster across the clearing, and it landed in the trees in a heap of snow and fallen limbs. It didn't get back up.

Bloom's mouth gaped open and she whipped her head around to behold the stranger who'd just saved her life.

She had to squint against the winter haze to see, but she was able to make out a silhouette perched on the edge of the clearing, their hair billowing behind them like a river of liquid midnight. What really drew Bloom's attention, however, was the purple flame that danced on the stranger's right palm, acting as a torch, a beacon against the white. After scanning the area for any more threats, their gaze settled on Bloom. The redhead tensed, unsure of what to do but stare back.

When the newcomer finally started in her direction, Bloom's heart gave a hard flare of panic. What should she do? She didn't think she could run anymore, but she was scared. Her new visitor was somehow wielding _fire_ for crying out loud. That was unnatural, meaning they had to be dangerous, right? Then again, Bloom wasn't too different. In the end, she wisely chose to stay put as the winter gear-clad figure approached. As the odd individual neared, Bloom realized it was a woman by the way her coat clung to her lithe figure. Her alabaster-white skin seemed to absorb the moonlight, giving her an ethereal glow, almost like an angel. She loomed over Bloom, offering a gloved hand. Offering assistance.

Oddly, Bloom didn't think twice about accepting it. She wrapped her own hand around the outstretched one and the second their skin met, something like electric passed between them, leaving Bloom's fingers tingly as the newcomer pulled her up to her feet.

Now at face-level with her, Bloom noticed how beautiful her rescuer's face was; so beautiful she was almost struck dumb by it. The young woman's eyes, those pools of midnight, raked down Bloom's shivering figure, noting her sodden clothes. She made to inquire Bloom of her current condition, but the redhead cut her off. "What's your name?" she blurted.

She didn't know why that was the first question that sprang to her mind, why it mattered, why she even cared. Anyone else in her predicament would've asked what was happening, where those creatures had come from, if the bizarre light-wielder was friend or foe. But no. _What is your name?_

The young woman regarded her for a moment, using her fiery light to take in the details of Bloom's face. The redhead flinched at the supernatural flame, but appreciated its warm glow, the first taste of heat she'd had in what felt like hours. She studied the fire, how ribbons of it weaved between the raven-haired girl's fingers. It blazed lavender with amethyst and rotten-plum undertones, creating a mini light show that triggered more fascination than fear in Bloom. How did it burn so bright and lively without burning its bearer's skin?

"I'm Raven," the other girl said at last, "are you—"

A roar knifed through the snow, through the wind's wintery serenade, making even the trees shudder. Bloom's chest tightened as a familiar cry sounded to the left, mirrored by another to the right. Before she could feebly ask Raven what was hunting them now, the answer appeared in the form of a cluster of bulky shapes behind the trees.

Raven's demeanor shifted from vigilant to defensive while Bloom's legs threatened to buckle again as monsters—all frighteningly identical to the ones that had pursed Bloom earlier—shuffled out of the tree line, closing in on them from the east and west, north and south. As if they weren't deadly enough, a few of them clenched spiked mallets, their void eyes promising a slow, painful death.

Ice skittered across Bloom's bones and it felt like she was about to be sick. "W-we need to get out of here," she managed weakly, though she knew she didn't have to strength to outrun one—two—six— _ten_ ogres.

"No," said Raven, her mouth cutting a hard line as her eyes swept over the approaching targets, assessing them. Sizing them up. As if she was planning to take them all on…

Bloom was about to accuse her of being crazy, point out that she couldn't possibly hope to fight and win against thousands of pounds of muscle, but the words lodged in her throat when half a movement had Raven withdrawing something from her pocket and tossing it over her shoulder, a glint of metal sailing at Bloom. The redhead instinctively reached out and caught it, grasping a device that a long antenna suggested to be some sort of communication device. Before Bloom could question Raven's motives, some kind of translucent wall appeared between the two, separating them. Bloom dared to touch her frozen fingers to its cool surface as the wall expanded into a dome around her. Though thin as a sheet of paper, it was solid as stone. Harder, even.

A shield, she realized. To protect _her._

"Call for help," directed Raven, back still turned to Bloom. "I'll hold them off. Scream if one gets too close."

And she was off.

Bloom watched, awestruck, as Raven shot into the air like a bolt of black lightning. She was at a complete lost for words as the girl descended on one of the ogres, blasting it in the head with a sphere of light she'd conjured in that split second.

The beast was tumbling down by the time Raven touchdowned on her feet, nimble as a cat. The ogres closest in range—two of them—charged at her, heaving their mallets over their heads, ready to pound Raven into a pancake. The stranger simply rose and flicked a finger in their direction. Though Bloom really shouldn't have been surprised at this point, her jaw dropped even wider as the motion summoned some kind of complex marking, a spherical symbol composed of inner circles that revolved in place, like the whole thing had been stamped onto the air itself.

Raven murmured something and the seal shifted from black to blue before a barrage of a dozen iron rods shout out of its center. They all hit home, impaling one of the ogre's torso in a dozen different places. As it dropped lifeless in the snow, its comrade charged. Bloom yelled as its massive frame descended on Raven, its shadow engulfing her.

Raven half-turned and right before she could get crushed, one of those symbols appeared under her feet and sucked her inside like a blackhole. As quickly as she was disappearing into it, she was reappearing out of another behind the troll and fired lances at its backside. Another one down.

That was when Bloom remembered the device she grasped. Right! She was supposed to be calling for help! From the looks of things, the ogres were somehow multiplying in number and she doubted Raven could ward them off forever. Thus, Bloom pried her eyes away from the battle and looked down at the walkie-talkie thingy doubtfully.  
Let's see…

She decided on the red button, and poked it aggressively. The gadget came to life with a sputter of static and Bloom twisted the dial until she could make out the faint sounds of voices on the other end. "Hello?" she called into the radio. _"_ _Hello?_ _"_

Another static-y stutter, with an undertone of another voice. "Hello?"

"Hello?" echoed Bloom, "is anyone there?"

"Hello?" the voice came in clearer, audible enough for Bloom to discern it was masculine. "Raven? What's your status?"

"No, I'm Bloom," Bloom tried to explain as more ogres merged on Raven's position, "Raven's fighting these monsters—there are too many; she needs help!"

There was noise in the background and faraway voices—more people. The guy on the other end must've said something to one of them because his voice got really distant for a second before returning and demanding, "Where are you?"

Assuming they were the ones who'd been in that car alongside Raven, Bloom said, "Not that far away from the road—we're in a clearing. I don't know where the monsters are coming from, but they're everywhere! Please hurry!"

"Copy that. We're on our way. Stella, go—"

And then they lost connection.

Praying reinforcements would arrive soon, Bloom's gaze returned to the conflict outside the barrier and she cried out when she noticed two of the beasts had left Raven to their comrades and was now trudging toward _her._

Heart thundering-thundering-thundering against her ribcage, Bloom backed into the opposite wall of the shield, screaming for Raven. Unfortunately, her ally (?) was too busy fending off her assailants to heed—or hear—her pleas for help. So Bloom was helpless as the monsters loomed over the shield, a killing light glinting in their eyes as one of them lifted a fist and _slammed_ it into the roof of the dome, the impact rattling the walls and Bloom's ears alike. The see-through surface splintered and the beast brought its sideways fist down on the same spot, making the crack turn into _cracks,_ spider-webbing further and wider. As it pounded on the shield, its partner stood back and watched Bloom with blood-starved eyes, clutching its weapon, more than eager to squish her like a grape.

The dome was abnormally strong, Bloom would admit. It held up, even as the ogre smashed its fist into it again and again. But it wouldn't last forever, wouldn't stand for much longer as the cracks spread throughout, deeper and deeper. This was it, she knew. One more blow and the barrier would fall. One more blow and Bloom was a goner. She'd evaded death many times tonight, but she had a feeling her luck had officially run out.

Suddenly, the surrounding world receded and it was just Bloom and her attackers. It felt like she was underwater. Her lungs convulsed and everything seemed to slow, save the scene unfolding before her. Senses heightened by her fear, the whole scene seemed clearer, stark, as the monster raised his fist for the last time. Though had come face-to-face with death many times, that didn't make it any less terrifying as the balled fist sliced through the snowfall—

Abruptly, there was an eclipse of light and the whole world glowed white, like flashbulbs popping in her face. Bloom's eyeballs burned and by the time the spots faded, both foes were down, out cold. They both had giant black spots on their chests—burns, freshly charred skin.

"Alright, you foul-breathing heathens. Who's next?" asked a new voice from above.

Bloom had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

There was _actually_ a girl _descending_ from the sky, turning over a specter in her hand as she came to a float in front of the broken barrier. Bloom had the perfect view of her backside, mainly of the pair of leaflet wings jutting out of it.

 _Could it be?_

"You're a fairy," she breathed.

The winged girl peered over her shoulder, her swishing blond pigtails glowing in the moonlight. Clad in a glittery crop top and a pair of short-shorts to match, Bloom wondered how she wasn't freezing to death right now. "Sure am. And from the looks of things, you are too."

Before Bloom could choke out a response, a rune traced itself into the snow beside the fairy and Raven materialized out of it. "Stella," she chided, not sparing Bloom a glance as she reached out and pressed a palm against the barrier, "you know the rules about mundanes…" In response to her touch, a wave of black rippled across the surface of the dome, repairing it entirely.

"Stella" cut her off. "Does it really matter at this point? Besides, she's not a mundane. You saw—uh-oh, here they come." Sure enough, the herd of ogres was stomping toward them, somehow doubled in number. "Get ready," she told Raven, clenching her weapon.

The raven-haired beauty finally turned to face Bloom. "Sorry about this," she said apologetically, "but trust me, you _don_ _'_ _t_ want to witness what happens next." Quicker than Bloom could react, Raven shot a bolt of energy at her. It melted through the shield, zapping Bloom and dissolving into her skin. Instantly, her muscles relaxed involuntarily and she grew dizzy, her eyelids becoming unbearably heavy. What the….?

The walkie-talkie slipped out of her grasp as she found herself sinking to her knees, vision blurring.

And then everything faded to black.

~SIF~

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

The voice resonated in the back of Bloom's head, interrupting her dream of fairies and ogres with Mitzi-like faces. The girl groaned as consciousness slowly came flooding back, as reality welcomed her back with frosty arms. She peeled an eye open and through her hazy vision, she made out the outline of the person looming over her and the blur of their brown hair.

"Mom?" she muttered. All her thoughts and memories had intertwined, and she wasn't lucid enough to entangle them. What happened? Where was she?

"Uh…do I look like a woman to you?"

He didn't sound like one, that was for sure. Wait. _He?_

It was then Bloom reawoke into all five senses and became aware of everything all at once, from the warm fabric cushioning her body to the snow-scented air caressing her face. She shot upright, blinking away the cloudy film in her eyes until she saw the world in focus.

The first things she saw were lumps. Massive mounds in the snow, collecting the cottony white that now fell sparsely. They were strewn across the clearing and all lay completely motionless—the ogres. While some had steaming scorch marks on their skyward-facing sides, others looked more maimed and had suffered many cuts and slashes across the arms and legs.

The aftermath of a fight. And from the looks of things, the ideal side ended up victorious.

That was when the truth mercilessly gripped her, when everything came rushing back to her. Her friends' betrayal, that weird power she temporarily wielded, Raven and the fairy, and their battle against those thick-skinned fiends.

"Don't worry; you're safe now," assured the male beside her, as if sensing her distress. Bloom, who was situated upon layers of blankets, looked up to find a teenage brunette standing above her. Her eyes lingered on his black thermal full-body combat suit, on the chunky green-glowing blade braced on his shoulder. He must've been Raven's backup.

"You guys did this?" asked a half-horrified half-awestruck Bloom, eyes automatically roaming the area in search of Raven, whom she owed her life. She caught a flash of black in the distance and homed in on the fire manipulator, who was walking along the perimeter of the clearing, leaving a trail of black peppery powder in her wake. A blond male donning an outfit similar to the brunette's was following suit in the opposite direction, the two of them in the midst of constructing a full circle with the mysterious substance. "What are they doing?"

The brunette was quiet for a moment, as if debating how to answer the question, if he even planned to. "Runing off the area," he replied at last, voice soft but cautious. "So no one will have access to this place until cleanup crew arrives and…takes care of things. Can't exactly leave ogres out in the open without inducing widespread panic."

True. But still…

"Where did they even come from?" wondered Bloom, still seated atop her pallet. It was too discomforting to move in her clothes, which were still damp and clung to her clammy skin. "Are they some kind of government experiment gone wrong?"She would believe if these light-throwing, sword-wielding superhumans turned out to be products of a technological project as well.

"Something like that," responded the brunette dismissively, "I'm Sky by the way."

Before Bloom could return the introduction, a voice called out, "You're finally awake!'She tilted her face to the heavens to find the fairy girl flitting down from them, wings batting soundlessly. She landed on Bloom's other side. "For a second I thought Raven cursed you with an everlasting sleep hex."

Bloom tensed noticeably and Sky rolled his eyes. "You know she wouldn't do that."

"You can never be too sure," insisted Stella, stealing a glance at Raven as she grimly conversed with the blond guy on the edge of the clearing. They'd successfully traced the whole border with that powdery stuff. "She _is_ a witch after all."

Bloom found herself so overwhelmed she couldn't speak. Ogres? Runes? Curses? Fairies? _Witches?_ What kind of make-believe crap had she gotten tangled up in?

"Hey, are you cold?" asked Stella suddenly, voice taking on a gentle quality. "I can help—if you would allow it."

Bloom mechanically nodded yes, unsure of what to say or expect. She _was_ cold, no thanks to these sodden clothes. She stiffened when the fairy crouched down to her level and rested a glowing hand on her shoulder. However, much to her surprise, tendrils of heat started to course through her like electric. It purred under her skin, warming her from the inside out. It was delicious, and Bloom savored every thread. As her clothes started to dry through conduction, Bloom quietly asked, "How are you doing that?"

The blond and brunette exchanged a look, question, understanding, and curiosity passing between them. "I'm the fairy of the sun and moon," explained Stella lowly, "that's where my heat magic comes from. Not only can I use it to roast bad guys alive, I can nourish and warm things too. Pretty cool, right?"

Bloom didn't respond. Couldn't.

 _Magic._

That word melted into her mind, dinging over and over like a church bell.

"Magic doesn't exist," she said faintly, miserably, though tonight had clearly proved that a lie.

Stella rose, finished with her work. Though she wasn't connected to Bloom anymore, her warmth lingered. She'd completely chased out every inch of cold, leaving comforting heat in its wake. Even Bloom's clothes were toasty and dry, making her feel ten pounds lighter. "Oh, magic's real alright," she said matter-of-factly, "and it's in your blood."

" _You_ _'_ _re a fairy_ ," Bloom had marveled.

" _Sure am. And from the looks of things, so are you,_ _"_ Stella had replied.

Bloom clenched her fists at her side. Could it be true? _Could_ she have magic? What else could've been the source of that majestic multi-colored light?

Seeing how unnerved Bloom was, Sky shot Stella a warning look. "Enough. You're just freaking her out even more. Besides, you know we're not supposed to—"

"I don't see what the problem is. It's the truth, isn't it? Besides, we're doing her a favor—"

"I don't have magic," spat Bloom, more forced and hostile than she intended. Why was she in such denial?

"You can keep telling yourself that, sweetheart, but it's true. You were _born_ with powers."

"But that's impossible," argued Bloom, "I've never done anything… _supernatural_ until earlier today."

"So? That doesn't mean anything. You're just a late bloomer. Say, what's your name anyway?"

Bloom almost winced as she rose and spat, "Bloom."

Stella's eyes glittered with amusement but before she could say anything, crunching footsteps interrupted her as Raven and the blond guy approached. "They should be here in an hour," the latter announced, pocketing a small device. "We're clear."With blue eyes and a muscular build, he was the kind of guy Mitzi would pant over, but Bloom didn't pay any attention to his good looks or the sword hilt clipped to his side. Just thinking about Mitzi made her soul ache.

"Then let's hit the road. It's been one long-ass day and I'm tired as hell," said Sky.

Stella agreed, yawning for emphasis. "I need my beauty rest, or else I'll start to look like those guys," she said, gesturing towards the fallen ogres. "Besides, I'm long overdue for an herbal soak."There was a flash of light and suddenly, her wings disappeared and her somewhat revealing outfit was replaced by a mink coat. Her knee-high orange boots changed into white ones with tights tucked inside. Looking like a sentient snowflake, Stella turned to Raven and drawled, "So, Raven. What did you and Brandon talk about?"

The earmuffed beauty remained composed. "Family stuff," she said coolly. Crystalline snowflakes were sprinkled on her dark curtain of hair; the white stuff also clung to her thick lashes, making her look like the snow princess in a ballet Bloom had seen not long ago.

Bloom pinned her with a glare."You knocked me out," she said accusingly.

Raven tensed for a moment before regaining her composure. "For good reason," she said, though it sounded like she was trying harder to persuade herself than Bloom. "The fight—you would've regretted witnessing what we did. Besides, you _needed_ the sleep. You looked terrible when I found you." She probably didn't look much better now. "Speaking of which…what were you even doing out here so late? It's dangerous, and you could've easily got trapped in a snow storm—"

"I didn't choose this, okay?" snapped Bloom, surprised by the sharp edge in her voice. She was immediately remorseful. She wasn't usually like this; in fact, she didn't feel like herself at all. She just wanted to go home and put all of this behind her. "Someone left me stranded out here," she said by way of explanation for her behavior.

Raven's face thawed and something like regret flashed across her face as the blond boy—Brandon, Bloom assumed—stepped closer. "Did they…?"

He didn't have to finish that question. "Yes, but not in that sense," she replied with finality. She wasn't about to discuss such a sensitive subject with a group of strangers.

Pity—no, more like understanding—softened Sky's face. "We'll give you a ride home," he offered generously, "I know you don't know us but—"

"Yes, please," cut in Bloom before he could finish. She didn't care that she'd never seen these people in her life, or that she was taking a risk. If they had ulterior motives or something else in mind for her, so be it. After all that had occurred tonight, she really didn't care _what_ happened anymore. All she wanted was to get back to her parents, their safe house, and her inviting bed.

After Raven used "magic" to pack up the blankets and Sky and Brandon did one last check of the clearing, Stella seized Bloom's hand and made to lead her towards the woods with the others. Bloom dug her heels in the snow and looked pointedly over her shoulders at the monster corpses. "You're just going to leave…?

Brandon didn't seem bothered."Don't worry. See those black particles we poured? That's runic powder. Raven enhanced it with a special spell so it'll act as a ward. Any mun— _normal_ civilian who happens to come close to crossing the clearing will be instantly transported through to the other side."

The explanation didn't make the slightest bit of sense, but Bloom just nodded.

With Brandon and Sky leading the way, the five picked their way through the forest until the trees thinned and bits of the road appeared in the breaks between them. The car was still situated in the middle of the road—apparently, no one really drove through these parts at night.

Bloom immediately winced at the sight of the vehicle. The windshield was nonexistent, shattered into a million glass shards strewn across the asphalt. And the front of the car…

It was completely ruined, hood dented and bumper dangling. All a result of that crash into the ogre. Where had that beast done, anyway? It should've been lying in the road like it had been before Bloom fled the scene, but it was gone. Must've gotten up and dragged itself through the forest to assist its comrades. Hopefully, it'd shared the same fate as them.

She winced even harder when she saw the sticker—this was a rental.

Before she had a chance to drown in guilt, Raven said, "Don't worry. I got this." She flicked a finger down at the road and as if on cue, all of the glass fragments—even the tiniest pieces—hovered in the air and floated toward the car in a single stream.

Bloom watched, amazed, as the shards all arranged themselves into place, the pieces of a puzzle coming together, reforming the windshield like it'd never been smashed in in the first place. Once the window was intact, crack-free, Raven swiped her hand and with a metallic scrape, the dents in the hood started to straighten themselves out. The action reminded Bloom of smoothing creases out of a sheet of paper.

Seconds later, the Nissan was in a scratch free, unscathed condition; almost looked brand new. "There we go," said Raven, stuffing her hand back in her pocket. "Good as new."She glanced at Bloom and explained, "Reversing spell."

Sky winked at the redhead. "This isn't the first car we've banged up. Probably won't be the last, either."

Brandon circled around to the driver's side and motioned toward Sky. "Keys," he beckoned.

Sky reached into his pocket after feeling around both of them, his face sheeted white and he went rigid. "Uh-oh. We may have a slight problem..."

All eyes pierced him. "Oh no," groaned Raven. "Please don't tell me."

Bloom felt like collapsing. Was she going to end up walking all the way home after all?

"You lost the keys?" shrieked Stella, glaring across the roof of the car over at Sky as Brandon facepalmed. "Now what are we supposed to do? _Walk?_ _"_ The truth dawned on her, and the blond suddenly looked very miserable. "Do you know how long it'll take to walk to the nearest sign of civilization? It might be morning by then! What if we get lost or pass out from exhaustion—"

"Relax, princess. I have the keys right there, "said Sky with a chuckle, dangling the keychain for all to see before tossing it to Brandon.

Bloom didn't hear the rest as Stella spewed a string of curses at Sky, all of them getting into the lemon-scented car; boys in front, girls in back. Nor did she hear the engine crank, or snippets of the strangers' conversation as they started their road trip. After mumbling her address to Brandon, she receded from reality and lived in the hush of her breath and the rhyme of her heartbeat, which was finally starting to steady.

Seated between Raven and Stella, she absorbed their body heat, the odd sense of security it gave her, letting it relax her, calm her mind.

She refused to let herself think. She'd survived the night, and that was all that mattered.

Things would never be the same after this, Bloom knew. But those were worries for another day.

Instead, she closed her eyes, letting the hum of the car lull her to sleep….

~SIF~

Though the oven clock nearly read three am, Mike and Vanessa Peters were too troubled to entertain the thought of sleep and sat side-by-side at the kitchen table, minds submerged in thought and hands joined.

Though they hadn't uttered a word to each other in over thirty minutes, their souls communicated, were unified by the same worry. It wasn't that they didn't have anything to talk about—on the contrary. Given the condition their daughter had returned home in, they had plenty of concerns that needed to be discussed, but couldn't get the words out. Not with the tension hanging over the room like a curtain, fresh from the scare they'd had a little over an hour ago. So they sat in silence, their presence consoling one another.

Every now and them, one of them would rise to go check on Bloom, who they'd put to bed not long ago.

Poor thing.

Imagine Mike's and Vanessa's horror as parents when their only child showed up unannounced on their doorstep at an ungodly hour with an unfamiliar car lingering in the driveway, looking faded and threadbare, more forty-year-old woman than sixteen-year-old girl. Prior to this, they hadn't been given a reason to worry about their girl's welfare; after all, they were under the impression she was staying over a trusted friend's house.

They pulled her inside immediately and showered her with parental concern. While Mike drew a bath upstairs, Bloom only offered a sliver of an explanation over hot chocolate: her friends dumped her on the side of a road and she had to hitch a ride home. They had a feeling there was more to that story, that there was information Bloom was holding back, but they didn't dare push the subject so soon. They would have that conversation in the morning, and it wasn't one they were looking forward to. How could they help their daughter cope with heartbreak and betrayal without encouraging her to shut them—and the world—out completely? Vanessa was especially worried. It'd scared her to behold those dull, defeated eyes ringed with hollows. She'd never witnessed her girl like that, and it was a sight branded into her mind.

And so the Peters sat, pondering solutions to their situation until the doorbell rang, startling them out of their meditative state. They exchanged uncertain glances. "Who could that possibly be at this hour?" wondered Mike, suspicion tinting his tone. Nonetheless, he pushed away from the table and made toward the foyer.

Vanessa followed suit. "Mike, wait—"

"Stay here," her husband advised, "just in case."

She did not obey and chose to linger by the staircase as her spouse unlocked and opened the front door a crack. "Can I help you?" he asked in his "adult" voice to whoever stood on their stoop.

Vanessa, not caring that she was in her bathrobe, inched forward, craning her neck to get a better view of their visitor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Peters?" said the authoritative voice that belonged to the imposing older gentleman clad in a black cloak, stark against the snowfall in the background.

"Yes….?"

Their guest took off his bowler hat, revealing a head of sculpted salt-and-pepper hair. "My name is Milton Grimm," he said, "and I'm here to discuss the incident your daughter was involved in tonight. Now listen very closely…."


	2. Prologue: A Collison of Worlds

**A/n: Not the original 'chapter 2.' Originally, this was the official first chapter after the one-part prologue, but I decided to delete and replace it with an extension of the prologue to formally introduce Raven's character. I deleted the original 'chapter 3' as well, which will soon be replaced with the third part of the prologue. Sorry for the confusion this sudden change might've caused. I also apologize for such a late update. Not only was I experiencing my first case of writer's block for** _ **Sisters in Flame,**_ **but** **I was also indecisive about the direction I wanted to steer the plot until just recently. Sometimes, it's best to get your thoughts together and map out a storyline before you do anything else.**

 **Well, it's official.: Ever After High is gone for good. Mattel deleted the website back in the summer. For one of the first times in months, I visited the website literally a few days before its deletion for old time's sake, completely ignorant to the fact it'd be my last time doing so. When I typed in the URL sometime after my last visit, I was directed to the site Mattel uses to sell their dreadfully resigned Monster High dolls and Barbies (which also looked cheapened in quality). It was my hope Ever After High would make a comeback in the near future but since the website no longer exists, it's safe to say Mattel has no plans to revive the franchise. Raven's, Apple's, and everyone else's stories got scrapped right when they were starting. They all really** _ **did**_ **go poof.**

 **Nonetheless, their legacy will live here. Let's preserve it and the old Winx Club's as long as possible. Read on, reader! (Sorry if this chapter is a bit weird. I wrote a portion of it when I was going through a weird period.**

 **(Btw, though this wasn't the case originally, Sky and Brandon have officially switched places. Might as well milk the drama for all its worth).**

* * *

 _Sometime in the near future_ _…_

Raven wanted to throw up.

Here she stood under the inky, star-strung sky at the top of the Legacy Stage—it felt more like the top of the _world,_ and not in a good way—on the most important day of her life, earnestly entertaining the thought of retching right in front of her peers, teachers, and the hundreds of _thousands_ of people watching the broadcasted event. The price would be everlasting humiliation, but everyone would assume she was sick and such a turn of events could work in her favor, force the headmasters to postpone the Legacy Ceremony. As a result, she'd have more time to reconsider her options, somehow find a solution to her predicament that didn't involve upsetting the whole realm _or_ signing her life away. But alas, that was the resort of a coward, something Raven had been called on numerous occasions over the past few weeks. There'd been truth in their words and didn't want to prove them any more right, loose the respect of the few friends she had. Besides, deep down, roiling beneath the overlapping waves of helplessness and fear was a solid, unshaken sense of pride. Despite everything—the stakes, the risks, the consequences—she did not want to relinquish her dignity. But she didn't want to relinquish her freedom, either. In the end, which one did she value most? The fact she had to choose at all—the fact they were _making_ her choose—was torture.

She instinctively lifted her gaze to meet the one she'd felt dead-set on her ever since she and Apple ascended to the stage. Standing on the other side of it was none other than Mr. Grimm, the only person who'd managed to be more dictating and overbearing than Apple when it came to Raven's "destiny."Gone was the special scowl he'd reserved just for her, replaced by a mask of pleasant neutrality for his role as host. Though there was a smile on his face, it was not for Raven. Even from here, she could see the warning crackling in those green eyes—a warning not to tarnish the school's name on live television, not to add on to the embarrassment they'd suffered during the Dragon Festival. Unable to hold his stare, to give him the silent reassurance his eyes were demanding, Raven's shifted to Lady Griffin.

She was standing off to the side with Faragonda and Saladin and like them, was watching Apple with the same face of professional calm. Raven knew the headwitchress hadn't come to fawn over Apple and or converse with the other headmasters—especially not with all the relentless snubbing. No, she'd only come for one reason and one reason alone.

If Raven refused to take the Pledge, refused to be evil, would Griffin kick her out of school for her defiance? Or would she applaud the chaos Raven and her decision would unintentionally plunge the school into? Raven couldn't be sure but if Griffin wanted her gone, Raven knew she'd be sent on her way first thing in the morning. Of course, she'd need the approval of at least two of her equals to make the expulsion official but even with the mutual tension, that would be no hard task. Mr. Grimm would be the first to support her proposition—he wouldn't be able to stand even the sight of Raven if she didn't bend to his and the others' expectations. As for that second endorsement…Raven doubted Faragonda would so easily stand with Griffin, but Saladin was another story. Raven got the feeling he didn't trust the headwitchress either, but if he felt Raven was a threat to the school's safety after tonight…She would be in the same boat as Bloom and the others, who were all already on the road to being sent home.

Raven was so miserable she could almost weep. There was no hope for her regardless of which path she took—take the Pledge and be tethered to a life she didn't want to lead, or rebel and face the wrath of not only the powers of this school but everyone in the whole realm. Adhere to everyone's wishes, or be shunned by all of Magix. She would be backed into a corner either way—she was _already_ backed into a corner and there was no escape.

 _It_ _'_ _s not fair!_ her conscious wailed, plaguing her with the strongest sense of sadness she'd ever felt. Her chin trembled as a sharp stinging formed at the corner of her eyes—these were not ordinary tears. These were more bitter, more sorrowful, the same kind she'd shed when she first found out about her alleged role in the whole 'Good Sister-Dark Sister' nonsense and the same kind she'd shed every time the reality of her situation caught up to her. Why _—_ _why_ couldn't she have been born somebody else— _anybody_ else? Why did she have to be born a Queen, or a royal at all? Why couldn't she have been a normal girl like Bloom? She was only _sixteen_ for crying out loud—why was she being forced to decide how the rest of her life would play out? In the past, she'd dealt with the pressure and tension levelheadedly but now that she was here, trapped in the moment she'd been dreading most of her life—

A thunderous round of applause broke out, the air swelling with a collective cheering that reverberated in Raven down to her soul.

 _It_ _'_ _s time._

She could barely hold herself upright, keep her legs from giving way as she watched Apple blow kisses at the adoring, hollering crowd. She'd just taken her Pledge and even the doves were celebrating, the majestic birds soaring and singing overhead as flashbulbs popped incessantly and flowers were tossed up into the air like confetti. The crowd was still chanting her name when Apple finally yielded the podium to Mr. Grimm. Raven's mouth was desert-dry as she watched Apple shake his hand, and then Faragonda's and Saladin's. As expected, Griffin didn't so much as step forward but Apple didn't seem to mind. Once she'd accepted their congratulations, she approached Raven on feet that were so light and graceful it was almost as if she were floating.

"You did great," Raven managed to get out shakily.

Unlike Raven, Apple had been looking forward to taking the Pledge all her life and now that her destiny had been officialized, she had a glow that rivaled even Stella's, the Fairy of the Sun and Moon. Her eyes were twinkling and her snowy skin was more radiant than Raven had ever seen it. And her smile…it was of pure joy, a reflection of a soul swelling with happiness and confidence. She couldn't stop beaming. "Thank you, Raven. I know you will too," she said, giving her friend a hug. She didn't seem to notice how stiff and utterly terrified the witch was. When she finally pulled away, she gave Raven's hand a firm, encouraging squeeze. "I know you're nervous, but don't worry. You'll make the right choice. I know you will."

Her words did little to comfort Raven. The witch could barely breathe as she watched Mr. Grimm make a short speech she knew would end with him calling her to the podium. In a just a few short moments, she'd be making the most damning decision of her life. To say she was beside herself with fear was an understatement—it was a miracle she hadn't passed out yet.

 _I can_ _'_ _tdothisIcan_ _'_ _tdothisI_ _'_ _can_ _'_ _tdothis_ _—_

* * *

ღ Sisters in Flameღ

.

.

.

 _Prologue_

.

.

.

 **A Collision of Worlds**

* * *

 _January 28_ _th_ _, Earlier._

 _Majesty_ _'_ _s Mirror._

Raven Queen was well aware of its lethality as she studied it like the foreign object it was.

Though it looked like the typical hand mirror you'd expect a queen to own—thick, gold, diamond-encrusted frame with glass strung from the sand carpeting the floors of Andros's most holy, enchanted waters—it was far from that. This seemingly harmless _thing_ wasn't an instrument made simply for admiring one's appearance—no, this was a _weapon_ , one that'd been passed down to each generation of Queens as a device for destruction.

Hand tightening around the handle, Raven stared at her reflection in the luminous sea glass, conflict crackling in the jeweled violent eyes that stared back. Just holding this thing was an effort—Raven was disgusted she was even doing that much, because Majesty's Mirror was an _abomination._ How many innocents had met a cruel, unjust end at the hands of whoever wielded it? How many of her wicked grandmothers used it to banish undeserving people to a dark realm filled with nothingness and despair, trapping them there for eternity?

Before she could get worked up (or start feeling filthy), she put the accursed object away with deliberate care, returning it to the hidden compartment inside her bag. Still, it was its own brooding force of nature even out of sight, and Raven was mistrustfully aware of its presence at her side. She already hated that she brought it with her but alas, the situation might've required its services.

She tried not to think about it as she sipped from her thermos of steaming hot cocoa, fighting against the drowsiness weighing her eyelids. The silky, sweet liquid flowed down her throat, leaving notes of dark chocolate on her tongue and warming her from the inside. Even though it was like melted truffle in her mouth, its rich goodness did little to improve her mood. She couldn't help it; she was just grouchy by nature whenever she had to rise earlier than the sun.

It was early—a little past six, which, in Raven's opinion, was an ungodly hour—and she was sitting in the dimly lit foyer of her father's townhouse in the Mundane World. The place was quiet; the Good King and his two-person staff were upstairs sleeping soundly. Raven was tempted to join them, to forsake her plans so that she could climb in her own bed and sleep until noon, but Sky and the others were counting on her. They already found her untrustworthy; the last thing she wanted was to prove them right. But at the same time, honoring her plans with them meant forfeiting the ones she'd made with her dad.

Just thinking about her dad made her face flame with guilt. They were supposed to have a movie marathon; they'd reserved the whole weekend just for cozy blankets, hot cocoa, and black-and-white films, but, unfortunately, Raven would have to take a rain check. It pained her deeply to flake out on him like this—she valued quality time with her father more than anything, as she got to visit him here in the Mundane World only a few times a month thanks to her mother's stubbornness and spitefulness—but this was more important, as much as she hated to admit it. And deep down, she knew he'd understand her resolve; the Good King was a noble, knight-hearted man who always put the wellbeing of others above all. If anything, he would encourage her to act similarly. Still, she'd left a note on the kitchen table for him to find when he came down for breakfast, in it apologizing for the abrupt turn of events and promising to explain everything when she came back, which, hopefully, would be no later than this evening. Of course, she could've easily explained everything when she arrived yesterday and saved herself the trouble, but the less he knew, the better.

The Good King was a man of many years and many experiences borne from the responsibility of kinghood, most of which had left a long-lasting stain on his soul. Now that he was retired, liberated of the hardships and stress of his status, and growing older, it was one of his only wishes to live the rest of his days in peace. Hence the reason he'd been so concrete in his decision to reside in the Mundane World, the only place where the conflict and politics of Magix couldn't reach him. He'd made a peaceful life for himself here, a privilege he deserved more than anyone, and the last thing Raven wanted was to disrupt it with her private affairs. She didn't want to drag him into them, either. Besides, if he'd known who, specifically, was in on this "operation", he'd never allow her to play her part, so it was best he stayed in the dark until everything was said and done.

Even so, it still felt wrong going behind his back like this. It was her _mother_ whom she usually had to keep her good deeds a secret from, not her father. Though the two rarely found common ground anymore, they'd both agree that she was being extremely reckless right now. She was sure to incur the wrath of both of her parents—her father's for gambling her safety, her mother's for gambling her safety, trusting the enemy, _and_ taking Majesty's Mirror from the vaults without her permission—but that was the least of Raven's worries right now.

 _Am I making a mistake?_ she wondered for the umpteenth time, staring at the wall without actually seeing it. Though she remained firm in her decision, doubt had been nibbling at her all night. As much as she'd rather not remind herself, she was putting a lot on the line. Like her ability to come to the Mundane World, for example.

There was this law called the Code of Crossing; Raven had to swear to abide by it so she would be allowed to frequent in both realms. It explicitly stated that no weapons or devices intended for inflicting harm, magical-types especially, were not allowed to be brought into the World Without Magic from Magix, a rule she'd broken when she brought along Majesty's Mirror. If word somehow got back to the Council that she'd violated the law—they were already paying close attention to her since she was the successor to the Most Hated of Them All—they wouldn't think twice about revoking her dimensional-travel privileges, meaning she would be legally prohibited from visiting her father. Not to mention there was the underlying suspicion that this "arrangement", to some intent, could be a setup.

That wasn't to say she suspected Brandon and Sky were ill-intentioned—she was just weary of people by nature. And out of everyone, the Crown Prince of Eraklyon and his Noble Squire were the _last_ people she should trust. Despite the boys' intent, there was no dancing around the fact that she was the heir to the throne of their country's sworn enemy. Raven hadn't forgotten this and neither had they, which made their proposal for a temporary alliance so interesting—and suspicious.

Technically, Raven was the "biggest threat to Eraklyon", making her the person its elite should have absolutely no dealings with. They were the people who had the right to hate her the most, yet two of them had sought her out anyway. Either they were genuinely noble to the point they'd overlook their kingdoms' rocky relationship for the safety of the Mundane World, or they were trying to lure her into a trap. Regardless of their true objectives, Raven was taking a huge risk by agreeing to collaborate with them. It could cause problems for all parties involved but at this point, the repercussions meant nothing. Arrangements had already been made and put into effect. To go back on her word now would not only throw the others for a loop, but validate their opinions of her. No, backing out was not an option. All she could do at this point was hope she'd made the right decision.

When her phone bleeped with a message from an unknown number—she imagined the boys had invested in a disposable phone solely for this one text. No sane person shared their contact information with the Evil Queen's daughter—startling her out of her meditative state, she knew she'd have her answer soon enough.

Already knowing what it said, the witch rose to her feet, hushing her skeptical thoughts. Despite the risks, consequences, and potential danger that came with her decision, she was oddly calm. For whatever reasons, her instincts told her to go so she would go.

She thought about saying goodbye to her father before she left, but ultimately decided against it. She didn't want to wake him or try to explain what was happening; they would reunite tonight. Thus, after shrugging on her coat and wounding her scarf around her neck. She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed out.

She opened the front door to be greeted by winter's handiwork. The storm that'd blown through last night had left its mark, beautified the street. Snow was piled on the roofs and railings of the neighboring houses, frozen to the intricate ironwork ornamenting their windows, doors, and balconies. To add on to the picture-esque scene, the trees were drooping under the weight of their frost coating, creating an icy canopy over the glistening chin of cars lining the street.

The moment she stepped out onto the stoop, a winter wind smelling of snow and exhaust whistled down the street, making her shiver. To keep future cold at bay, she enchanted her clothes with little more than a thought; her spell acted like a humectant but instead of drawing in moisture, it drew in heat from the atmosphere and forced it to stick to her coat like moss on a tree.

After locking the door behind her, Raven squared her shoulders, opened her mind, and embarked on a new adventure.

Sporting all black, she was like a corporeal shadow weaving in between the beams of light emitting from streetlamps, her footsteps the first to leave imprints in the fresh layer of snow gazing the particular stretch of sidewalk. The cold tried to stick its prying hands up the folds of her coat, but she fended it off by increasing the strength of her spell, heat clinging to her stubbornly.

When she reached the corner she poked the button at the crosswalk, thoughts drowned out by the harmonious hum of cars as early morning traffic crawled past, headlights slicing through the dark and illuminating the glossy, salted street. Though she was no stranger to the Mundane World, it still fascinated her sometimes to see grounded cars. While it was rare to find a vehicle that wasn't a hover in Magix, all the ones here were tethered to the earth by their round, rotating, rubber tires. And it wasn't just that; everywhere she looked, she was reminded of just how outdated New York seemed in comparison to Magix City. It was like taking a step back in time, a refreshing transition that never got old.

After crossing the avenue, she walked a few blocks before lowering herself onto a bench against the stone wall that bordered the frozen oasis that was Central Park. It was like sitting on a block of ice and the cold numbed her rump, causing her muscles to clench tight in response. Swallowing a curse, she channeled more heat into her lower half before her legs turned to stone. The spell was draining more mana than she'd like, but she'd rather not freeze to death out here. It would've saved more time and energy to have the guys pick her up at her dad's house instead, but she wouldn't dare give his address to anyone who lived in Magix, Brandon and Sky especially. Though there was bad blood between the Queens and pretty much every royal family out there, they had a distinctively horrible relationship with Eraklyon's. And while the Good King technically didn't belong to House Queen, he'd fathered its heir, which was a treasonous act in the eyes of the other noble houses, specifically Eraklyon's. Raven wouldn't put it past them to try to punish him for it, a misdeed that would be easier to execute if they knew where he resided. She doubted Sky or Brandon would stoop so low as to share such classified information, but better safe than sorry. She couldn't— _wouldn_ _'_ _t_ —risk her father's safety.

Having nothing else to do while she waited for the boys, she found herself lifting her face to the sky. Patches of night, indigo fading to blue, still lingered, peeping down at the city through a screen of winter clouds. The sun wouldn't show itself for another hour or so, much to her dismay. _It_ _'_ _s too early_ , she lamented.

In an effort to chase away thoughts of sleep, she distracted herself by hyperobserving her surroundings. It was an old habit her mother had encouraged when she was young _—_ _"You'll be surprised at how dreadfully inattentive people are. Heed what they overlook, notice what they do not, and you'll always have the upper hand."_ Thus, she had a way of paying attention to minor details, like the number of windows that were aglow in the building across the street (27) or how many of the few passersby were wearing shorts in this thirty-degree weather (4).

Coat-clad figures were shoveling snow off the sidewalks on the other side of the street. It looked like strenuous work and Raven was tempted to lend the men a hand—or a glyph, to be more accurate. A few simple runes and the whole stretch of pavement would be clear.

Runes.

They were the whole reason Sky and Brandon had sought her out in the first place, and only then as a last resort. Because, while runecraft was one of the oldest forms of magic around, there weren't many magicians who specialized in it. Most who tried their hand at the art ended up quitting not long later due to its tedious, often time-consuming executions. And the ones who did dabble in it lacked the expertise the boys needed, giving them no choice _but_ to come to Raven, who had an affinity for seals and symbols. The related magery was the one she had the most knowledge and practice in; she'd been making runic seals for so long, in fact, she could construct a good portion of them off the top of her head.

Most people thought being versed in the archaic languages in which runecraft was founded on was enough but no, there was so much more to it than that. One couldn't simply jut down a bunch of random symbols and expect them to give the desired effect. No, the key to a functional seal was accuracy.

Every angle, whether it belonged to the base of the seal or its inner characters, had to be straight, precise. You had to know the formula for combining different runes and how to keep them glued together so your seal didn't fall apart. There were so many conditions, and that was why the craft had appealed to Raven all those years ago. Unlike the unpredictable fire she'd inherited from her mother, runecraft was all about control. Seals were neither impulsive nor explosive. They were deliberate, had predetermined outcomes that were limited to the parameters their caster set, hinged on nothing but the instructions they were given. Nothing more, nothing less.

A considerable amount of time had passed when she happened to look up and find one the cars on the avenue pulling into the bus lane. She watched, unmoving, as it drove up and stopped along the curb before her.

The passenger-side window rolled down, revealing a familiar face framed by brown hair. She loosed a sigh of relief. About time.

"Hop in," Prince Sky of Eraklyon called out to her, voice cutting through the drone of the idling engine. More than to happy to get out of the cold, Raven sprung to her feet and hurried over.

"Morning, Princess," chorused Sky and Brandon as the dark sorceress joined them in the Nissan's dark, toasty interior, slamming the door behind her and shutting in the warmth.

"Raven," she corrected in a mumble as the car remerged with traffic, "and good morning."

Brandon, unsurprisingly, was at the wheel. Chauffeuring Sky around must've been part of his many royal duties, and Raven couldn't help but feel sympathetic. The blond's eyes flickered to the rear-view mirror and upon beholding Raven's grumpy expression, he was quick to say, "Sorry to keep you waiting. There was a jam at the bridge—"

"It's fine," cut in Raven, "stuff happens." She knew he was only trying to stay in her good graces thinking their tardiness was responsible for her morning mood. She wanted to show them that she wasn't so intolerant and short-tempered, that she was understanding and wouldn't make a fuss over something as minor as a short delay.

Sky half-turned in his seat, face half-casted in shadows as he gave her a half-grin. "So, ready for our little excursion to the countryside?"

He was making an effort to be friendly, at least. To make this temporary team-up less awkward than what it was destined to be. She nodded, giving her best attempt at a small smile. "I could use a little fresh air." She noticed how the prince eyed the bag at her side, and she rested a reassuring hand on it. "Don't worry; I just bought a few things we might need. You know—just in case." They were better off not knowing specifically what she'd brought along, or else they'd be on edge the whole trip. No, they were better off not knowing about the mirror for now. For all she knew, she, hopefully, wouldn't even have to use it.

Though his eyes were tinged with suspicion, Sky offered a slow nod, his scrutinizing gaze lingering on the bag for a few seconds longer before he directed it toward the window.

Raven followed his example, watching familiar buildings slide by as they turned down her dad's street. When they passed his house, she saw that one of the upstairs windows was on. The Good King had just woken up and would soon discover her missing, if he hadn't already. _This is for the greater good,_ she reminded herself when doubt invited itself into her heart. They would still have plenty of time to spend together when she got back. Hopefully, this would be a quick job since she had Brandon, Sky, and Stella as backup—

That was when Raven realized something.

"Where's Stella?" she asked, slightly confused by the blond's absence. She'd figured they'd pick her up first so Raven, being the "menace" she was, wouldn't have a clue about where the princess lived because, like most wealthy families, the Solaris' had a secondary residence in the Mundane World.

"She's our next stop," said Brandon, keeping his eyes on the road as they cut across Madison Avenue and joined the congestion on Park. "She told us to pick her up last so she'd have more time to do her hair."

Sky chuckled, and Raven just rolled her eyes.

~SIF~

Stella ended up with forty extra minutes, the time it took to drive the _four_ miles to TriBeCa.

Rush hour was maddening in this city, and it would be a lie if Raven said she wasn't a tad bit irritated. Okay, a lot irritated. They'd been inching their way down the same street, ensnared in the same tangle of cars and taxis, for almost an _hour._ That was another thing she'd forgotten about the Mundane World: traffic was _horrible_. That wasn't to say Magix City didn't have its fair share but to its defense, it had multiple forms of transit like aircrafts and spacepasses _and_ teleportation pads.

The city was already awash in the weak, nascent light of dawn by the time they finally turned off the hell that was Broadway. "This _is_ the right place, isn't it?" asked a skeptical Brandon as they approached the small green space sandwiched between Duane Streets.

"Yeah. She'd said she'd be waiting on the corner," replied Sky.

She wasn't.

"Maybe she's just running a bit late," said Brandon.

"Clearly," muttered Raven.

They couldn't park without blocking traffic or getting a fine, so they had to circle around. Stella was still nowhere to be seen when the park came into view again.

"Where the hell is she?" grumbled Brandon.

A spark of annoyance, sharp and hot, flared to life inside of Raven at Stella's audacity—how could she have the nerve to invite herself on their mission and then inconvenience it?—but she quickly smothered it into nonexistence. She was reacting like her mother—there was no reason to get so impatience so soon. Stella was only a few minutes late, which was nothing worth losing her cool over. The fairy was probably on her way as they spoke.

Or not.

"Maybe someone should call her to make sure she didn't change her mind," suggested Raven when they passed the empty corner again, careful not to let her irritation bleed into her tone. She was short-tempered and it was in that aspect she and her mother were alike, as much as it pained her to admit.

Prince Sky turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you know her number?"

For a second, Raven thought that was him taking a jab at her lack of friends until she realized it was a rhetorical question. "You don't?" she asked, mirroring his expression.

"You sound surprised."

Raven shrugged. "I just assumed you knew each other." With Stella being the flirty socialite she was—basically the female version of Prince Sky—it was almost odd how they weren't friends.

"We're not in the same circle."

"We'll give her a few more minutes. If she doesn't get here soon we're going to have to leave without her," said Brandon with finality.

They almost ended up doing just that until they circled the block one last time to find a figure stationed on the pavement bordering the street, bathed in the dull, fading glow of the streetlamp. If Stella's gold locks weren't enough to give her away, it was her moon-white coat, which caught and absorbed the light, giving the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon a radiance that was worthy of her title. The car slowed, stopping long enough for her to slip inside before taking off again.

" _Someone_ sure took their time," muttered Raven pointedly, nostrils perking as the pleasant smell Stella's strawberry perfume swelled within the space.

Stella Solaris, Crown Princess of Solaria, set her (huge) designer purse next to Raven's bag on the middle seat and grinned. "Well, someone's a little grouchy," she drawled, "what's wrong, Raven? Spent too much time over the cauldron last night?"

The witch dismissed the fairy's teasing with an eye roll. _Here we go._ "Very funny," she said dryly. She wasn't in the mood to play games, especially not with Stella. Queen Country didn't have a good standing with Solaria _or_ the Lunar Kingdom, and neither of them had forgotten it.

"Late start, Princess?" chuckled Prince Sky, glancing over his shoulder.

Stella's glossed lips—she'd actually bothered with makeup at seven in the morning—played into one of her signature smiles, charming and a tad bit flirtatious. "You can just call me Stella," she nearly purred, "and yeah, thanks to my father's staff. I ended up oversleeping because no one woke me up on time."

"Last time I checked, that's what an alarm clock is for," said Raven crabbily.

The blond waved away her comment. "Who needs one of those when you have your own personal butler?" she said dismissively. It was an effort to keep from glaring at her.

"Well ladies, we have a long day ahead of us,"' announced Brandon as they headed north toward the parkway, "we don't know what we'll have to face, so rest up. We're gonna grab breakfast once we hit the road, so I hope you're in the mood for waffles"

"Actually, I prefer gluten-free pancakes with pure maple syrup, organic whipped cream, and Solarian strawberries," said Stella casually, "but I guess waffles will do." Sky chuckled again and Raven just snorted, shaking her head.

This was sure to be an interesting trip.

~SIF~

Raven must've fallen asleep at some point because next thing she knew, she was peeling her face off the window, head thick with sleep.

She woke up clear-headed, renewed and relaxed. She felt like a whole different person from this morning; that nap was just what she needed to refresh her mood and magic alike.

She saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye and when her head instinctively turned in its direction, her heart slammed against her ribcage in panic to what she beheld.

Stella, her face the portrait of vanity, was studying her reflection in none other than Majesty's Mirror.

 _Oh no_ —

" _Stella!_ _"_ she yelped, voice so high and shrill that Stella, who'd been so hypnotized by her looks she didn't even notice Raven had woken up, startled to attention and Brandon nearly swerved out of their lane. Thankfully, he jerked the wheel to the right just in time, narrowly avoiding a collision with the van on their left. The tires screeched violently and a string of colorful swears spilled out of his and Sky's mouths as the other driver laid the horn, flashing an obscene gesture at them before shooting forward in his van.

Raven barely acknowledged any of this; she hadn't even felt the car lurch. She was too hyfocused on Stella, who'd almost dropped the mirror—one the Queens' oldest, most sacred heirlooms, mind you— in the chaos. The blond shot her a scathing look. _"_ _Are you trying to get us killed?_ _"_ she hissed, eyes still dilated in alarm.

"Give that back!" ordered Raven, voice razor-edged. Roiling beneath it was a waver of fear—one wrong move, and zap! Stella could find herself stuck in an inescapable prison never to see the light of day again or worse, _vaporized_.

"What, you mean _this_?" Stella held up the mirror, and Raven nodded furiously. The fairy huffed. "Unbelievable! And people say _I_ _'_ _m_ vain—do you realize we almost wrecked just because you can't stand to be separated from something as expendable as a _mirror_?"

 _Do_ you _realize your penchant for pretty things could destroy us all?_ Raven wanted to retort but instead spat, "Give. It. Back", voice more steely than before. She was tempted to wrench it out of the blond's grasp, but feared the possibility of accidentally activating it in the process. "So help me—"

"Just give it back, Stella," ordered Prince Sky, if for no other reason than to keep Raven from setting the car ablaze with them in it. Had she not been so riled, Raven would've rolled her eyes.

Stella must've felt wounded by his coming to Raven's aid instead of hers because she only grew more flippant. "What's so special about this thing anyway?" she snorted, turning her face toward the enchanted glass once more. An idea must've sprung to mind because her face lit up. "Oh, I get it," she said smugly, stealing a glance at Raven. "This is a _magic_ mirror." Raven's heart sped up. _She knows_ , she panicked internally. "It must be your personal consultant, like the one your mother was unnaturally obsessed with." _Or not._ Raven was relived—not much, but relived nonetheless. Stella didn't seem to suspect how dangerous the mirror really was.

The blond made to ask something but Raven cut her off, already knowing what she wanted. "Go ahead, Stella," she spat, irate, and with an eye roll. "Since you're obviously _dying_ to." She just wanted the blond to hurry up and be done with the mirror before she triggered one of its functions by mistake.

Though she tried not to show it, Stella was clearly pleased. "The thought didn't even cross my mind but since you insist." The fairy made a show of clearing her throat and fluffing up her hair before dramatically reciting, "Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?" Each syllable was laced with confidence—she was clearing expecting the enchanted item to sing her praise.

But it didn't.

The proud light in Stella's eyes dimmed. "Is thing on?" she asked, annoyed. "Or did you charm it to only respond to your voice?" That last part came out a bit accusing and condescending at the same time.

Raven bit back a retort. "It's not that kind of—"

Stella interrupted her. "Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?" she repeated, determined to have her beauty validated by a non-living object.

Brandon started to say something but was cut off by a feminine, disembodied voice so blunt and unexpected, Raven nearly jumped in her seat when the mirror snorted, "Certainly not you."

A stunned silence engulfed the car and Raven tried her hardest not to openly gape. Not at the mirror's brutal response, but the fact it could even respond in the first place.

Stella, whose expression somewhere between surprise and disbelief, recovered quickly. _"_ _Hmph._ This thing's clearly defective," she insisted, chin jutting out in haughty defiance as she relented the mirror to Raven.

It took every ounce of the witch's self-restraint not to snatch it as she accepted it with a hand she hoped Stella didn't realize was unsteady. Once Majesty's Mirror was in her possession again, she resisted the urge to cradle it protectively. That was close. _Too_ close.

"What were you doing going through my things anyway?" she shot at the fairy, eyes snapping down to the middle seat to realize her bag's flap was open. Its contents had clearly been rifled through.

"Relax—I didn't take anything," said Stella, having the nerve to look and sound offended as Raven took a quick inventory of her things. "I'm not a thief; I just wanted to make sure you didn't bring along anything…weird." _Dangerous,_ Raven knew she wanted to say instead.

 _Self-righteous nonsense,_ a voice at the back of her head hissed. Raven silenced it because though she was inclined to agree, she knew the Light Fairy had the right to be suspicious and did indeed have innocent intentions. But still… "How would you like it if I snooped through _your_ bag?" she asked, less angry and more annoyed. Had things been the other way around and it was _Raven_ who'd gone through _Stella_ _'_ _s_ things, there would've most definitely been a problem. _She_ would've been the bad guy.

Stella folded her arms across her chest and turned to the window to stare at the highway, stubborn as ever. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" she mumbled.

Raven sighed, resigned. She didn't want to argue, either. "I know. Just…don't do it again."

Neither of them said anything to each other after that and the boys, who'd wisely removed themselves from the situation, didn't speak either.

Just like that, they lapsed into silence.

~SIF~

Although the relaxed atmosphere returned long before then, the tension between the girls didn't thaw until they stopped for breakfast somewhere in Connecticut. That was when things got weird between Raven and Brandon next.

It all started when they both reached out for the handle to the diner's entrance at the same time. Their fingers happened to meet, brush against each other, and upon contact, they both jerked away as if the other's touch had been scathing.

"Sorry," they apologized simultaneously, awkwardly, before the squire opened the door for her, making sure to keep a berth between them.

It got worse from there. When they sat down at a booth, the two of them ended up directly across from each other. Thanks to the embarrassing encounter they had only a few moments prior, they could look at everything but each other and Raven saved them both the trouble by staring out of the window until their food arrived.

Stella and Sky, on the other hand, seemed to be comfortable with each other and had no issues launching into easy conversation. Every time they tried to get Brandon and Raven to contribute to it, both parties gave noncommittal answers while doing their best not to address each other. Not out of impertinence, but for the sake of no embarrassing themselves again.

It was backwards, really; given their status as heirs of rival kingdoms, you'd think it would be _Sky_ whom she was self-conscious around, but no, it was his squire. She didn't know why, but figured it was best to keep her interactions with him at a minimum so things didn't get any more awkward. Which they did, when the waitress confused them for couples on a double date.

When corrected, she smiled a little. "That's too bad. You two would be cute together," she said to Raven, glancing pointedly at Brandon.

Neither of them ate much after that.

Breakfast couldn't end soon enough; Raven spent most of the time studying her plate, disconnected from the others' casual chatter. Since it was clear the boys—specifically Brandon—didn't know how to act or what to say around her, she knew it'd be better for them all if she spoke as little as possible and thus retained a voluntary silence, choosing to distract herself by cutting her waffles into elaborate shapes. No one commented on her withdrawal, probably thankful they didn't have to force conversation with her. She could say the same about them.

When it was finally time to get on the road again, she could barely contain her relief. Riding in the same car with everyone was thing, but sharing a meal with them felt unpalatably intimate—inappropriate, almost. Like a violation of an unspoken code.

After they paid for their food and shrugged on their coats, Raven was the first one out of the door. On their way to the Nissan, Sky beckoned to Brandon. "Switch," he said, prompting his squire to toss over the keys. This surprised Raven; she had pegged the prince as the type who preferred not to burden himself with such "common work."

Realizing it was Sky who was headed for the driver's seat, Stella quickened her pace and covered the remaining distance between them and the car in the matter of a few seconds. Making it there first, she victoriously declared, "Shotgun."

"What?" This caught Brandon unawares and upon realizing what it meant for him—more specifically who he'd be stuck with—he nearly broke into a sprint. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough; Stella, who'd already gotten comfortable in the passenger seat, slammed her door shut before the other blond could make it over. He grabbed for the handle but the fairy had already nudged the lock down into place.

The page glowered at her through the glass and she stuck her tongue out in response. "Looks like you're gonna have to keep Raven company," she said, gesturing over her shoulder for emphasis as Sky cranked up the engine.

Raven was already buckled up behind the prince. "Don't worry, I won't bite," she said in the flattest, most humorless voice she could muster when Brandon had no choice but to join her in the backseat.

"Mhm-hmm," he hummed though Raven noticed he was sitting on the far end of his seat, an inch away from almost being pressed against the door. Okay then.

"You two get comfortable back there," said Stella smugly as they pulled out of the parking lot and sped toward the highway. "We still have a _long_ drive ahead of us."

~SIF~

The next hour seemed to fly by, thankfully.

Raven spent majority of the time reading, doing her best to tune out the radio and Stella's nonstop babbling. She didn't bother to converse with Brandon, who was still stuck with her in the back thanks to Stella's refusal to swap seats. She didn't even budge when they stopped for gas.

The moment they parked at the pump, she expectantly announced, "I'll take a large coffee with cream and extra sugar."

Knowing the request was directed at him, Brandon glared at the back of her head. "Get it yourself."

"I would but this seat is far too comfortable," she insisted, wiggling in it for emphasis. "Besides." She gestured toward the convenience store, whose lackluster facade was far from the glitzy storefronts she was used to. "That place isn't exactly what I'd call princess-friendly—I'd be out of my natural habitat. You, on the other hand, would fit right in."

"Because I'm a commoner," said Brandon in a deadpan.

"Because we royals are sensitive to our surroundings," corrected Stella, "but if you want to put it that way."

Brandon raised an eyebrow at Sky as if silently requesting backup, but even the prince was no match for her. He merely chuckled. "Make mine extra large," was all he said before slipping outside.

Stella beamed.

The page looked annoyed, but accepted his defeat without argument. He was clearly used to yielding. Raven, who'd quietly observed the ease the three of them shared, felt a pang of sympathy for him. "I'll go with you," she offered, following suit as he unclipped his belt. She wanted to show that she wasn't one to hold expectations based solely on one's title—

"Thanks, but I got it," Brandon was quick to shoot down the offer, leaping out of the car faster than Raven could get her door open. "Be back in a sec."

Stella watched as he followed Sky across the parking lot, waiting until they both disappeared inside the store to twist around in her seat. "So what's going on between you and Brandon?"

The question took Raven by surprise. "What?" she said, gaze snapping to meet the fairy's.

"What's going on between you and Brandon?" repeated Stella, hungry eyes unblinking as she watched the witch with rapt attention. She was in gossip-girl mode. "Don't worry, you can trust me."

Annoyance sparked to life inside Raven and she couldn't decide if it was because of the fairy's nosiness, utter cluelessness, or juvenile inclination to assume tension between a boy and a girl was automatically romantic. "There's nothing going on between us," she said flatly, the near-sarcastic edge in her voice saying _isn_ _'_ _t it obvious?_

Stella didn't pick up on it—she wanted to be humored. She cocked a manicured eyebrow— _I beg to differ_ it seemed to say in wordless rebuttal. "So why have you two been acting so shy? You've barely said anything to each other the whole trip."

 _Shy?_ She thought Brandon and Sky refused to hold the other's gaze or make conversation because they were _shy?_ Their respective kingdoms _hated_ each other, but she thought they were merely being _shy?_ As a Crown Princess set to one day take the throne, Stella's lack of political insight was almost frightening. Raven made the mistake of trying to explain. "Because—we—my—look, I don't want to talk about it," she said firmly, warningly, turning to the window. She didn't owe Stella an explanation—and even if there was one, she couldn't possibly be expecting Raven to play along with her little game, to actually sit here and pretend to be friends with her.

Because, despite her current amiability, Raven knew that the Princess of the Sun and Moon, like most people for that matter, had never cared for her—no, not really. And she still didn't—why wouldn't she? Like all royals, Stella's parents had most likely instilled their political beliefs in their daughter and thus, she'd been raised to believe the Queens were basically demon spawn. Raven was no fool; she knew Stella still thought as much. The only thing that'd changed was the literal distance between them. Since the blond now had to tolerate Raven's presence, she figured it might as well be to her amusement. That was why all the remarks she made toward the witch were either teasing or playful in nature. She expected the dark sorceress to take the bait, to serve as her personal source of entertainment, something Raven refused to be.

What she said earlier still stood: she wasn't in the mood to play games.

Stella, who still had yet to realize this, looked disappointed. "Oh well. That's probably for the best," she said with airy nonchalance, "I don't think Brandon's into witches anyway." _Like most people,_ she didn't have to add, leaving the implication unspoken.

 _Is that so?_ "No," said Raven, unmoved by the subtle jab, "but I heard Prince Sky does."

She regretted the words the moment they slipped off her tongue. The tension that'd just dissolved between them returned as if triggered by a switch, the mood darkening immediately.

Stella, who hadn't expected the witch to retaliate, went rigid— Raven's comeback had clearly struck a nerve. "Yeah, well with all the horrible things your mother's done to Eraklyon, I'm sure you're the last person he'll ever be interested in," she said defensively, failing to keep the bitterness out of her voice as she angled her face away so Raven couldn't see the alarm painted there.

Raven's guilt was like a shard of ice to the heart. She shouldn't have said that—she'd seen how Stella stared after Sky, how her eyes lingered on his backside as he walked away with a swagger that was all too common among princes. She'd picked up on the fairy's crush and used to deliver a low blow all because she let her temper get the best of her. To say she was ashamed was an understatement.

"Don't worry, Stella. I'm not interested," she said softly, apologetically. She wasn't looking to make an enemy out of the fairy, especially not over a misunderstanding she'd created.

But it was too late. The damage had already been done. _"_ I'm not either. I'm just telling you so you won't set yourself up for heartbreak. That's all," insisted Stella tightly, though her voice lacked conviction.

Thankfully, it was in that moment when the boys emerged from the convenience store. While the prince made for the pump, Brandon delivered the drinks. "Coffee for the fairy," he announced, handing the plastic cup to Stella, who accepted it without her usual gusto.

"Thanks Brandon," she said shortly, stiffly.

To Raven's surprise, Brandon passed a cup over to her. "And hot chocolate for the…uh, dark sorceress."

"Thank you, Brandon." Her forced smile must've looked as strange as it felt because the page was suddenly alert.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, eyes darting between the girls as if he could see the tension crackling in the air between them.

"No," they both replied simultaneously, voices equally defensive.

Brandon didn't look convinced. "What happened?" he pressed, and Raven could tell he was trying his hardest not to appraise her suspiciously.

"Nothing," the witch replied coolly.

"Careful, Brandon. You might upset her and from what I hear, things tend to… _ignite_ when she's angry," drawled Stella, glancing at Prince Sky pointedly. He was pumping gas, its oddly aromatic smell swelling inside the car.

Now Brandon was alarmed. "Relax. I'm not going to blow us up, if that's what you're implying," Raven said in a deadpan.

Brandon's face blanched.

"I'm not. I'm just warning Brandon, that's all," insisted Stella casually. "I know you can be a little…hot-headed."

Brandon fidgeted.

"I said relax," Raven snapped at him.

Stella blinked innocently. "See?"

Raven regarded her evenly—the witch was well aware of what was going on and would accept her punishment _only_ because she felt guilty about her tactless comment. "Fine," was all she said, yielding. "You win."

Without another world, she opened her door with deliberate calm. Sky, still pumping gas, started to say something, but she didn't give him time to. Instead, she simply walked across the parking lot, to the grassy curbside that was a good distance away from both the Nissan and the gasoline.

She planted herself there, remaining in that spot while never taking her eyes off Stella, who she could see through the windshield. The fairy was smirking at her ever so subtly. Meanwhile, Brandon looked a bit embarrassed and Sky outright confused.

She didn't budge when the prince returned the nozzle to its dispenser, or when he got back in the driver's seat. He cranked up the engine but the car idled in the same spot, three pairs of eyes staring at her from its interior. They were all expecting her to come back over, but she wasn't going anywhere. Instead, she just stared back, face blank as a winter wind ruffled her hair.

This went on for a good minute or two until Raven saw Stella's lips move, face slightly inclined to Sky. She was telling her something. It was in that moment the prince finally understood what was happening and slowly drove up to the curb. Only then did the dark princess slip into the backseat, unclosing it with a calm that was almost unnatural.

They resumed the road trip in silence. After ten minutes, Sky figured it was permissible to quietly ask, "What was that about?"

"Apparently, Stella saved us all from certain doom," said Raven blandly.

When she didn't elaborate Sky looked to Stella inquisitively. The blond only rolled her eyes. "Just drive," she said.

~SIF~

Surprisingly, the rest of the drive was pretty lighthearted. Stella had been a bit defensive at first; she'd spent the first twenty minutes or so engaged in active, almost possessive conversation with Sky. When Raven didn't rise to the challenge, making a point of refusing to play tug-of-war over his attention, it wasn't long before she went back to being her old self, wisecracking and occasionally teasing Raven or Brandon. To be honest, Raven didn't mind; the easygoing atmosphere was a welcome reprieve, the calm before she hoped wouldn't be a storm.

Howbeit, there was a shirt in mood the moment they passed into Southern New Hampshire. It was an air of gravity fell over the Nissan. Brandon started to visibly switch into Specialist Mode, his eyes becoming more focused; Sky sat straighter and gripped the wheel tighter; Raven put her book away and stared out of the window intently; Stella finally pried her eyes away from the sun visor mirror and even talked less. They were approaching their destination, meaning it was time to get serious. They had business to take care of, one Raven had been mentally preparing herself for ever since they left.

Shortly after crossing the border, they got on an exit ramp and were soon navigating narrow, bendy streets bordered by nothing but naked trees. Many twists and turns later, Sky pulled off on the shoulder of a road.

Stella stared out of her window at the emptiness of the woods. "This is it?" she asked skeptically.

"No, but this is the closest we can get." Sky gestured at the GPS. The remote red dot onscreen was a considerable distance away from the road. He cut the engine. "It's show time, people."

That was all he had to say. Raven, like a bird freed from a cage, nearly propelled herself outside, immediately embraced by the fresh, frosted air of winter. It was damp, wet with the promise of snow and something else, something that made her magic purr in response.

 _Mana._

For whatever reason, there were higher concentrations of it here. She could feel it coating the greyish-white streaks of light only winter's sun could give, replenishing her magic at a rate far faster than what was normal in the Mundane World, the realm of limited magic energy. Something was definitely afoot in these parts. Something supernatural.

Alert, Raven surveyed their surroundings. With the trees being so skeletal, there was nothing to hide behind, but that meant nothing. If a sorcerer truly was still hanging around here, they were most likely veiling their presence through special means. They would maintain that cover until it was in his or her best interest to strike, most likely from behind. Everyone would have to watch their backs.

Stella didn't seem to share Raven's caution as she made a show of getting out of the car and shaking her hair out. She took a good look around, but appeared more disinterested than anything. "Ah, the woods. The dullest place in existence if you aren't one of those psychos who get a kick out of chasing campers around with an axe."

"That only happens in the movies." Prince Sky raised an eyebrow at her as he slammed his door, the sound unnecessarily loud in their surrounding's barrenness. "And aren't princesses supposed to be in-tune with nature?"

Stella flashed him a grin that was part playful part flirty. "That only happens in the movies," she drawled.

"Okay, time to focus," announced Brandon, prompting the others to appear at his side as he lifted the trunk open. Raven wasn't the only one who'd come prepared; the trunk was full of gear ranging from an assortment of special swords to technological gadgets. She even spotted a pair of oversized handcuffs in the far back—troll restraints.

Sky chuckled. "Take your pick, ladies."

"Thanks, but there's only one weapon I need," said Stella, holding up a hand so all could see the Ring of Solaria.

"What about you, Raven?"Brandon was picking through the equipment, selecting only the most important things to place in his backpack. Raven noticed how he'd subtly angled it away from her so she couldn't see its contents. She didn't take it personally; after all, she'd brought along a few secrets of her own.

But that didn't mean she had to reveal them, as she knew the Specialist had only asked because he hadn't forgotten her bag. He wanted information, information Raven wouldn't give him. If he was going to be secretive, so was she. "I'm good," was all she said, suspecting the boys wouldn't have willingly lent her anything even if she'd answered differently.

"We'll need these," said Sky, unzipping one of the duffel bags to reveal a collection of handheld devices with long antenna—walkie-talkies. "We'll use them to communicate with each other just in case we need to split up," he explained, handing one to each of them. Being a solid chunk of metal, it had a considerable heft to it and so it wouldn't weigh her down, Raven shrunk it down before slipping it in her pocket. Her bag was in there too, all of her tools miniaturized and tucked away in the safety of her coat where she couldn't lose them. She hoped she wouldn't have to use most of them, but it was wise to keep them close just in case.

Stella wasn't so quick to accept hers. "You couldn't get something more modern?" she asked, eyeing the device with distaste. "Those things are prehistoric."

"They are a bit old-fashioned," admitted Sky, "but they make up for it in efficiency. Not only do they have a battery life of seventy-two hours, but the frequency they're tuned to is encrypted so no one will be able to listen in on us."

Stella was unimpressed. "They're still ugly," she said like that was the only thing that mattered, but had the sense to take it.

Once the boys felt like they'd packed enough supplies, they shrugged on their backpacks "Alright, time to head out," announced Brandon, clipping the hilt of his deactivated blade to his waist. "Girls, if one of you would do the honors..."

Knowing that was her cue—there'd be fewer issues if she took care of it instead of Raven—Stella stepped forward. "Watch how it's done," she drawled at Raven. When it came to charms it was wise to meditate on the desired effect before execution, but a beat didn't pass before Stella was casting the spell. They all stood back as tendrils of golden light wrapped around the Nissan, the magic setting in quickly. And then, as if by magic—it _was_ magic—the vehicle shrunk down-down-down until it was no bigger than a toy car. Sky easily picked it up and slipped it in safekeeping.

Once that was done, Brandon took charge. "Okay, everyone," he announced, stepping off the asphalt and onto the snowy roadside. "Let's get going."

~SIF~

After a good twenty minutes of traveling through unchanging woodland, Raven was beginning to suspect Brandon either was purposely leading them down no definite path to throw her off until he paused at what looked like the edge of the woods from afar, but was actually the top of a rather steep slope. The terrain dipped down into an expansive clearing, which, by the way it was bordered by evergreens in their frozen finery, was a winter wonderland of its own.

The incline was rather steep; they had to use the tree limbs as handholds so they wouldn't fall, which Raven almost ended up doing several times. She expected Stella to use her missteps as an opportunity to gloat over her wings (and Raven's lack of) but the blond was too busy latching on to Sky like a leech, which Raven suspected was the reason her wings were nowhere in sight. Once they'd managed to stumble down the hill without any injuries, Raven expected the boys' to lead them straight to the source of the signal but they paused in the middle of the clearing, prompting the girls to follow suit.

Brandon, cautious as ever, scanned their surroundings. "Can either of you confirm we're not being watched?" he asked lowly, directing the question at them.

"Yes," said Raven at the same time Stella was saying, "Of course. Sun Magic isn't just for aesthetics, you know." Spreading her arms apart, she confidently declared, "Solar Sense!" at the same time Raven was muttering, "Seek."

Their spells, both radar-like energies that used solar mana to detect thermal signatures, discharged not even a beat after each other. Stella's spell, a halo of sunbeams, dispersed throughout the area and in between the trees, chased by the orchid vapor that was Raven's.

Due to her spell being an extension of her heat magic, Raven felt any and all thermogenic organisms that were caught in its radius—the Specialists and Stella, a few birds, a lone hare, and a pair of bats. She could "see" them all without actually _seeing_ them, their body heat defining their forms in Raven's "radar". To her relief, apart from her companions', she didn't detect any others that were human in shape. They were completely alone out here.

Stella, whose spell had reached just as far as Raven's, announced, "All clear. There's no one out here for miles." Raven simply nodded in confirmation, the gesture overshadowed by Stella's self-satisfaction.

"Good." Brandon motioned toward Raven, face steely, all business. "This way," he said, starting toward one of the tree—the largest in the clearing—with a sturdy trunk the width of three people. Raven said nothing, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she followed him, Stella and Sky falling into step behind her. Ankle-deep in snow, they crunched over to the tree, where Brandon extracted the small chip the drone had injected into the bark. It was the machine that'd detected the rune, the one they'd driven up all the way up from New York to New Hampshire just for Raven to decipher, on its special mana-sensitive scanner during one of its patrols through the countryside and flagged the spot for future probing. Since Sky and Brandon were rookies, the duty of investigating had fallen to them which was why they recruited Raven, the only person they knew of who could read runes.

Speaking of runes, now that the chip was gone, the glamour fell and the rather large symbol in the bark once again became visible to the naked eye. Knowing this was where she took over, Raven nudged the squire out of the way and crouched down in front of the tree to take a closer look at the etching. The picture Brandon showed her last week hadn't been the clearest thanks to the curtain of snow that'd clouded the drone's camera, but now that she was here in person she could see every character perfectly. Given how faded the marks were this rune had been here for quite some time...

"What does it say?" asked Stella expectantly, peering over the witch's shoulder.

Sky gently pulled her back. "Maybe you should give her time to read it first." The blond said something else, but Raven was too focused on the seal to heed her.

It was huge—big enough for a person to stretch out inside it without their feet or arms meeting the rim—and it'd been carved in Standard Notation, having a circular base with a series of runes ringing the inside. Judging by the smaller seals inscribed around the heart of it, it was multi-functioned, containing numerous incantations in word form. That wasn't what concerned Raven, however. No, the problem wasn't _how_ it was written, but what it was written _in_.

She couldn't read it.

She willed her face into a mask of indifference, careful not to let her puzzlement show as she studied the foreign markings. What language was this? She wasn't versed in it, yet it seemed vaguely familiar…

Raven brought her gloved fingers up the wet, frozen bark, tracing one of the letters as she tried to place it to an alphabet. It was swirly in shape, almost like the visual representation for wind...

Hold on—

"A fairy wrote this," she said aloud, not sounding nearly as surprised as she felt. Having mainly studied common runery, she'd almost forgotten what its fairy variant looked like.

This got the others' full attention and they gathered around her, radiating curiosity. "How can you tell?" asked Brandon, lowering himself to her level.

"Most of fairy runes are related to nature," explained Raven. She pointed at one the carvings. "See how this one kind of looks like a raindrop? And this one like a dragonfly?"Brandon nodded, but Raven knew it made no difference to him if they were written in toad. All he cared about, and rightfully so, was—

"Can either of you read it?" he asked, glancing between the girls.

Stella shook her head. "Sorry, but runes aren't my thing."

"I can't read it either," admitted Raven but before anyone could give their hope up, she quickly added, "but I bought a dictionary of runic languages, so I might be able to translate." She was suddenly glad she'd been paranoid back when she was packing for the trip. She'd had her mother's advice in mind: _"It's better to be over prepared than not prepared at all."_

"Please," said Brandon as she enlarged her bag to full size, "take all the time you need."

~SIF~

The sun was high in the sky by the time Raven got done flipping back and forth between languages, finally coming to a conclusion.

"It's a doorway."

Brandon was at her side in an instant. While he'd given her room to work, he'd always remained close by to keep an eye on her, like he couldn't trust her not to somehow sabotage the seal the second he gave the opportunity. "What do you mean?"

Raven rose from her perch on the solid block she'd conjured, closing her dictionary with finality. After who knows how long of staring at its unimaginative pages, the world looked so white and pristine. "Just what I said."

"She's done?" called out Sky, prompting Raven to glance over her shoulder to find him and Stella heading toward them. While she'd been working incessantly, the two had drifted away to the other side of the glade to talk and flirt.

"She says it's a door," Brandon called back, though by the sound of it he was having a hard time taking her word for it. His eyes never left the engraving as if silently commanding it become comprehensible.

Stella scrutinized it as well. "A door?" she repeated with an equal amount of skepticism. "Like some kind of portal?"

"I don't think so." Raven flicked a finger at her blocky stool. Lavender light glowed around the edges before the whole thing started to dissolved bit-by-bit, the fragments floating away like a stream of embers before fading into nothing on the wind. "From what I can tell, there aren't any coordinates to indicate it leads to another location. That being said, it can only open to whatever's on the other side of the rune—"

"You mean _inside_ the tree?" Judging by her expression, Stella clearly thought she was being absurd. "How is that possible? It's too small."

"True. My guess is that something's being hidden in there, or maybe this is a secret entrance to an underground lair."

"There's only way to find out," said Sky, reaching for the hilt of his deactivated sword. "This might not be an axe, but it works even better."

"No," said Raven sharply, startling him. "Cutting it would be useless. If it were that simple, the fairy wouldn't have bothered with a rune." She placed a gloved hand on the oak's thick, icy skin. "There's a pocket of space—a mini dimension—on the other side, and you can only access it by opening the special entrance. If you were to cut your way through, you wouldn't find anything."

There was a moment of silence as the others processed this.

"So if this is basically a door, it's gotta have some sort of magic key, right?" asked Brandon.

"You mean like an activation code? What would it even be? Open Sesame?" huffed Stella, sarcastic as always. "There's no way we'll be able to guess it."

"I don't think we need to," said Raven, "this specific rune that doesn't have a password. The fairy probably didn't think one was necessary since sorcerers are far and few around here. However, in order to activate it, we'll need one thing."

"What?" the others said in unison.

"Winx. Since it was a fairy who drew the rune, it'll only operate with fairy magic."

Upon hearing that, Stella perked up and a smile slowly bloomed on her face. "That's right up my alley. It's a good thing I came along, isn't it? Otherwise, all of this would've been for nothing," she said, aiming the smug comment at Raven. Because, despite Stella's attitude toward her, there was no forgetting the fact it was _she_ who was technically the intruder, not the witch. It was _Raven_ whom the Specialists had sought out and an eavesdropping Stella, probably not liking the thought of her being alone with the boys (specifically Sky), had thoughtlessly inserted herself in their plans. Thinking back, that was most likely the reason the fairy had been so amiable toward Raven—because she didn't have the right not to be. But now that she'd proven to be just as useful to the boys (oh, gag), she felt like they were on equal footing and wanted to rub it in, childish as it may be.

But Raven didn't care—nor was she that petty. She didn't come here to bask in masculine attention; all she cared about was protecting the Mundane World from a potential threat, and Stella needed to recognize that. She also needed to get it through her head that Raven had absolutely no intentions of competing with her.

"Yeah," the dark sorceress made a point of agreeing, "it is."

"So what do I do?" asked Stella, stepping toward the oak.

"All you have to do is infuse a little of your mana into the tree, and the rune should respond to your winx."

"But what if it's programmed to reject foreign energies?" Sky was quick to pose the prospect before Stella could make contact with the oak. "It could release some kind of dark enchantment as a response to an attempted hijacking."The prince was smarter than Raven took him for—interesting, but not surprising. Being a prince, he was expected to be knowledgeable in more aspects than one.

Stella, however, didn't share his concern. She simply batted her eyelashes at him and drawled, "There's no need to worry, my dear prince. I'm the fairy of the sun, remember? My magic will burn the evil right out of it."Then, turning to the tree, she placed both palms on the area enclosed by the rune. "Well, here goes nothing."

A bright yellow light passed from the fairy into the tree, illuminating its outline. The frost glazing the trunk and the layers of snow weighing the branches melted instantly, the slick and powdery white thawing into crystal-clear water that fully evaporated, dried into nothingness before it could drip down to the ground. "That should do it," announced Stella, taking a step back as her winx ringed the rune with gold. The four of them watched as its inner parts lit up one by one, the dents in the wood filling with the luminous energy Stella had poured into them until they were all aglow. To conclude the lightshow, the bark of the rune's empty center disappeared, revealing…

 _Stone._

It was dark inside but thanks to the daylight, they could clearly see the rocky wall inscribed inside the trunk.

Sky's eyes widened. "What the…?"

Raven dared to come closer. She peered inside to discover the wall was actually part of a shadowy chute, one they were at the top of. She couldn't see the end of it; it was too long, allowing a descent deep into the blackness, deep into the unknown of underground.

The dark sorceress felt no triumph when she turned to face Stella. "Told you."


	3. Prologue: A Discovery in Frost

**A/n: Yes, I'm still alive! Sorry it took so long to update; I had to take a moment to figure out where I wanted this story to go. But I'm back now (hopefully). I wasn't planning on updating any time soon but since we're all bored as hell (the whole country's in quarantine for those who're reading this post- COVID19) I figured I might as well post this. The next part is the final part of the prologue; originally, this chapter was supposed to contain the rest of it, but I cut it in half so I can update sooner. The conclusion should be coming soon. Sit tight and stay safe everyone!**

 **(P.S. If you're reading this, the chapters are a bit disorganized. Chapter I is listed before this one, but ignore it. I'll go back and fix it once I'm done editing).**

* * *

ღ Sisters in Flameღ

.

.

.

 _Prologue_

.

.

.

 **A Discovery in Frost**

* * *

"I don't know about you guys, but this place is totally giving me the creeps," said Stella with a dramatic shudder for emphasis, curled fingers tightening around the cyan marble of her scepter. The Ring of Solaria in its expanded form. The fairy was using the talisman like a life-sized flashlight, its sun-reminiscent head projecting thick rays of goldish-white light. The buttery beams illuminated the otherwise pitch-black bunker, cutting through the darkness like lancers made of light. "There's a monster down here, I just know it."

"There's no monster, Stella," deadpanned Brandon, who'd already grown tired of the fairy's incessant chattering. It off-set the concentrated calm the rest of them had fallen into. "And will you keep it down? If there is a monster you just gave away our element of surprise."

Stella pretended not to hear that last part, but had the sense to lower her voice as she scoffed, "Uh, hello? Dark, creepy, underground tunnel— _of course_ there's a monster! Don't you watch TV?"

Sky chuckled. "That's just it, princess. TV's not real."

"Says who? The mundanes? Because if they do, they also say fairies aren't real but guess who has a gorgeous pair of wings?" the blond countered without an ounce of humor.

True enough, eight translucent leaflets were unfurled behind her, symmetrically arranged in the shape of a star. They might've looked delicate, like nothing more than sheer strips of sparkly silk, but fairy wings were deceptively strong. Their soundless batting was enough to keep Stella afloat, glittery winx raining off their light-blue tips. If you asked Raven, having them out was a waste of valuable mana when you could just walk—something Stella utterly refused to do. _"_ _Are you crazy? These are new boots,_ _"_ she'd snorted with no small amount of disgust, eyeing the rat droppings strewn along the baseboards.

Speaking of boots, gone were the moon-white ones she'd been wearing earlier, replaced by a pair that was dusk orange and decorated with crescent moons. With the adapting of her fairy form came a new outfit, one that was personalized to her powers. Thus, being the Fairy of the Sun and Moon, Stella's color palette included a variety of oranges and yellows with pale blue accents. It must've come with thermal protection as well because although she sported a crop top and short skirt that left her shoulders and legs exposed, Stella didn't seem the slightest bit cold.

Speaking of cold, Raven herself was a bit chilly. To conserve her own mana, she'd reduced the intensity of her inner-warmth spell, leaving her partially susceptible to the biting chill of underground.

" _You_ think there's a monster, right Raven?" Stella suddenly piped up.

The dark princess could feel the blond's eyes on her from above but made a point of not looking up at her. "I don't know; what makes you think I did?" the witch asked evenly, keeping her eyes trained on the path ahead.

Stella hummed an _I dunno._ "When it comes to all things dark and scary, I just assumed you were the expert." She sounded innocent enough, but Raven couldn't help but wonder if there a deeper meaning veiled behind those words. If so, she didn't care because in actuality, she _was_ kind of an expert when it came to all things "dark and evil." Naturally; she was the _Evil_ Queen's daughter.

Hence the reason their surroundings didn't alarm her. Growing up in Queen Castle, she'd spent majority of her time sitting beside her mother in the shadow-shrouded dungeon, learning how to brew the most dangerous of elixirs. Compared to her mother's workshop, this place was no scarier than a darkened closet.

That was why she walked at the front of the group. Brandon, either because he didn't like her taking charge or didn't trust her to, kept to her side. With how loyally he stuck beside her, you'd think _she_ was the one he'd sworn to protect instead of Sky. Speaking of the prince, he walked a step behind his squire as if the roles were reversed.

Together, the three of them used flashlights to illuminate the dark corners Stella's light couldn't reach. It was an effort not to recoil at the patchwork of mold clinging to the stone walls or the piles of trash dressing the baseboards. Raven was just glad they didn't have to smell it; upon descending into the underground bunker, Stella had the good idea to send up a ventilation barrier to protect them from the odor and mold spores. It circled around them invincibly, shutting in clean air while blocking out toxins.

The beam from Sky's flashlight slid across the leftward wall, illuminating a mold formation that strangely resembled a face. The prince scrunched his own into a similar expression. "So what do you think's waiting for us at the end of the tunnel?" he asked, "whatever it is, it must be pretty important if someone felt the need to hide it under the woods."

Raven shrugged. "Maybe it's a gold vault someone forgot about," she suggested noncommittally. She would be wise not to engage in serious conversation with any of her… _companions_. All of them knew better than to get friendly with the heiress of the most hated monarchies.

Stella huffed. " _Forget_ and _gold_ don't go in the same sentence. But if there is a small chance someone left a fortune down here, finders keepers."

Sky chuckled at that. "I doubt it'll compare to Solaria's. Rumor has it the Imperial Palace has more gold than sunlight."With Solaria being the Realm of the Sun, that was a testament to the Solaris' wealth.

Stella visibly inflated with pride. Considering Eraklyon's Royal Family was one of the wealthiest in the whole Magic Dimension, it must've stroked her ego to be acknowledged by its prince. "True. I'm just naturally attracted to shiny things."

Brandon looked skeptical. "If it was a treasury we would've set off some sort of security mechanism by now. My guess is that this is someone's secret lair."

"By that logic, wouldn't we have still set off a booby trap?" asked Raven, being careful not to look at him.

"Unless we're dealing with an idiot," said Stella, shifting the Staff of Solaria to her other hand. "Last time I checked, monsters aren't exactly experts when it comes to home security."

"Yes, but didn't Raven say a fairy carved the doorway?" pointed out Brandon. "It could only be activated with winx."

Stella snorted from above. "And? A fairy wouldn't be caught dead in this place."

"You mean _you_ wouldn't," corrected Raven.

"I'm just speaking in general. No offense but not everyone likes shutting themselves up in dark, creepy places."

Raven refused to let the fairy get under her skin. " _I_ don't if that's what you're implying," she said coolly yet evenly, well aware of the seemingly innumerable stereotypes that were tagged to witches.

"I'm not," insisted Stella, feigning innocence again. "I'm just saying some people prefer civilization. And sanitation."

Brandon angled his flashlight to the right, the light centering on a dead possum that was facing the wall. "I'm kind of with Stella on this one," he said, mirroring the others' repulsed expressions. "This place isn't fit for human habitation."

"Or anything for that matter," added Sky.

"I heard werewolves don't mind a little filth. Maybe that's what we're dealing with," suggested Stella, sounding sure of herself.

"No," said Raven, shaking her head. "Their noses are too sensitive to handle the mold stench; they'd go haywire."

"Yes, but as my ventilation spell proves, there are clearly ways around that." Her face brightened with an idea. ""Or maybe an _ogre_ lives down here. That would make more sense."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain how it'd be able to activate the fairy door," reminded Brandon, their exaggerated shadows sliding across the stone as they walked. "Most ogres don't even have magic."

"So? It just means he had a little help, that's all," insisted Stella, waving away the validness of his point. "Whatever witch or warlock he's working with must know how to imitate fairy magic."

"Why are you so convinced we're dealing with a dark creature?" asked Raven, brows furrowing as she allowed herself to glance up at the airborne fairy. "No evidence has pointed to one."

"For now," corrected Stella, causing a needle of red-hot annoyance to sting Raven. "And I'm just looking at things realistically. It's no secret monsters are running rampant on Earth."

That last bit was a pointed dagger that stabbed Raven clean through the heart. It was no secret the past generations of Queens had had a warped fascination with Earth—and it was also no secret they'd sent their dark servants to wreak havoc on the magicless populace. That was one of the reasons Raven had agreed to come on this little "field trip." If a dark creature happened to be causing trouble in the Mundane World, she felt like it was her personal responsibility to end its reign of terror. Though it didn't come close to undoing the damage her ancestors had caused, it was a start.

"I had nothing to do with that," snapped Raven sharply, allowing herself to glare up at the fairy with eyes that held warning.

Stella didn't bristle at it. "I'm not saying you did," she insisted, having the nerve to dismiss Raven's exasperation. "Yeesh, no need to get so defensive." _Typical witch_ , she left unspoken.

Anger, hot and piecing, stirred inside Raven but she bottled it quickly. She refused to give the fairy any more satisfaction that she already had. So instead of launching into an argument like the others were undoubtedly expecting her to, she simply pressed her lips together and marched ahead of them, her free hand curling at her side.

Behind her, she heard Brandon whisper "Stella!"sharply.

"What? It's not my fault she's so sensitive," the blond huffed, faultless as always.

Raven clenched her flashlight tighter. Refusing to let her composure come undone, she drew air into her lungs and exhaled slowly, her breath carrying away that pent-up tension. She chided herself for succumbing to Stella's baiting. _I will not let her get the best of me again,_ she inwardly conviction was centering and the witch felt herself returning to reality, her surroundings once coming into focus again. Just in the nick of time, too, because a dead-end was up ahead; Raven could make out the shape of a wall beyond the glow of her flashlight. She paused a few feet in front of it, waiting for the others to catch up.

"A dead end? Well, that's a bit anticlimactic," said Stella, voice tinged with disappointment. "So someone went through the trouble of digging an underground tunnel just for it to lead to nowhere?" asked Brandon, sharing Raven's skepticism.

"Sounds like a waste of time," commented Sky.

"Sounds like a deception," corrected Raven. "I'm pretty sure there's something behind this wall—we just need to get to the other side."

"I guess it's a good thing we brought that demolecularizer," Sky said to Brandon, prompting the squire's face to light up in remembrance.

"That won't be necessary," interjected Raven as the brunette started to shrug off his backpack. "There may be an easier way to get around the wall."

"What, you mean like a secret door?" said Stella, voice the height of sarcasm.

"Yes." Raven was already racking her brain for a revelation spell and when one sprung to mind, she rallied and magic and mumbled, " _Through fire this spell was written; may its clarifying light show what is hidden!_ _"_

"Rhyming huh? That's so last year," Stella felt the need to comment as Raven speared the spell into the air around them.

The colorless, odorless mist dispersed across the surrounding stone, prompting a doorframe to reveal itself little by little. Whatever spell that had been cloaking it collapsed, the glamour peeling away from the wall like a sticker to expose a pair of heavy, stone doors reinforced with wood.

Sky pouted, pretending to be disappointed. "Right when I thought we were gonna test this bad boy out," he said, returning a strange-looking device to his bag of supplies.

"Maybe next time," said Raven humorlessly, knowing full well there wouldn't be a next time. At least not one that involved her.

"Well, time for the moment of truth," announced Brandon, reaching out for the handles.

"Don't touch that!" cautioned Stella, prompting the squire's hand to freeze halfway to the brass.

"Why? What's wrong?" the blond asked, whirling around to face the blond with newfound alertness.

"The handles could be enchanted with anti-intrusion charms," said Raven, understanding Stella's distress. If that was the case and someone made the mistake of coming in contact with the handles, that person could be instantly repelled by a jolt of magic, an electric shock, or worse.

"Actually, I was gonna say because they're dirty, but that too." The fairy gestured toward the doors, commanding them to open with a charm of her own. There was a clicking sound as the doors shifted, prompting everyone to take a cautious step back as they slowly eased open in magical obedience, their rusty hinges screeching dramatically.

Something was glowing.

The chamber on the other side of the threshold was half-casted in shadow, half-casted in faint blue light. Raven, more curious than cautious, stuck her head inside, craning her neck to behold the singular object built into the wall on the far left. It was made of raised stone, the blocks creating a circular formation that resembled a mirror frame—but instead of glass, a pool of blue energy rippled inside it.

 _A portal._

"The light at the end of the tunnel," breathed Brandon as they filed in. Raven's gaze quickly swept across the rest of the chamber. There wasn't much else to look at; just incessant stone that was oddly free of filth and grime.

The cleaner setting must've come as a relief to Stella because she descended to the ground for the first since they came down here, landing beside Sky. "Of all the places to hide a portal, this has to be the most random," she commented as they dared a few steps closer toward the active portal, watching its energies bounce off one another in soundless harmony.

"I think that's the point," said Rave, mind whirling. Why was this here? What importance did it serve? Was the portal someone's way of accessing the Mundane World from the Magic Dimension? Furthermore, why was it open? Had someone used it recently, or had the last person to pass through carelessly left it open?

"What do you think's on the other side?" wondered Sky, staring at the portal as if trying to envision just that.

"Someone's going to have to go in and find out," said Stella, her tone making it clear she wasn't going to be the one to do it. Brandon and Sky didn't make any move to approach the portal either.

Already knowing who that duty would fall to, Raven rolled her eyes. "Sure. Leave it to the witch," she said, voice heavy with sarcasm she stepped forward. Her heart thrummed with anxiety, but she didn't let it show in her demeanor as she walked up the portal. Sucking in a sharp breath, she brought her face closer to it, preparing to stick her head inside before she could lose her bravado.

The magic of the portal hummed across her skin as her head became submerged in it, blue light flooding her vision. Those sensations lasted all but a nanosecond when the singing suddenly became _stinging,_ a wave of blistering cold pressing against her face like a mask made of frost as her head emerged on the other side of the portal to discover—

Surprise swaddled Raven in frigid folds as the blue energy of the portal disappeared, yielding to blue of another kind.

 _Ice._

Though the lighting was dull and dramatic, there was no doubt in her mind that she was staring into a cavern of ice. While the low ceiling was a curtain of razor-tipped icicles, the floor was smooth and glasslike like a lake that'd frozen over. Characterizing the space in between them were walls that were like arctic glaciers, so blue and crystalline they were almost ethereal.

Raven tried to discern more details but the moment she inhaled, raw cold coiled up her nostrils and seized her body like an invading force, chilling her lungs with a sting so strong she wrenched her head out of the portal with newfound distress.

"What's wrong?" demanded Brandon as the stuffier, warmer air of underground returned.

Raven was shivering as she turned to face him. The cold had already seeped into her bones, numbing her limbs. "T-t-take a l-l-look for y-yourself," she managed to say through chattering teeth.

Sky was already sticking his head through the portal. He was wrenching it out just as quickly. "Holy hell!"

"The opposite, actually," half-joked Raven, gloved hand muffling her voice as she pressed an invisible concentration of heat magic on her face to chase away the cold.

"Let me see," said Stella eagerly, nudging Sky out of the way. Her head went into the portal next, pigtails streaming down her back like ribbons of sunlight. She stayed like for a while, her solar mana allowing her to withstand the cold far longer than Raven and the prince. She made a show of taking in the view, not emerging from the portal until she was satisfied with her assessment. "It's not gold, but I guess it's pretty," she said with a skeptical click of the tongue.

Brandon was the last one to take a look inside the portal. He couldn't hold his head there for more than ten seconds before the cold forced him to recoil away. "It's like looking into the Arctic!" he noted, wiping away the frost that was already glistening on his face.

"It may _be_ the Arctic," said Stella. She thought to herself for a moment. "That _is_ on Earth, right?" Sky nodded in confirmation, prompting Stella to snort. "Who the heck would want a portal leading to that place? It's such a waste. It's basically one giant ice cube, and there aren't shopping malls for miles!"

"I don't know why it's here, but I think we need to investigate," said Brandon, the light from the portal playing across his solemn face.

Sky raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Yeah, but how? Last time I checked, that's kind of impossible."

"Not when you're a sun fairy," chirped Stella, breaking into a grin. "Heat-based powers, remember? All I have to do is zap us with a protection spell and it'll be like we're sunbathing twenty-four seven. Pretty convenient, right?" She glanced at Raven triumphantly: _another point for me_. Raven didn't have to feign indifference—she truly didn't care.

Brandon took a moment to consider what Stella was suggesting. "That would protect us from the cold, but how would we walk across the ice?"

"That's an easy fix," Raven found herself saying as the thought occurred to her. When everyone looked to her for an explanation, she elaborated, "I know a friction charm."

"Then that settles it," said Sky, pleased. "Who's up for a little arctic exploration?"

"Won't be the weirdest place we've explored," Brandon said to Sky in camaraderie.

"Three warmth spells coming up," declared Stella, suppressing her scepter into ring form. "Hold still; this might tickle." With that warning, she zapped Brandon with a ray of golden magic, the suddenness of the spell making him startle. She did the same thing for Sky and Raven watched as a wave of golden flashed across his coat before dissolving into the fabric, creating an invisible shell of warmth around him. Stella did the same thing for herself before turning to Raven and drawling, "How about a little sun magic, Raven? With how pale you are, it might do you a little good."

"No thanks," said Raven firmly. "I'll use my own magic." Placing a hand on her chest, Raven enchanted her clothes with a similar heat-attracting spell. Once that was done, she made a point of lifting up her foot and stamping a glyph on the underside of each boot. "A friction-stabilizing rune," she explained as the rune blinked into invisibility, "when we make contact with the ice, the rune will automatically increase the friction between our feet and the ground. When we return to dry, solid ground, it'll undo the changes on its own."

Though reluctant, the others allowed her to charm their shoes similarity. Stella made a show of lifting off the ground as if Raven had set the rune to implode the moment she placed her feet on the ground. The witch pretended not to notice.

"Now that that's done…" Sky turned to the portal, legs tensing to jump. "Last one in's a rotten egg!" He was disappearing through the pool of blue seconds later.

"Wait for me!" Stella flew after him, leaving Brandon and Raven behind.

Once she vanished inside, Raven expected the squire to follow suit but Brandon stayed behind. "After you," the blond said to Raven, stepping aside. While he sounded chivalric enough, the witch knew the gesture was borne out of caution. He didn't want to run the risk of going in before her—not when she could easily deactivate the portal while he, Stella, and Sky were on the other side.

Raven didn't fault him for being so precautious; after all, she was an "Evil Queen in the making." Considering the bad blood between her homeland and the separate kingdoms of Solaria and Eraklyon, there would be no greater opportunity to get rid of its heirs. Brandon was just looking out for Stella and the prince.

"Thank you," was the witch's short, impassive reply as she stepped forward. Without looking at him, she leapt over the portal's physical threshold, its magic making her body hum for only a second before she was popping out on the other side.

Thanks to the protective properties of her warming spell, there was not a significant change in temperature between locations. The cold of the cave was unable to penetrate the thermal cast shielding her skin.

Now that she was enveloped by new environment, Raven took a good look around, noting the details she'd initially overlooked.

The first thing that caught her attention was the redundancy of the same ice formation. Mirrored on the left and right sides of the cavern were a series of thick, icy pedestals; these pedestals acted as the foundations for what were giant, sculpted rings of frost. The formations arced toward them on either side, prompting Raven to turn around and face the sculpture that completed the sequence. A disc of rippling energy was inscribed within it—the portal she'd just passed through. So that must've meant…

"I think this is a teleportation chamber," she announced just as Brandon was joining in the glacial wonderland. Raven walked over to the closest ice arch—thanks to her rune, she didn't so much as slip on the frosty floor—and braced her hand against it. She could feel the magic coursing through it; it was cold as the ice itself, making her fire magic flare in retaliation. Startled by the sensation, the witch quickly pulled her hand away.

"Yes, but why here of all places?" asked Stella, flying through one of the empty arches. She was fluttering around the cave like a curious butterfly, keeping at a low at altitude to avoid the ceiling of spiked icicles. "Speaking of here, where _is_ here?"

"I'm not sure," said Sky, eyes sweeping across their surroundings. "Antarctica maybe? Siberia?"

"What if we're not even on Earth anymore?" asked Brandon, making a valid point. He glanced between Stella and Raven. "I guess neither of you would know of any ice realms," he said to the Fairy of the Sun and the Witch of Fire.

His words revived an old memory. "Actually, I've heard of _one_ ," Raven spoke up, recalling a geography lesson she had with her mother. "The Omega Dimension."

"Oh yeah! That super awful place where they send Magix's worst offenders," said Stella, "Isn't it rumored to be a frozen wasteland?" She froze in midair, realization dawning. "You don't think we're actually _in_ the Omega Dimension do you?" she asked, the coloring draining from her face. An appropriate reaction; Omega was rumored to be the most brutal place in the whole Magic Dimension.

"Considering we're not dead, I think it's safe to say no," said Sky, breathing misting the air in front of him. Indeed. Had this truly been the Omega Dimension, the beasts that guarded it would've seized them by now.

"If this was the Omega Dimension it'd be pretty stupid to give the prisoners a chance to escape," added Brandon, gesturing toward the active portal.

Stella's shoulders sagged with relief. "So that's ruled out. Any other ideas?"

"Wait, Sky, didn't we bring a GPS with us?"Brandon suddenly remembered, turning to his prince.

Sky nodded. "I forgot all about that," he admitted, shrugging off his backpack. The others gathered around him as he reached into it and pulled out handheld gadget. He pressed one of the buttons with his thumb but the screen light up. He tried again, but the device wouldn't respond. "Uh-oh. Looks like the circuits have already frozen over. Anyone know any repairing spells?"

Stella shook her head. "Sorry; I have a lot of powers, but technomagic isn't one of them."

"Same here," admitted Raven, "Fixing broken glass isn't the same as fixing broken wires."

"Dang it. So what do we do now?" asked Sky, putting the useless device away.

"What every other pioneer does when he—or she—finds themself in a strange new place," said Brandon, taking on an adventurous quality.

"Ask for directions?" guessed Stella.

"Very funny, but no," said Brandon, eyes lifting northward. Raven followed his line of sight, noting a series of ice blocks. They were arranged in a successive sequence—a staircase, one that led up to a circular opening high off the ground. Watery white light was flooding through it, acting as the cave's only light source. Was he suggesting…?

"Do you think it's safe to go out there?" asked Raven as if reading Brandon's mind.

"Yeah, what if we run into a yeti or something?" added Stella.

"Don't worry; a yeti's no match for a phantoblade," assured Sky, patting the deactivated sword clipped to his side.

"What do you say, guys? Up for a little adventure?" asked Brandon, though he seemed to be directing the question toward Raven.

In all honesty, Raven wanted to explore this mysterious new world, but risks would that entail? As Stella mentioned, there could be monsters lumbering around outside. That or guardsman in the small chance this was Omega or some other confinement dimension. Furthermore, Brandon, Sky, and Stella were all strangers—just as they didn't have a reason to trust them, there was no clear reason for her to trust them. She wasn't part of the camaraderie the three of them had fallen into, meaning she was outmatched and outnumbered. While she didn't believe they'd go as far as to gang up on her, there was no guarantee she'd be able to rely on them in a time of peril. It'd be safer to leave them to their curiosity and go home, yet…

Deep down, Raven knew she needed to stay. It wouldn't be right to abandon the others when they might need her later, especially since Stella was the only other person with magic. Should she, Brandon, and Sky find themselves in trouble and Raven wasn't there to help…Raven didn't want to be responsible for a bad ending she could've been there to prevent.

"I'll go with you, but I don't think we should hang around too long," advised Raven, "once we get a general idea of the purpose this place serves, we should come back and decide what to do about the portal." Depending on how things transpired—and what was discovered—they might be given a reason to close the portal or even destroy it. They needed to know who—or what—had been accessing the Mundane World all this time. "We leave at the first sign of trouble."

Brandon nodded in agreement. He looked to Sky and Stella for their answers.

The eager glint in the prince's eyes was answer enough. "I'm in." He winked at Stella. "How about it, princess?"

The blond sighed dramatically. "Too bad I didn't bring my ice skates."

~SIF~

They cautiously poked their heads out of the cave's gaping entrance.

The hall outside was as wide as a standard street, the incessant ice washed in watery light from the crystalline lumenstones fixed on the wall. Lining those walls were big, circular doors that were covered by screens of opaque frost, making it impossible to discern what was on the other side. The ceilings were rather low, suggesting they were on a southern level. Were they still underground? Perhaps; the silence pressing down on the corridor told them these parts didn't see much traffic.

To the left was a dead end, marking by a plain, dense wall of ice; to the right, the hallway stretched on for a few feet before emptying into another. They kept their eyes trained on it, listening for any signs of life; voices, closing doors, footsteps. But they heard nothing.

They listened out for a solid minute before Brandon decided it was safe to declare, "I think the coast is clear. Stay vigilant and keep your voices down. We might not be alone in here."

"I'll check," volunteered Raven. She rallied her magic before lancing it into the air; her intention was to scan the area for any heat signatures like she had back in the forest. However, this attempt was not successful like the last.

Raven knew her spell backfired the moment she discharged it. Since Stella and the boys were in closest proximity, Raven should've sensed them right away, but she didn't—couldn't. Even though she was standing right next to them, her spell didn't alert her of their thermal presences as if their bodies weren't emitting heat at all. That was clearly impossible, so what went wrong? Maybe it was too cold?

"Stella, could you try using Solar Sense?" she asked Stella. Perhaps her sun powers would be more effective. "For some reason, my magic isn't working."

Though Stella was clearly pleased by the prospect of one-upping her, she expelled a dramatic sigh. "What would you guys do without me?" she asked before declaring, "Solar Sense!" The corridor glowed gold for only a moment before the spell was carried away by a phantom wind, traveling away from them in search of heat producing organisms. As soon as Stella's face fell, Raven knew her spell had been just as fruitless.

"Weird; I'm not picking up anything either," the blond admitted, wrinkling her nose.

"That's good, right? It means we have this place all to ourselves," assumed Sky, looking pleased by that outcome

"Correction: _I_ have this place all to myself because according to Solar Sense, you three don't exist."

Brandon frowned. "What?"

"For some reason, our heat-detection charms aren't working. I think it may be too cold," theorized Raven.

Stella huffed. "I'm the sun; _nothing_ _'_ _s_ too cold for me."

"What should we do now?" asked Raven.

"Proceed as planned," replied Brandon, seemingly calm. "Magic isn't the answer to everything. We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open. Now let's get moving; we don't want to stay in one place too long."

~SIF~

"I wonder what's behind these doors," wondered aloud Stella as they walked down the corridor, footsteps short and clipped. Raven had been wondering that herself; so far, the elaborate maze of halls had yet to reveal anything…interesting. There was nothing to be seen other than doors, rows and rows of them.

"Do you think we should try to open one?" suggested Sky, eyeing them curiously.

Raven shrugged. "We could try, but they might be warded with—" The rest of her response died in her throat when three figures appeared from around the corner, blocking the path ahead—

Half a motion had Stella, Sky, and Brandon brandishing their weapons and Raven gathering magic into her hands, all four readying to attack. The strangers acted on a similar instinct, the three of them taking hold of the ice staffs that'd materialized out of thin air. Sorcerers _._ _Sorceresses_ , to be more precise. Because rather than possessing the brutish build of a guardsman or the grotesque attributes of a monster, all three had frames that were as feminine as Raven's and Stella's.

They were all women, but that realization did nothing to calm Raven's hammering heart. When it came to sorcery, women were known to be more ruthless than men—Raven's mother was proof enough. That's why Raven assessed the strangers with no small amount of caution.

They all had skin that was pale as moonlight and equally as bright. Each one donned a fur-lined, raspberry-blue coat that seemed to serve more as an accessory than a source of warmth, because the outfits underneath left their legs, arms, and midriffs exposed. Despite showing so much skin, none of them were shivering—they were indifferent to the harsh temperature. Paired with their winter-themed garbs and frozen weapons, it was safe to assume they were a band of ice mages.

There was a moment of tense silence as each party sized the other up, their eyes raking up and down each other in cold assessment. Though she'd rather avoid confrontation, Raven had been taught to anticipate the worst, which was why she was already forming a battle strategy in her head. If these women truly had ice magic, Stella's and Raven's heat-based magicks would give them an advantage that would make up for the boys' lack of sorcery.

"Who are you?" one of the sorceresses finally asked, wrenching Raven could out of her calculating state. The witch's gaze fastened itself on the middlemost sorceress, who was staring at her stonily. She had short violet hair and dark, slanted eyes that suggested a Melonese heritage—Japanese if she hailed from Earth. A delicate, crystalline flower perched atop her head, denoting her significance among the others.

"Funny; I was just about to ask you the same thing," said Brandon without an ounce of humor, his blade unwavering.

"This is no time to be humorous, invader, "spat the woman to Snow Flower's left. She had curly blue hair that was like a frozen river cascading down her back.

"We're not invaders," said Sky, meeting her hostility with unruffled calm. "We don't even know where we are."

Raven nodded. "We're not here to fight or cause trouble."

"You expect us to believe us?" snapped the woman to Snow Flower's right. Her hair was the faintest of pink, stark against the surrounding ice. "No one has found this place in centuries!"

Stella huffed at that. "Centuries? Just how old are these people?" she muttered low enough so the newcomers couldn't overhead. "And more importantly, what skin products do they use?"If the situation wasn't so tense, Raven would've wondered that herself; the ice wizards looked no more than 10 years older than them.

"Silence," ordered Snow Flower, eyes reflecting a similar demand. "I will not have you scheming under your breaths." What she said next surprised Raven: "Do you swear you come in peace?"

The question almost caught the witch off-guard. She did not expect them to show such lenience—why would they be so forgiving to trespassers? Raven could tell the others were also suspicious of Snow Flower's intent because they nodded reluctantly, unsure if this was some sort of set-up.

"Speak up!" snapped Snow Flower.

"We swear," the four of them chorused, not because they wanted to gain the strangers' trust but because it was true. They had come here with no ill intentions.

"Then you will comply with our orders," said Snow Flower, expecting them to yield to her authority."Lay down your weapons and surrender yourselves to us."

None of them stirred.

"How do we know you won't attack us the second we give up our weapons?" challenged Brandon, blade still aimed at the sorceresses.

It was a fair question, so Snow Flower did not bristle at it. "If you yield them peacefully, we will not raise ours against you."

Again, no one moved. A moment of contemplation passed.

"Do we have your word?" asked Brandon, eyes narrowing.

"You have my word," affirmed Snow Flower, "it is not our way to attack those who pose no threat." Her words sounded genuine enough, but Raven had learned that acting was a skill far more formidable than combat.

She must've come off as truthful to the boys because Brandon and Sky exchanged decisive looks. An unspoken message passed between them, one Sky nodded his agreement to. Together, the two abandoned their defensive stances and deactivated their swords in mirrored motions. They let the helves drop to the ground before kicking them over to the sorceresses, the leather skittering across the ice with a dull thud.

The hilts slowed to a halt side-by-side at Snow Flower's feet but she didn't look down at them. Her strict eyes were glued on Stella, specially her staff. "You as well," she prompted.

Stella compressed the staff into its ring form before slipping it on her finger. "Sorry, but the ring stays with me," the blond said firmly, tone leaving no room for argument. The Ring of Solaria was a treasured Solaris heirloom; to yield such a sacred talisman to a group of strangers would be equivalent to spitting in her ancestors' faces.

Snow Flower must've sensed her resolution because she didn't push it. "Very well." She fastened her hard gaze on Raven. "Are you concealing any weapons on your person?"

"No," Raven replied evenly. Upon seeing how the strangers eyed her suspiciously, she wordlessly unbuttoned her coat and held it open so all could see the black sweater dress underneath. There were no weapons fixed to her waist, none stashed in the inner lining of her coat. When Snow Flower gave a satisfied nod, a small part of Raven sighed in relief. Her warmth spell was clinging to her coat, so had she been instructed to take it off…there would've definitely been a problem.

Snow Flower flicked a finger down at Sky's and Brandon's, prompting both to disappear in a whirl of wintry magic."Now that you are unarmed…" The woman turned her back to them and started down the hall. "…follow me."

Raven, Brandon, Sky, and Stella exchanged glances, assessing each other's reaction to the order. Raven searched their faces and found no defiance. They were going to obey, then.

They wisely kept their mouths shuts as they trailed behind Snow Flower, the sorceress's companions falling into step behind them. Raven was painfully aware of the pointed blades aimed at their backsides, but she preserved her calm composure. She, like the others, would remain compliant—for now.

~SIF~

They were escorted up a flight of stairs, where a pair of frost-trimmed doors opened to palatial entrance hall. It was an effort not to gape openly as Raven's eyes devoured every detail of their new setting.

Though free of furnishing, the chamber was intricately designed with thick ice pillars that were frosted with frozen snow. An artful collection of lumenstones hung overhead, polishing the floor with an ethereal glow that reminded Raven of moonlight gleaming on a frozen lake. There was no room for art or decorative accents because a series of platforms protruded from the walls, reaching up some seven or eight floors. As a whole, the chamber seemed to be the radiant heart of a greater, more majestic structure—perhaps an ice castle—but Raven wasn't paying attention to its icy magnificence. Instead, she was hyperfocused on the individuals populating it.

They were all women and similar to Snow Flower and her companions in terms of appearance: snow-white skin, jeweled-toned hair, and fur-trimmed garments befitting of ice dwellers. They were scattered around the hall, engaged in active conversation with each other—conversation that came to an abrupt halt the moment Raven and the others appeared on the periphery of the chamber. It was almost theatrical, the way a surprised hush fell over the room as everyone turned around to stare with visible shock.

Though stares were something Raven had long since grown accustomed to, the women's eyes were boring into them with bafflement so intense, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit squeamish under their weight.

Snow Flower, sensing both parties' bewilderment, heightened the effect by pausing right under the chandelier, forcing Raven and the others to do the same so everyone could see them in the brighter lighting. The strange women started to gather around them, keeping a wide berth between them as hushed whispers began to circulate around the room. Those whispers rose up to the viewing decks, where more women stared down into the chamber curiously.

"They're staring at us like they've never seen people before," muttered Brandon, noting the women's bewildered expressions. Their winter-toned eyes were layered with rapt fascination, like ancestral people witnessing fire for the first time.

"I have that effect on people," insisted Stella, vain as ever even in a situation as confusing as this.

"Silence," Snow Flower ordered over her shoulder. "You will not speak until you appear before Aurora, our leader. She will decide your fate." She started toward an arched doorway on the opposite side of the chamber, expecting them to follow.

The crowd of…admirers parted to let them through, their eyes never leaving Raven and the others as Snow Flower led them away. The witch could feel them starting after her, their relentless stares chilling her backside. Thankfully, her surroundings were enough to distract her from their shameless gawking.

They entered an arched corridor, one that was bare apart from the snow frozen to the walls. The echo of their footsteps bounced off the incessant ice as one corridor led to another; soon, they were deep in a maze of winding, wintery hallways, all of them devoid of decoration. More women were thinly dispersed throughout them; whenever they caught sight of Snow Flower and the others approaching, they parted to let them through, eyes large and brimming with confusion.

Though it was an effort not to return their stares, Raven kept her eyes trained on the path ahead until Snow Flower brought them before a grand entrance embellished with hoarfrost. The witch's heartbeat accelerated as Snow Flower gestured toward the doors, commanding them to part. Once they were completely open, Snow Flower marched inside and her comrades nudged their prisoners forcibly, wordlessly ordering them to follow.

"Okay, okay. No need to push," muttered Stella as she and the others obeyed.

Upon entrance, the chamber's most notable feature was the chasm splitting it into two.

Starting from the doors onward, an expanse of ice stretched some sixty feet before plunging into a deep ravine from which light wafted up in wraithlike rays. A single, study bridge of crystalline ice reached across it, connecting their side of the room to its severed half. There, a tall, twinkling wall added to the architecture and supported a tapestry of icicles that made the chamber feel more like a cave. The wall by itself was a work of art; the ice was tinted with watery hues of orange and pink, as if someone had managed to capture and liquefy the colors of dusk before diluting them in a gigantic tank that soon froze over. Its dazzling effect was intentional, commanding attention to the imperious ice throne that set stark against the brilliant wall of color. And the woman perched in it.

She was beautiful to say the least, with porcelain skin that seemed to absorb the light's white radiance and pale-blond curls that were tucked underneath the hood of her coat. A poetic admirer might've described her as the human manifestation of winter, frost turned flesh.

The woman who must've been Aurora sat stiff as an iceberg, arms braced against the blocks of ice that served as armrests as her "guests" were escorted into her domain. She assessed them from her vantage point on the other side of the ravine; when her eyes found Raven's, it was an effort not to shiver under the weight of those glacial pools.

She, Brandon, Stella, and Sky obediently followed Snow Flower to the edge of the cliff, pausing in front of the twin posts that marked the start of the bridge. Below it was the gaping ravine that was screened by treacherously sharp quartz; the minerals were aglow, proving to be responsible for the ethereal light that washed the chamber in white.

Though the other sorceresses hung back by the door to block their only means of escape, Raven watched them out of the corner of her eye—she wouldn't put it past one of them to try to sneak up from behind and push someone into the gorge. Those crystals could serve as more than a pretty light source if need be.

Aurora studied them thoroughly, her gaze lingering on Stella long enough to proclaim her curiosity before fastening on Snow Flower. "Who are these trespassers you've brought before me?" the woman spoke at last, voice as cold as the reoccurring ice.

"My lady, we found these four lurking on the southernmost level. They claim to have misguidedly wandered into our domain from one of the portals in the Mundane World," reported Snow Flower with calm formality, gesturing toward Raven and the others. "Apparently, the scouts we sent into that sector left it unattended."

 _Scouts?_ Raven mentally repeated.

"Even so, all of the portals are hidden in remote locations. The odds of chancing upon one are low, even for those with magical abilities. Their discovery of our home is no coincidence," Aurora said icily, leveling a cold, compassionless glare at them. It was enough to make goosebumps ripple across Raven's skin.

The tension that choked the room was immediate. Being a witch, Raven could nearly taste it on her tongue as Snow Flower went noticeably rigid. The other sorceresses must've had a similar reaction—their collective glares razed Raven's backside.

"Are you suggesting…?" Snow Flower turned around to appraise them coolly. Though her eyes had always held suspicion, something else glimmered there, something that wasn't there before: _hatred._

"Indeed. They have been sent by those men to infiltrate our domain," said Aurora, voice as thin and unforgiving as the frost that coated the floors like polish.

Raven's mind raced to find an explanation that would defuse the situation but Stella beat her to it, the fairy stepping forward with a face etched with skepticism. _Oh no._

"Now wait just a minute. Are you trying to say we're _spies_?" the blond asked defensively, folding her arms across her chest. "Sorry but as cool as it looks in the movies, espionage is _so_ not my style."

Beside Raven, Sky drew in a sharp breath.

Rage flashed in Snow Flower's eyes at the blond's audacity and just as Brandon was beginning to speak up, Aurora cut both of them off. "No outsider has ever discovered this place. Explain how a group of children happened to be the first," she said coolly.

Stella blinked innocently. "Luck?"

"You insolent child! Do you think this is a game?" growled Snow Flower.

"What my friend _meant_ to say is that we had no idea the portal even existed," Brandon was quick to clarify, tone cautious yet calm. He centered his focus on Aurora, watching for change in her demeanor as he explained, "We happened to find a strange rune in the woods, so we recruited someone who could read it and went to investigate. One discovery led to another, and that's how we ended up here."

Whereas Aurora's face gave no indication to what she was thinking, Snow Flower's was a portrait of disbelief. "You honestly expect us to believe that?" she snapped, "seeing you have a fairy with you, you four must hail from Magix, meaning you had no business on Earth in the first place. Few are even capable of accessing it, so you must be in league with someone powerful. Someone who sent you to sniff us out."

Confusion stirred in Raven like a typhoon. She recalled Aurora's words: _They have been sent by those men to infiltrate our domain._ Why were these people so convinced someone was after them? Were they hiding from "those men?" If so, why?

Raven was tempted to ask but instead broke her silence with: 'We're not spies _or_ agents of evil—"

"For the most part," Stella mumbled under her breath as all eyes pivoted to the witch.

Raven pretended not to hear as she continued, "We mean you no harm."

"That means nothing coming from a witch," glowered Snow Flower, her slanted eyes narrowing even further.

It was almost as if Aurora hadn't heard her as she locked eyes with Raven. The woman seemed to regard the witch for a moment before finally asking, "Are you willing to be tried?"

Raven's eyebrows lifted in surprise—she hadn't expected to be met with fair treatment—but she kept it from showing as she held Aurora's gaze unflinchingly. "Yes." She had nothing to hide.

"Same here," agreed Sky. Stella and Brandon echoed similar responses.

Whether their cooperation earned Aurora's satisfaction or tickled her suspicion, it was impossible to tell. The woman's face gave away nothing as she announced, "Very well" while rising to her full height. Like her companions, her coat flowed to the floor and was buttoned down to her waist, the opening underneath revealing the hem of a frost-colored dress that grazed her thighs. "Step aside," she commanded Snow Flower. Though Snow Flower's expression made it clear she was far from trusting Raven and the others, she obeyed, unblocking the entrance to the bridge. "Now then," announced Aurora, "come forth and I shall test your integrity myself."

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound too promising for a certain someone," said Stella in a pointed whisper, voice so low Raven almost wondered if she imagined it. But she hadn't; the fairy had subtly inched closer so only the witch was within earshot.

Once again, Raven ignored her as Sky entered the bridge first, followed by Brandon who was quick to place himself between Raven and his prince. _Oh, gag._ Raven suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. They were in unknown territory coming dangerously close to making enemies with its residents—the feud between Eraklyon and Queen Country was the _last_ thing on her mind. Nonetheless, she kept her face perfectly neutral when Stella gestured toward the bridge. "After you," she drawled.

"You're too kind," the dark sorceress muttered in sarcastic return, falling into step behind the squire.

Together, the four of them walked along the aisle of ice, footsteps echoing across the emptiness of the ravine below. Snow Flower and her comrades stayed behind, though Raven had no doubt they'd been on them the moment Aurora gave the order. Once Raven and her own comrades crossed the bridge, they paused a respectful distance away from the dais where Aurora awaited.

After appraising them once more, the woman lifted her hands, catching a crystal ball that materialized out of thin air. "This is a special object that will gauge your sincerity," she elaborated as the talisman dropped into her grasp. "You will place your hand on its surface and keep it there while I question you. Should you tell even the smallest untruth, your deceit will reflect in the glass. Do not try to influence your results with magic; it is already enchanted with a protection spell, so I will know if one of you tampers with it. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the four of them chorused and though they all spoke the same thing, coming from Stella it sounded like a challenge and from the boys it was a warning, both messages unspoken and aimed at Raven. Stella was nearly oozing confidence—confidence that everyone but Raven would pass. Meanwhile, Brandon was silently imploring the witch not to mess this up for them because she was a Queen, so of course she was bound to fail a test of morality.

Raven ignored both of them. She was going to prove them wrong—she was almost eager to.

Aurora nodded her approval before letting go of the crystal ball and sending it down to them through the means of a levitation spell. It came to a floating halt in front of the four before swelling to the size of an oversized melon so all of them could place their hand on it at once. Raven and the others gathered around it, resting a palm on its cold, clear surface. Once they were in position, Aurora reseated herself and began the interrogation.

"Are you agents of the Black Circle?" the woman demanded, posing the question Raven had a feeling was the most important by the way the other ice sorceresses were listening with silent intensity.

"No," Raven and the others replied at once, all of them tensing as a white vapor swirled into existence on the other side of the glass. Raven's heart leapt into her throat at the reaction but when she looked to Aurora, she found no indication that they were off to a bad start. The vapor must've been a good sign—white for truth.

Even so, Aurora didn't seem satisfied—at least not yet. "Have you any relation to the Black Circle of its followers?" she asked icily.

Who was this "Black Circle?" Why were they so important? Furthermore, why were the ice sorceresses so afraid of them? Despite her confusion, Raven and the others managed to reply with the same even "No." The vapor within the glass remained white—another truth.

Aurora wasn't finished. "Are you aware of who the Black Circle is?"

"Never heard of 'em," said Stella, and the others answered similarly. When the fog didn't change colors, the tension pressing down on the chamber lifted like a fleeting storm cloud—Snow Flower and the others were relieved.

Aurora, on the other hand, didn't convey any emotion. "Were you sent by some other organization to seek us out?"

"No offense, but we didn't even know you ladies existed until a few minutes ago," was Sky's lighthearted reply.

"He's telling the truth," affirmed Raven.

When the wraithlike light stayed consistent, something about Aurora seemed softer when she asked, "So you truly had no intention of finding us?"

"Isn't that what we just said?" muttered Stella, her response thankfully drowned out by the others'.

Silence engulfed the room as Aurora took a moment to regard them carefully. The vapor didn't change—was she surprised that they'd passed her test? At last, she asked, "Have you come to this place harboring any ill intent?"

There it was—the big question everyone was convinced Raven would not answer truthfully, screwing them all. They were in for a surprise. The witch answered just as strongly as the rest of them and when no darkness or any new energy swirled inside the glass, Brandon and Sky loosened a breath as her proclaimed innocence. Stella didn't react visibly, but Raven could tell she was surprised—how was it possible for a witch, let alone a Queen?

Raven didn't have time to revel in her confusion as everyone looked to Aurora for the final verdict.

Raven's heart fluttered with nervous energy as Aurora rose from her throne. "The magic of the talisman has searched your hearts and found no guile," she announced, voice swelling within the chamber. "Thus, as leader of the Northern Lights, it is with utmost pleasure I welcome you to our sacred domain. Your presence here marks a very special occasion, as outsiders have never been accepted into Heaven's Frosted Tower. Consider yourselves honored."


	4. Prologue: A Discovery in Fire

**A/n: At long last, the final part of the prologue! And it only took me one year and 7 months! Sorry if the ending's a bit rushed; I was anxious to finally put this behind me. I'll formally edit the pre-existing chapters and put them in the correct order when I post the new chapter, which will hopefully come soon since I'm finally done with the prologue. Thanks for reading and tolerating my disorganization!**

 **(P.S. I forgot to mention this in last chapter, but Stella's 'Magix Winx' form is her design from Winx Club's 1999 prototype, _Magic Bloom_. Her fairy form in _Magic Bloom_ is more individualized and better-suited for Ever After High's high-fantasy concept).  
**

* * *

ღ Sisters in Flameღ

.

.

.

 _Prologue_

.

.

.

 **A Discovery in Frost**

* * *

They went from being prisoners to welcomed guests with something as simple as a decree.

Raven hadn't expected Aurora's followers to drop their suspicion so easily but much to her surprise, the Northern Lights had taken an immediate liking to them. As Aurora and her entourage guided them through the iced halls of Heaven's Frosted Tower, Raven observed the strange women's interactions with the others. The Lights seemed to be the most intrigued by Stella, who they marveled at with fascination that was almost childlike.

"I love your wings," one of the ice sorceresses timidly said to Stella, wondering at the blond's backside as if this was her first time witnessing a fairy in the flesh. "I've never seen a pair so bright and shiny."

"Naturally," said Stella, drinking up the attention like a moonflower in afternoon light. Even though some of her admirers had barely given her breathing room, the fairy didn't seem to mind the way they'd crowded around her. Given her upbringing and personality, she was used to being center-stage, the dazzling sun that the other celestial bodies revolved around. "I'm the Fairy of the Shining Sun and Glimmering Moon so when it comes to radiance, it's pretty hard to outdo me."

"They look so soft," another Light added. Her winter-toned eyes hadn't left Stella's backside since they departed from Aurora's throne room; she was staring at Stella's winx-woven wings the way a commoner might goggle at the sight of gold. "Forgive me if I sound rude but… is it okay if I touch them? Just for a moment."

Stella didn't seem offended by the request. "Be my guest," she said, unfolding her shimmering wings in invitation.

The ice sorceress reached for one tentatively. She allowed only her fingertips to graze the sheer skin, as if unsure of how her own skin would react. Her face lit up upon contact. "Wow…" she breathed as she stroked Stella's wings with delicate care. "How do you get them so silky?"

"Genetics, a healthy diet, and _lots_ of conditioner."

As Stella went on to recite her wing-care routine, Raven's attention pivoted to the boys, Sky specifically. The Lights were all over him; two of their most confident members had latched on to his arms as if infatuated by the swell of his muscles. "You know, it's been centuries since I've last seen a man," the shorter of the two purred at the prince.

Sky, being the ladies' man that he was, winked. "Hope the wait was worth it." His band of admirers broke into girlish giggles.

Raven was as confused as they were amused. The Lights had gone _how long_ without seeing a guy? _How is that even possible?_ Raven wondered to herself _,_ eyes sliding to Brandon next. Though he didn't entertain the Lights as actively as his prince, he did his best to return their flirts with polite smiles. The squire was careful to keep his hands clasped behind his back, discouraging physical advances. Still, every now and then one of the Lights would get bold and sidle up to him only to be disappointed by his lack of interest in her. With how persistently the Lights were coming on to the boys, it was clear they had limited interactions with the opposite sex, but why? Were there no men here?

Raven must've been visibly wore her confusion because Snow Flower chose then to break her silence. "Although we have access to the Mundane World, few of us are able to interact with its civilization." Her explanation surprised Raven because one, she hadn't noticed Snow Flower take to her side and two, no one had bothered to address the witch since they left Aurora's chamber. "The only ones who can are the scouts," continued Snow Flower, "they are responsible for obtaining Earthen resources, hence the reason the portal was active when you found it."

So that explained it. These so-called "scouts" were on a supply run; they crossed over into the Mundane World from Heaven's Frosted Tower and left the gateway open until they returned from collecting resources. Although Raven's initial question had been answered, a dozen more sprouted in its place. How long had the scouts been on Earth by the time Raven and the others discovered the portal? Furthermore, how did they get past the winx wards? Unless the ice sorceresses were actually ice _fairies_ _…_

Raven's gaze automatically found Snow Flower's backside, but her heavy coat blocked the witch's view. Aurora and the others were wearing coats as well. Raven searched for the suggestion of wings—perhaps she could spot their perky outlines underneath the fabric—but she couldn't make out any shapes or protrusions. She started to ask Snow Flower about her caster class, but the woman spoke over her.

"I'm Yuka, by the way," said Snow Flower with a slight smile, "forgive my previous hostility. As a guardian of the tower, the safety of my sisters is not something I take lightly."

Raven managed a small smile in return. "I'm Raven, and it's okay. We did show up out of the blue."

"Raven," repeated Snow— _Yuka_ as if testing the word on her tongue. "What a fitting name. When I first laid eyes on you, I remember thinking how much yours reminded me a bird's: bright, calculating, and intelligent."

Not knowing how to respond, Raven sputtered, "Uh, thank you."

Not sensing her discomfort, Yuka continued, "Appearance-wise, however, you don't resemble a raven in the slightest. They are ugly, unsightly creatures. You, on the other hand, are very pleasant to the eyes. Rarely do you encounter women with your kind of beauty."

To Raven's right, Brandon cleared his throat awkwardly. Heat rushed to Raven's cheeks. "Um, thank—?"

Mercifully, it was at that moment she was interrupted by shouting and the sharp shrill of a whistle. It was then Raven realized that the walls of the corridor had yielded to open air, the corridor itself becoming a bridge that stretched across the pit-like chamber below their feet. The chamber was bare save the two goalposts marking its opposite ends, each one guarded by a coat-clad woman defensively clutching a hockey stick made of ice. At the center of the ice rink, more women—their teammates—were skating into formation around a neutral-looking woman who must've been the referee.

"Predictably, hockey is our favorite pastime," elaborated Yuka as they watched the game from above. "When you're constantly enveloped by ice, you learn to make the most of it."

One of the players spotted them and pointed upward, prompting the others to look up in that direction. Their eyes lighted on the newcomers, and they all raised their hands in salutation. Raven, Sky, Stella, and Brandon all waved back.

"Note to self: when you become Queen of Solaria, have an indoor ice rink installed ASAP," Stella said aloud as the players went back to battling over a hockey puck made of ice. Raven and the others didn't stick around to watch the heated match; they crossed the bridge and were once again enveloped by frosty corridors, the sounds of the lively game fading behind them.

"Something tells me it'd be an indoor swimming pool in a few hours," joked Sky, referring to Solaria's three suns.

"True," giggled Stella, clearly pleased to have earned his attention even when he was surrounded by other women.

"You mention your upbringing in the Magic Dimension, yet you accessed our tower from a world in a separate universe," observed Aurora, speaking up for the first time since she instructed Raven and the others to follow her through the tower. The moment she opened her mouth, a hush fell over their party as all eyes glued themselves on Aurora's backside. The leader of the Northern Lights walked at the very front of the crowd, everyone else keeping a respectful distance behind her. "Even if nothing but sheer curiosity drove you to us, I am curious as to why you were on Earth in the first place."

Sky grinned at Aurora even though she hadn't so much as spared a glance at them. "Heard it was nice this time of year."

"I like Earth," chimed in Stella, "even if it does has crappy cell service, it's got some pretty stylish boutiques."

Yuka and the others inclined their heads to Raven, clearly expecting a response. "I have family here," the witch said vaguely, not wanting to elaborate further.

"So you hail from Earth?" asked Yuka with keen interest. "Although their numbers are small, witches are one of the few dark classes that are native to the realm. Vampires, werewolves, monsters—none of them have blood ties to the Mundane World. They all migrated there from the Magic Dimension."

"I wonder whose fault that is," said Stella loudly, sarcastically. Raven ignored the pointed remark.

Thankfully, the subject shifted focus when they turned down a new corridor, one whose walls were blanketed with flowers from head to toe. Not a square inch of the wall was visible behind the screen of flowers, each one a fully blossomed lily whose petals were made entirely of frost.

Noticing how Raven and the others wondered at them, Yuka glowed with pride. "Every flower you see was grown right here in the tower. We have our own nursery where we raise eleven different species of plants. The ones here, however, sprouted straight from the ice and are called Lenugia."

"I've never heard of plants that can grow without soil," wondered Brandon, reaching out to touch one of the delicate flowers. Raven wanted to as well, but kept her hands at her sides. She had heat-based magic and she didn't trust herself not to…she didn't want an accident. Stella, however, had no such fear. She fingered the frostflowers without hesitation, seemingly indifferent to the fact her touch could melt them if she wasn't careful.

"That's because they do not need it. Lenugia are native to Earth's arctic regions as some of the few that thrive in polar conditions," explained the knowledgeable Yuka, "they have special properties that allow them to poke through ice and snow."

"Earth, huh? I was under the impression its ice continent was completely barren," said Sky. Though it was an innocent comment, his admirers' faces darkened at the mention of Earth. Fearing the prince had breached some sort of boundary, Raven studied the other Lights' reactions. While some seemed indifferent, others wore soured expressions, visibly upset. The corners of Yuka's mouth had even downturned a little, jaw tight with tension.

There was a moment of tense silence that built up to Aurora saying, "It wasn't always so bleak. Originally, the land was rich with vegetation you couldn't find anywhere else on Earth. The flowers you see now grew in abundance alongside a variety of trees and bushes bearing native fruit." Judging by the sorrow and longing that glazed Lights' expressions, this was a sensitive topic.

Aurora's tone became bitter as winter as she continued, "But then the mundanes discovered the land and used their technologies to destroy the environment. Because of them, what was originally a frozen paradise became a frozen wasteland. The terrain is no longer capable of sustaining plant life but luckily, our clan was able to save a few species from extinction. We preserve them here in remembrance of our once-majestic motherland."

"So you are from Earth?" asked Brandon, surprise lighting his face. Raven's reaction was similar; she didn't know sorcerers could be born in an otherwise magicless realm.

"Yes, but we were born in an era that its people have long forgotten," replied Aurora as they turned into an adjacent corridor, the flowers disappearing. The hall was nondescript until further down, the ice yielded to glass panes that spanned the rightward wall from floor to ceiling. When the Lights paused in front of it, Raven peered through the glass to find…

"Penguins!" squealed Stella with girlish delight, honeyed eyes widening at the sight of the adorable little creatures. Sure enough, a small tribe of them was milling around what appeared to be an artificial habitat. Huge chunks of life-like stone were arranged around an enclosed chamber, creating platforms that floated on the surface of a pristine pool of water. The panels above suffused the space with artificial light, completing the arctic-coast aesthetic. The penguins, blind to their onlookers, waddled around the rocks while others took a dip, all of them furry and insanely cute.

"Seeing as they're an endangered species, we've taken it upon ourselves to shelter them," explained Aurora. "This is a safe, realistic environment where the penguins can mate with each other and raise their young without any complications. Once their offspring is mature enough, we release them back into the wild where they belong."

"That's pretty neat," commented Raven, heart warming as one of the mature penguins nuzzled a nestling with its beak.

"So I take it that means the tower is located in the Arctic," assumed Brandon, looking to Aurora inquisitively. Since the tower didn't have any windows, they had no idea what the outside world looked like.

"It was, originally. Since you're curious about its current whereabouts, I will take you to the Northern Peak so you can see for yourselves."

~SIF~

As its name suggested, the Northern Peak was the highest point in the tower, meaning they had to pass through every level leading up to it. The Lights, who were excited to have guests for the first time in "centuries", saw this as an opportunity to give Raven and the others an extended house tour. Although she was eager to get to the Northern Peak, Raven was careful not to become impatient. Rarely did the Lights have company; given the reverent fascination they all regarded their guests with, it was clear they didn't want them to leave anytime soon. This was the most excitement the Lights had gotten in a whole so Raven, not wanting their joviality to be short-lived, decided to let them relish the moment. She was in no rush.

That turned out to be for the best, because the ascent to the Northern Peak was slow. The Lights showed them everything in its course from their miniature ski resort to their personal archives, where their oldest tomes were preserved in ice blocks. They spent the most time in the Lights' greenhouse, where they raised more Lenugia and other exotic plant species.

The ascent to the Northern Peak was slow and Raven couldn't help but be relieved when they finally reached the tower's topmost turret.

The top of the spiraling staircase led them to a grand set of doors, where Aurora punched a code into the neighboring keypad. Upon authorization, the doors slide open, revealing a sunken chamber.

In terms of décor, there was nothing special about it. It was fairly large, but there was barely any furnishing to occupy the space. Instead, tall, jagged spikes of ice were strewn along its perimeter, a similar pattern mirrored on the ceiling. The centerpiece of the room was a circular, elevated platform; a single high-backed chair was built into it, neighbored by a tall, domed pedestal, both of them made completely out of ice. Together, they faced the northern wall, which was fundamentally a giant glass pane. Behind it, a blanket of black and nebulous purple stretched on for infinity, dotted with twinkling stars.

 _The cosmos._

"We're in the Outer Void!" exclaimed Sky, surprised.

Stunned into silence, Raven runed over to the glass for a closer look. Earth, a blue and green jewel, hovered in the near distance, round and precious. Raven marveled at it like an awestruck child. _Amazing._

"You've never seen the Void before?" Brandon asked quizzically, appearing beside the witch.

"In pictures, yes. But never up close." Being a princess, she'd only been allowed to travel between the realms through the means of portaltravel. Never by a star vessel.

"Is it safe to be this close to Earth?" Sky asked, aiming the question at Aurora.

"Do not worry; the tower is cloaked so the humans cannot see it from the realm," assured Yuka.

" _Now_ I see why it's called Heaven's Frosted Tower," cracked Stella, flitting around the chamber, which was now clearly the control room. The big chair was Aurora's and the orb beside it must've been what she used to steer the tower. "What's in there?" she asked, gesturing toward a second pair of doors that set against the back wall.

Raven winced at the probing question, but the Lights didn't seem to mind. "That is our starlight extraction chamber," their leader replied.

Stella froze in midair. "You guys know how to capture starlight?" she asked, eyes wide. Starlight was easily one of the most expensive delicacies in the Magic Dimension, mainly because there were few who knew how to extract and manipulate it properly.

The corner of Aurora's mouth tugged into the slightest of smiles, something akin to pride shining on her face. "Indeed. It is a practice we've perfected centuries ago. Would you like some?"

Stella nodded with newfound enthusiasm, like a child being offered candy. "Yes, please!"

A small vial materialized into thin air and Aurora seized it. "Our starlight is unlike anything you can find in the Magic Dimension. Because the powder is so fine, it's a widely held notion that enchantments can deteriorate its quality, but that is simply untrue. When done correctly, starlight can be enhanced with magic for optimal effect. Observe."

She handed the vial to Stella, who accepted reverently. Brandon, Sky, and Raven crowded around her so they could take a closer look at the delicacy. Iridescent flecks twinkled in an array of colors on the other side of the glass; Raven expected the starlight to be powdery in appearance but much to her surprise, the flecks were crystallized and shaped like snowflakes.

Apparently, this was not starlight's conventional form, because Stella was visibly stunned. "How did you do that?" she breathed, eyes tinged with wonder. "Shape them like snowflakes, I mean?"

"Since stars originated in the cold vacuum of the Void, it's compatible with our ice magic," explained Aurora, "therefore, we are able to enchant their essence to create glacial starlight."

"Sounds complicated," commented Brandon.

"Not at all. We mastered the technique centuries ago and have an abundance of starlight as a result." Aurora flicked a hand in their direction, prompting three vials to appear before them, all of them filled with the twinkling substance. "Please, accept some as a token of goodwill."

Raven gaped at the gesture. "Are you sure?" One container alone could sell for a king's fortune, yet Aurora was offering it to them like it was nothing.

"As I said before: we have an abundance of starlight. Such a measly quantity is far from stunting our supply."

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed a joyous Stella as the others accepted their starlight, echoing similar sentiments. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

There was an ambitious light in Aurora's eyes as she said, "As a matter of fact, there is. The Lights and I have been working on a project for several years now, one I think you four might be able to help us with. Would you be willing to lend your assistance?"

" It depends on—"

"Of course!" said Stella, interrupting Brandon. "Lead the way!"

~SIF~

A series of familiar corridors led back to the entrance hall where Raven and the others were initially exposed to the Lights. The witch's heart skipped in surprise when Aurora started toward the same doorway they'd accessed from the basement; whatever this "project" was, why were the Lights keeping it down there? Warning bells pealed faintly in Raven's mind. Having spent most of her childhood in Queen Castle's crypt, where her mother's workshop occupied a wing adjacent to the dungeons, Raven knew that people hide their darkest secrets in places they were least likely to be seen. That wasn't to say she was suspicious of the Lights; past experiences had just taught her to be wary of those who kept their affairs confined to the darkest, lowest corners.

She wasn't the only one who seemed a tad bit unsettled; she happened to catch Brandon and Sky exchanging a dubious look, unease passing between them. Was it an omen or simply a coincidence they were all having misgivings? It could be the latter; after all, the Evil Queen had raised Raven to be mistrustful of pretty much everything and being heroes in training, Sky and Brandon were naturally inclined to suspect danger even when there was none. The only one who didn't seem anxious was Stella, ironically. Earlier, she'd been suspicious of the underground tunnel because it was a trope in popular culture but then again, wasn't the ominous basement? Regardless, the blond's attention was fixated on the vial of glacial starlight. She was so entranced by the iridescent flecks, she seemed to be moving on autopilot, completely unaware of what was happening or where they were going. Raven tried to convince herself that the blond's obliviousness was a good thing; if something was truly wrong, wouldn't Stella's fairy intuition warn her?

 _Relax,_ Raven chided herself. She was jumping to conclusions. What the Lights were about to show them could be completely innocent; perhaps their work was too space-consuming or had underlying conditions that would require them to keep it restricted to the tower's bottommost level. She couldn't assume something sinister was afoot just because she didn't have all the details; she'd adapted that mindset only because her mother was _always_ up to something sinister, especially when she was being secretive. It was sometimes hard for Raven to remember that not all secrets were bad. The Lights probably didn't want to reveal anything about their project because they wanted it to be a surprise.

"Do you recall the penguins' breeding grounds?" asked Aurora as they descended the same flight of stairs Yuka and her comrades had once guided them up with staffs trained on their backsides. Those stairs emptied into the same corridors Raven and the others had crept around moments before their capture, corridors that were lined with big, ice-screened doors and lumenstone fixtures that emitted a light that was duller than the glow of the lamps on higher levels. It was just as quiet as it had been when Raven and her companions first emerged from the teleportation, chamber. Speaking of that place, Raven couldn't help but glance over in its direction as their party passed by. The door was still open, allowing the witch to see into the sunken chamber. The familiar light of the only active portal washed the ice in dark blue, meaning the so-called scouts or whoever Aurora had sent into the Mundane World hadn't come back yet. Interesting.

"They are not the only creatures we spared from extinction," continued Aurora as she guided them through the frosted halls, "we preserve the more beastly creatures down here."

 _Beastly?_ Before Raven had a chance to question her, Aurora paused intently in front of a particular door. She placed a hand on the jeweled padlock beside it, prompting the doors to part.

They were then looking into a long, glassed-off antechamber. A long, crystalline console spanned the length of the glass wall, dotted with an assortment of buttons, switches, and other controls. Aurora stepped inside, prompting Raven, Sky, Brandon, and Stella to do the same. Since there wasn't enough room, the other Lights remained outside, staring into the small room with an array of emotion plastered on their faces.

Now that she was inside, Raven could see that this stretch of space was only a small part of a bigger chamber. The ice supporting the glass wall plunged into a dizzyingly deep pit, one that was rendered treacherous by tall, dangerously sharp ice spikes. They weren't the object of Raven's attention, though. No, the only things she could focus on were the huge ice mounds strewn across the pit. And the grotesque shapes trapped inside them.

Raven found it increasingly hard to breathe as her eyes found the curved ivory of tusks—there was some kind of yeti confined in the ice, nothing but its tusks and thick white fur visible behind the frosted surface. It wasn't the only one. Other monsters and abominations were suspended in ice throughout the pit, some resembling mammoths while others looked like furry ogres. They all looked like figurines from this height but if Raven or anyone else were to stand beside one, they would be dwarfed by at least six or seven feet.

 _Monsters_ _—_ the Lights were preserving monsters!

"Talk about ugly," huffed Stella, not sharing Raven's horror. The witch was surprised she'd managed to look away from her starlight in the first place. "It's no wonder you keep them in the basement." So Raven's intuition had been right!

"Is this safe?" asked Brandon, voice contradicting the alarm flashing in his eyes. "To have all these beasts living in the tower, I mean."

"That sounds pretty dangerous," agreed Sky, face etched with concern.

"They cannot escape, as the temperature beyond the glass is ten times more extreme than the rest of the tower," explained Aurora, looking down at the creatures with something akin to…pride? "We have complete control of their environment," she continued, gesturing down at the control panel. "Unless we deliberately lower the temperature, the ice will not so much as soften."

Raven could barely swallow around the lump that'd formed in her throat. "How long have they been down here?" she managed to ask. If these were creatures they'd rescued from the deteriorating Arctic…that would make them prehistoric.

"Not long," replied Aurora, much to her surprise. "None of the beasts you see now were born in the Arctic. But since we share the same glacial ties, we're able to breed them with our magic."

Her explanation dredged up an old memory. Raven briefly recalled the time her mother had tried to teach her how to do just that—breed monsters with mana. It was a process that could be done by cultivating monster spores through magical and ecological means. Raising an army of monsters was where Raven had drawn the line, even at age eight.

"But…why would you want to do that?" asked Brandon slowly, casting a strange look at Aurora. This was becoming more and more off-putting by the minute.

The corner of Aurora's mouth tugged into the faintest of smiles. She was pleased for some strange reason and given the lack of emotion she'd demonstrated so far, the change of expression was startling. "These beasts are vital to the plan we Lights are preparing to enact. A plan you four may be able to accelerate the progress of." Though that hardly answered his question, Aurora turned her back to them and proceeded to leave, once again expecting them to follow. "Come," she beckoned as the other Lights cleared the way for them. "And I will show you how this all fits into the grand scheme of things."

~SIF~

They didn't go far; their next destination was only a few doors down.

When Aurora unlocked its respective doors, they opened to a chamber that wasn't as impressive as the ones on the higher floors. Like the other rooms on this level, the chamber was cave-like and sparsely decorated, the space mainly occupied by reoccurring ice spines. As they walked down into the sunken chamber, that's when Raven noticed the only furnishing. It was a long, curved computer console set against the back wall; though an electrical piece of equipment, its smooth blue surface made it look no different from the recurrent ice. A long, wide, crystal-edged screen hung on the wall above it, acting as a monitor.

"And here I thought you guys lived like cave people," Stella said at the sight of it, seemingly undisturbed by what they'd just witnessed. It was clear she didn't think much of the monsters—she thought the Lights were just preserving them in memory of their homeland—but monsters were unlike penguins. They could not be released into the wild for obvious reasons, and no one safeguarded monsters without a purpose.

Even though Brandon had long lost his comfort, he managed to speak for the sake of not drawing suspicion to himself. "How can the wires withstand the cold?" he asked as Aurora walked over to the device. Stella, apparently intrigued by it, followed to get a closer look. Sky, as if sensing the blond's indifference to the increasingly strained state of things, stayed by her side. Brandon and Raven, on the other hand, hung back, unsure of what to make of everything and how to react to it. Though they hadn't uttered a word to each other, Raven could tell that the squire didn't like where things were headed either. There was danger looming on the horizon—Raven was almost sure of it. Even so, she schooled her face into a mask of neutrality, hyperaware of the way Yuka and the other Lights were studying them closely. They'd been scrutinizing them ever since Aurora mentioned her "project", as if silently holding them to some sort of test. Their inquisitive looks only multiplied Raven's unease.

Sweat rolled off her brow. _What have we gotten ourselves into?_

"Contrary to popular belief, we ice wizards are just as capable of protecting things from the cold as we are making it," replied the leader of the Northern Lights, poking one of the buttons. The monitor purred to life, light swelling across the paper-thin screen. "Do you know how to raise monsters through magical means?" asked Aurora, steering the conversation back to the matter at hand. She clearly already knew the answer to that; from the sounds of it, she wanted to see how knowledgeable they were when it came to monster-breeding. But what did it matter? Unless…

Stella shrugged. "Beats me. Fairies aren't into that kind of stuff." She stole a pointed glance at Raven. _Witches, however_ _…_

"Monster spores," Brandon spoke up, saving Raven the trouble of feigning cluelessness. Everyone's attention pivoted to him. "They're the essence of natural monsters cloned and compressed into seeds. Those seeds are usually grown in organic matter with a few exceptions. The seeds— _spores_ — translate the matter's nutrients into energy, which is how the monsters can 'sprout,'" the blond explained with tightness in his jaw. He clearly didn't know how to feel about sharing such dangerous information. "It's a long process, but sorcerers can use their magic to shorten the wait."

Apparently, his knowledge came as a welcome surprise to Aurora. "Very good," she nodded, satisfaction glimmering in her eyes. "Since my monsters hail from the Arctic, we were able to raise them in ice rather than soil. However, that drained a considerable amount of the tower's energy reservoirs, reservoirs our home requires in order to sustain itself. Thus, we had to move our operation elsewhere."

She pressed one of the buttons, cueing a map to appear onscreen. It was like all the air had been vacuumed out of Raven's lungs as renderings of familiar landforms came into sight. They were continents— _Earth_ _'_ _s_ continents.

Fear rooted Raven to the spot as the truth lanced through her. The Lights' were raising their monster farms on Earth! Seized by shock, Raven glanced over to assess Brandon's reaction. The squire had gone noticeably pale, eyes glued to the screen as if he could not believe what he was seeing. Though Sky was unreadable, Raven imagined he was equally disturbed. Even Stella had the sense to look a little worried.

"You're growing your monsters on Earth?" the blond asked slowly, realization dawning across her face like morning sun.

"Yes; it has ecological properties that the tower ultimately lacks, making its environment a more suitable one to raise the beasts," explained Aurora, oblivious to their growing discomfort. "My scouts were able to successfully relocate our farms to different regions across the globe, though it was a process that took years due to our small numbers and limited magic. This is the total number of breeding sites."

Another press of a button sent a series of silver icons sprinkling across the map. Raven counted ten in total, all of them dispersed across countries that were reputable for their cold conditions. There was even one in the United States' New England region, where Raven's father had taken permanent residence.

Raven's panic was like a nail driven through her heart. That was ten different farms where beasts would soon rise from the earth, ten different places where monsters would soon be unleashed on the local populace if someone wasn't there to be in command of them. Monsters had an innate killing instinct—all it would take was one of them stumbling across a nearby town and all hell would break loose.

Raven's head roared. What were these people thinking? Didn't they understand how dangerous this was? What if some of the beasts were roused from slumber before the Lights could collect them? Aurora had just admitted that she and her comrades had limited resources, so how did they intend to keep their science projects from hurting the mundanes? That was a major design flaw, especially since they had no way of monitoring all the sites at once.

"Are any of the Earth-bound monsters fully fledged yet?" asked Sky, making the probing question sound more curious than anything. It was then Raven understood why he was masking his true emotions; they needed to milk all of the information they could out of Aurora just in case the situation necessitated their intervention. For that reason, Raven kept her eyes trained on the map, branding the location of each monster farm on her mind.

"Not yet. This is the first batch we've attempted to breed on Earth. We have dates when the monsters are expected to rise, but they are just estimations based on the season the spores were planted during and the quality of the soil that's nurturing them. That information alone is not enough to rely on, especially since there are numerous complications that could arise before then. Unfortunately, since so few of my scouts are able to access Earth, we have no way of effectively monitoring the monsters' statuses. That is where you four will lend your assistance," said Aurora expectantly, giving them no say in the matter. "Since you have a witch and fairy in your ranks—not to mention access to more innovative resources—I need you to visit each of these sites and report the monsters' progress. It would be even more helpful if you could accelerate their growth with magic."

"Oh, I get it. You want us to keep an eye on them so when it's time for them to wake up or whatever, we can help you escort them into that giant freezer you just showed us," decided Stella, deflating with relief. Raven's heart lifted with hope—perhaps Aurora required their assistance because she regretted sending the spores to Earth. If this was her way of asking them to help fix her mistake, Raven would gladly cooperate.

Unfortunately, that hope was shot down the moment Aurora casually replied, "That won't be necessary. The monsters are to remain on Earth, hence the reason I sent them there."

Raven's heartbeat picked up speed. "So you're just gonna leave them there?" she asked in what was almost disbelief.

"What about the people of Earth? It's not the Magic Dimension, where creatures can roam free. Earth isn't like that anymore. I know you're only trying to preserve its old legacy but with how things are now, you can't just release monsters into the wild like any other animal. They could inflict some serious damage on society," explained Brandon, tight strain around his eyes. Raven nodded frantically.

His response must've come as a surprise to Aurora because she turned around slowly, cocking her head to one side as she considered them closely. "That is the point," she said significantly.

What—

" _What?_ _"_ gaped Stella, the color draining from her face.

"Why do you think we planted the spores on Earth? Why we bother to breed monsters at all? We have a score to settle with the mundanes and the monsters are our trump card," revealed Aurora, tone becomingly incredibly thin. "Do you have a problem with this?" she asked challengingly.

"Of course I do!" exclaimed Stella, backing away from Aurora as if the woman had suddenly warped into something hideous. "You can't just attack the people of Earth! What did they ever do to you?"

"A fine question," allowed Aurora, eyes pinning Raven to the spot like ice daggers. "If seeing is believing, we will show you our shame."

Raven detected motion out of the corner of her eye as the other Lights suddenly proceeded deeper into the room—she'd forgotten they were even there. Raven, Brandon, Sky, and Stella drew closer together, watching cautiously as Yuka and the Lights gathered around them, their expressions stony and unreadable. Aurora did not move or take her eyes off Raven as Yuka and other fairy flanked her on either side, completing the circle the Lights had formed around Raven and the others.

They all watched in wordless confusion as Aurora and her comrades shrugged off their coats in one fluid motion, the fur-trimmed fabric sliding down their slender arms and dropping to the ice at their feet.

When Stella gasped in horror, Raven knew she wasn't imagining the disturbing scene before them.

The Lights had wings.

But they were unlike the sparkly swathes of silk that were Stella's. Theirs were a dull and droopy, lifeless and limp. They were wilted like spoiled lettuce with a rotten-green tint to match. Dead—their wings were dead, Raven realized when she couldn't find even a single speck of winx clinging to them.

There was a moment of stunned silence, emphasizing the importance of this revelation. "We are the Warriors of the North," declared a stony Aurora, whose wings were the biggest and most infected. "We are the Arctic Fairies."

So they _were_ fairies! But from Earth? How was that—

"What happened to your wings?" exploded Sky, newfound anger bleeding into his tone as he beheld some of the Lights pained, ashamed expressions. Some were even embarrassed, eyes downcast. "Who did this to you?"

The prince was the only one who'd recovered from shock. Raven's voice had gotten lost in her throat the moment the wiz— _fairies_ _'_ coats had slid past their shoulders. Brandon could only stare in silent perplexity and Stella…

The blond looked rattled to the core. She'd gone still as a statue and her eyes were like saucers, rimmed with distress. Being a fairy herself, this unexpected turn of events had undoubtedly hit her the hardest. A fairy's wings were her pride and joy so to behold such damaged pairs…

"A long time ago, the Earth used to be like the worlds you hail from," began Aurora, neither she nor her comrades breaking their formation. They were forcing Stella and the others to take in the full extent of their impairment. "It was full of magic and wonders of its own kind. Fairies governed the lands and under our protection, Earth was a peaceful realm whose beauty was unrivaled. We Arctic Fairies protected its ice regions, where we were known as the Northern Lights thanks to the ethereal glow of our wings. When we took flight, our winx would reflect off the ice, creating a tapestry of light that graced the sky every morning and night."

Raven's thoughts scattered like a horde of hornets. From the sounds of it, Earth used to be like the other realms in the Magic Dimension—is that why her ancestors had taken such a special interest in it? Why hadn't anyone told her?

"Fairies used to live on Earth?" asked Brandon in something akin to disbelief. Apparently, this was his first time hearing of this as well.

Aurora let this information sink in before continuing, "Yes. We peacefully co-existed with the mundanes of that time. We fairies were responsible for maintaining order and the humans respected us for our magic and wise counsel. In turn, we loved them like brothers, sisters, and lovers. Together, we lived in undisturbed harmony—until _they_ came." Tension stifled the air—they were approaching an angering subject. And Raven could guess who that anger was directed toward.

"The Wizards of the Black Circle?" she asked quietly.

Aurora regarded her coolly. "Yes. The Fairy Hunters. They came from another universe in search of winx, which led them to our world. As you can imagine, the war that ensued was catastrophic. The wizards robbed us of our winx one by one and used our sisters' stolen power against us." Yuka's mouth played into a scowl at the memory. The other fairies' expressions were souring as well, their budding hatred sucking the air out of the room. Aurora, however, remained calm and collected. "While most of the survivors were imprisoned in the Earth Fairies' home realm, we were tethered to this tower. The wizards used their stolen power to eject it into space and cloak it among the stars so the mundanes wouldn't be reminded of our existence. They even went as far as to put wards into place, prohibiting most of us from stepping foot on our home world. With a few spells, our safe haven became our prison. We have been trapped up here ever since."

The pieces were starting to fall into place, illustrating a clearer picture.

" _You know, it_ _'_ _s been centuries since I_ _'_ _ve last seen a man._ _"_

" _Although we have access to the Mundane World, few of us are able to interact with its civilization._ _"_

That would explain the fairies' easy acceptance of total strangers, their infatuation with Stella's wings—

"Once they stole our winx and did away with us, the wizards eventually moved on to continue their hunt elsewhere, leaving the Earth to suffer," said Aurora, picking up where she left off with a hint of bitterness. A sign that the story was going to become even more tragic. "Without our guidance, the mundanes began to revert to their old, wicked ways. They disregarded our teachings and rekindled their passion for violence, destroying Earth's natural beauty in their wars. The more time that passed, the more we faded from their memories until we disappeared altogether. Our kinds shared Earth for centuries but the moment we vanished from their lives, they claimed it for themselves. After all we did for them, they stopped believing in us. We were written out of history, becoming no more than fictional figures. We were _abandoned._ _"_ The last part was as razor-edged as an icicle, making Raven flinch.

Realizing she'd let her anger simmer to the surface, Aurora drew in a sharp breath and released it slowly. "Now do you understand? Our plans have been born not out of spite but necessity. The humans of Earth have sinned against us and the realm; they must pay for their treachery."

"But that's revenge!" exclaimed Stella, speaking for the first time since the fairies' dramatic reveal. "Fairies are supposed to use their magic in the name of justice, not revenge!"

"This _is_ justice!" insisted Yuka, her sharp voicing lancing through the chamber. "You're frequented on Earth—surely you've seen how the mundanes' greed and selfishness have tainted the land. It is their only home, yet they pollute her skies with poison, contaminate her waters with waste. They are a stain on existence, one that needs to be cleansed before the Earth pays the ultimate price."

"Do you even heat yourselves right now? That's mass genocide you're talking about!" Brandon fired back, steeping forward so Yuka could see the disgust etching his face. Raven's insides were curdling like milk—what was this madness?

"What needs to be done has to be done," said Aurora dismissively, "either you're with us, or against us. Which is it?"

"We're not going to sit back and let you destroy innocent people, if that's what you're asking," snapped Sky.

"Then you will die."

As if on cue, Yuka and the other Arctic Fairies lifted a hand skyward, their fingers curling around the ice of their staffs as the weapons materialized into their grasps. The women aimed the staffs at their enemies in perfect synchrony, the sharp tips enclosing Raven and the others in a ring of lethality. Brandon and Sky braced their hands on swords clipped to their sides, readying to draw them at the first sign of an attack. The girls widened their stances, gathering magic in their hands. Though Raven would rather not fight, it looked they didn't have much of a choice.

A light bulb sparked to life in the witch's mind. _Unless_ _…_

"You would wise to drop your weapons," Aurora advised coolly, unmoved by their resistance. "You are outnumbered and outmatched. Surrender yourselves now or none of you will step foot out of this chamber."

Raven stood straighter, looking the leader of the Arctic Fairies straight in the eye. "You sure about that?"

Yuka, as if catching whiff of Raven's scheme, started to charge but it was already too late. Just as she was rushing at them, Raven was conjuring a rune tile under her and the others' feet, its empty center opening and sucking them in like a vortex—

A panicked ripped out of Stella and the boys, drowning out the Arctic Fairies' shouts as the four of them fell through the hole, the computer room disappearing—

The descent was short, the rune dropping them over a stretch of ice floor on which Raven, Brandon, and Sky made a wobbly landing on their haunches, their adrenaline dulling the force of impact.

Stella, who'd caught herself with her wings, glowered at Raven as she landed beside Brandon."A warning would've nice."

"There was no time," said Raven distractedly, rising to her full height to find herself staring into the penguin's artificial environment.

"How did we get here?" asked Brandon as he and Sky regained their composure, lifting his face in the direction they fell from. He found nothing; Raven had stitched up the portal the moment they fell in so the Arctic Fairies couldn't follow.

"I runed us away," the witch explained, lowering her voice as her gaze snapped from one end of the hall to the next. No one in sight—yet. "I didn't have time to decide where we should go, so I took us to the first place I could think of off the top of my head."

Sky nodded his approval. "Good thinking."

"Excuse my language, but we're knee-deep in shit," said Brandon, not bothering to mask his panic as the severity of the situation set in. "Those fairies are breeding weapons of mass destruction—we have to stop them before it's too late!"

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do? You saw the map—they have farms across the globe!" reminded Sky, a similar fear pooling in his muddy eyes. "There's no way we can get to all of them in time!" He started to reach under his shoulder for his backpack. "We need to call HQ so—"

"There's no time for that!" snapped Brandon, making the prince freeze. "We have to act now!"

His panic was contagious; Raven felt herself succumbing to her own, her heart pounding so hard she could feel it in her ears. Her thoughts were running all over the place, too slippery to latch on to. Though she had no what idea what they needed to do next, one thing was certain. "We need to access that computer," she said, referring to the one Aurora had used to show them the scope of her "project." "If we can get a hold of that information, we'll know where all the farms are hidden and how long until the monsters are fully fledged." She remembered what region each separate farm was located in, but a relative location was useless. They needed coordinates.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Stella finally spoke up. Up until now, she'd been staring through the glass with a disconnected look on her face as she watched the penguins waddle around their habitat. Thankfully, she'd managed to shake herself out of her thoughts and judging by the resolve burning in her sun-gold eyes, she was ready to do whatever was needed to save Earth. "There's no way the ice…" She hesitated as if the word was suddenly strange on her tongue. "…fairies would leave it unguarded for us to just waltz in and hack."

"I thought of that too. We'll have to draw their attention away from the lab long enough for one of us to sneak in and download their data," said Brandon, keeping his eyes trained on the end of the corridor, which emptied into a hallway. A hallway one of the fairies could come running through any second.

Raven was watching the other end. "I'm not good with technology, so you or Brandon would have to do it. I can, however, keep the Arctic Fairies busy."

Stella nodded. "Me too!"

"But there are only two of you. Will you be able to handle that?" asked Sky, worry clouding his expression.

"You forget, prince: I'm the fairy of the sun and she's the witch of fire. Their ice can't touch us," reminded Stella, not noticing how Raven winced at the mention of her fire magic. "We could literally bring down the house if we wanted to."

"Let's not go that far," said Brandon. "We only need to get those coordinates, and I think I know how." He glanced between Raven and Stella. "You both can teleport back to the computer room, right?"

Stella raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Yes but last time I checked, that place was full of fairies who want to skewer us with oversized popsicles."

"I haven't forgotten. Like I said, we'll need to split into groups. While one creates a diversion that will attract the fairies' attention—"

"Uh, guys? What's that?" Sky interjected rather loudly, voice laden with rising alarm.

All heads instinctively turned in his direction to behold a wave of blue energy snaking toward them. It was spreading throughout the corridor from the floor to the ceiling, engulfing the ice at an alarming rate.

Realization cut through Raven. "A tracking spell! We can't let it touch us!"

That was all the others needed to hear. While Stella took to the air again, the others spun around on their heels and broke into a panicked sprint. Together, they rushed down the hall, quickly abandoning their initial strategy. Upon reaching the intersection, they rounded the corner to find the energy rushing toward them—

A shriek from Stella had Raven whipping around just in time to see a wall of magic shooting up from the floor, separating the fairy from the others.

" _Stella!_ _"_ shouted Sky.

Realizing what was happening, Raven reached out for him but a wall of magic expanded into existence between them, fencing them off from each other. _No!_

Raven's hands met the divider just as it was cooling into something solid, the misty magic morphing into a slick surface. _Ice._

"You were foolish to think you could hide from me in my own domain," Aurora's familiar voice sounded from behind, sending a shiver up Raven's spine. "I have ultimate control of the tower."

Gritting her teeth, Raven whirled around to find herself enveloped by new surroundings.

Gone was the narrow confinement of the hall she'd once occupied; now, a large expanse of empty space stretched out around her, characterized by icicles that concaved upwards. A cavern. And standing at the center of it was none other than Aurora. She hadn't bothered to put her coat back on; her dead wings were on full display, limp and lackluster. Raven refused to dwell on them—Aurora was beyond sympathy.

"What did you do with the others? Where did you send them?" asked Raven coolly, though she could only think of one place: the monster freezer. If Stella had been sent there she could easily teleport out, but Sky and Brandon were a different story. If the Lights truly wanted them gone, all they would have to do was use the control panel to crank up the heat. Thankfully, the beasts wouldn't thaw right away—if she hurried, Raven could get there in time to save the boys. But she would have to get past Aurora first.

"My Arctic Fairies are taking care of them," replied Aurora, voice lacking the triumphant pitch Raven expected. It occurred to her that Aurora was equally displeased with this unexpected turn of events. "Whatever your fate may be, know that you brought it on yourselves. Had you simply sided with us, none of this would've been forced to transpire."

"And help you hurt innocent people? I'm pretty sure we made the right choice." She said it evenly enough, but her heart was accelerating in alarm. She knew what this conversation was building up to. And while she could simply avoid it by runing herself away, she knew she had to keep Aurora occupied for as long as possible so by some slim chance Stella or someone could make it to the computer, the strongest Arctic Fairy couldn't stand in their way. All alternatives considered, there was no other option: Raven would have to fight Aurora.

An unreadable emotion clouded the woman's face. "A strange statement coming from a witch. When I introduced you to my plan I'll admit I was a bit wary of the fairy. But out of the four of you, it was you whom I expected to give their undivided support."

"Because I'm a witch," stated Raven bitterly.

"Because you more than anyone should understand what it's like to hate," said Aurora, face beginning to reflect her inner darkness. "To be so consumed with the thought of revenge, it gives you purpose, meaning. My comrades and I have been trapped in this very place for _centuries_ ; forgotten by the only people could've helped us. We have the right to repay them for their treachery, yet you have the audacity to deny us that right!"

"That's because the people who betrayed you are gone!" countered Raven, fists balling at her side. "Generations have passed since then—the mundanes of today have nothing to do with you! Why should they suffer for your satisfaction?"

"Because they do not believe in us anymore!" Aurora fired back, becoming increasingly ruffled. "Do you know _why_ we Arctic Fairies could never break the wards imprisoning us? Why our wings have not regained their glow even after centuries? Because the restoration of our winx depends on the mundanes! We have shared a special connection since the beginning; their faith in us amplifies our power. Without that faith, we have been reduced to shadows of the sorceresses we used to be. Because they stopped believing, there is no hope for us! They ruined life as we once knew it, so we shall do the same. We've spent the past century planning our revenge, and I refuse to let a bunch of children undo our work!"

The woman paused, allowing a moment to regain her composure. She drew in a sharp breath before saying, "I will give you one last chance. Either become an ally of the Northern Lights, or never leave this tower."

Raven blinked. "How about neither?"

She didn't have time to register the hand motion; a blink of an eye was all the time Aurora needed to fire her first attack, the energy rushing at Raven so fast it died her vision white—

Instinct took over, ordering Raven to mold her mana into a solid concentration that provided a buffer against Aurora's magic. The blast slammed against the shield in an explosion of snowflakes, the impact shoving Raven backwards. _Agility!_ she mentally beckoned to the spell, the enhancing magic settling into her bones just as Aurora began firing rapid attacks. The witch's newfound nimbleness allowed her to dance out of their range, the magic missing her by a hair's breadth. The attacks crashed into the wall in rapid succession, the repeated blows rocking the whole chamber.

The reaction barely registered in her mind as she and Aurora squared off, the two of them drifting away from each other. "You'll find that I am unlike any sorcerer you've ever faced," said Aurora, the magic glinting above her nails as cold as the edge in her eyes.

Her words barely pierced the storm that was Raven's thoughts; she was running different strategies through her mind, searching for one that would ensure victory with minimal violence. _If I can get close, I'll mark her with a paralysis rune,_ the witch decided. That would prevent Aurora from chasing after her when she went to look for the others. _Now If I can just get close..._

Spurred into action by the prospect of ending things here and now, Raven summoned a runic tile under her feet and light shot up from its edges, engulfing her in a beam of magic that obstructed her view of the chamber for only a second before collapsing, Aurora's backside coming into full view. This was her chance—

Raven thrust her hand forward, a rune glowing in the center of her palm as she readied to stamp it in the spot right between Aurora's wings—

Raven's hand collided with ice instead of skin.

Horrified, the witch looked down to find there was no skin at all—in fact, there was no Aurora. A pillar of ice had taken her place, one that bore no resemblance to the human form. _What?_

Before the witch could react to Aurora's escape, a wintry wind raked the back of her neck and it was in that instant she knew Aurora had materialized behind _her_. "Foolish girl. I became a master spellcaster centuries before you were even born," the fairy said in a calm whisper, leaning in so close her breath tickled Raven's ear. "Do not let my wings deceive you; I am stronger and faster than you ever imagined."

Heart leaping into her throat, Raven tried to rune away, but something was wrong—she couldn't call the tile to the floor.

"I enchanted our battlefield with a special protection spell," explained Aurora, indifferent to Raven's alarm as the witch leapt away. "As long as it's in effect, you will not be able to embed any of your little drawings in the surrounding ice."

Which meant Raven wouldn't be able to teleport or bait Aurora into stepping on a rigged glyph, a strategy she'd already begun building on in her mind. The witch gritted her teeth. _Crap._ Without the ground to support and stabilize her runes, that greatly limited her fighting ability. That wasn't to say she couldn't use runes at all—a lot of them could function without a solid surface, but they wouldn't be very effective against a crafty, fast-moving target like Aurora. Seeing as she had no other option, Raven would have to rely on conventional sorcery if she wanted any chance of winning.

"I don't mind a challenge," the witch told Aurora, rallying her mana into a single conjuration before firing it as a single concentration of energy.

Aurora, unpanicked by the incoming target, calmly raised a hand and a white, vaporous energy streamed out of her palm like a billowing cloud, intercepting Raven's magic halfway to its target. Upon contact, a layer of ice spread across the spell's amorphous surface, congealing it into a solid block of ice that dropped to the ground like a weighty boulder.

"I am winter," said Aurora at Raven's baffled expression. "There's nothing I can't freeze." To prove it, she speared a bolt of gaseous magic straight at Raven.

Instinct had Raven willing a wall of energy before her, the orchid barrier absorbing the wintry magic. It cooled to a screen of ice almost immediately, it sheer density of it giving Raven an idea. _Shatter,_ she mentally commanded the ice, causing a series of cracks to spiderweb across it. They splintered into a dozen shards and half a motion had Raven launching them toward Aurora's feet with the intention not to impale, but to distract.

She expected Aurora to put her efforts toward conjuring a shield but much to her dismay, the Arctic Fairy flicked a finger toward the incoming targets, reducing their size by over one half. "You cannot use my ice against me," warned Aurora, unflinching as the shards pelted her in the form of pea-sized pebbles. "And if you have a penchant for icicles…" She clenched a fist and it was if the whole ceiling quivered, its tapestry of ice shards wiggling in place—

Panicked needled Raven's heart in a fashion similar to those lethal formations. Not wanting to give Aurora time to dislodge them, Raven sent a strong blast of energy her way. The fairy, as if sensing Raven's attack in advance, thrust a hand forward to fire spell of her own and their magicks collided, canceling each other out in an explosion of odorless mist.

The haze swelled within the room, momentarily obstructing the sorceresses' view of each other. Raven seized the opening; using the fog as cover, she charged forward while raising her lifting her forearm to her face, summoning a shield to protect herself from the blasts Aurora was aimlessly throwing into the haze, each one whizzing past with the melody of a chilled wind—

The mist was settling just as Raven was coming into close proximity of Aurora, a hand outstretched to catch the fabric of her dress—

Raven's hand met a pillar of ice once again. _Where_ _—_

She didn't have time to turn around before she was being blasted in the back—

~SIF~

Meanwhile, millions of miles away from the tower, a gray owl glided on the night wind that eddied above Gardenia, a town in the Magicless Realm. The gust was wet with the promise of snow, but the owl didn't so much as bristle at it. There was a reason he'd settled on an owl's form; its coat of thick, layered feathers provided an impenetrable shield against the brisk breath of winter. That, and it gave him the advantage of aerial espionage.

Although there was nothing remarkable about Gardenia—like most towns in this realm—the owl felt compelled to look at it, if for no other reason than to understand why his target had chosen to settle down here of all places.

The structures of Gardenia were dispersed throughout the region, points of illumination that brought the surrounding snow into stark contrast. It was beautiful, the owl would admit, but he was not here to admire the view.

The owl, who was not truly a bird but a man disguised as one, gave a start as another gust brushed against his feathered coat. Instead of snow, it carried particles of a different kind, one that made his magic rumble in response. _Mana._

There was indeed a sorcerer in Gardenia, the owl confirmed, and an active one at that. In an otherwise magicless realm, the noticeable presence of mana was a telltale sign that a caster was nearby. It turned out he hadn't been chasing a fruitless lead after all.

The man in an owl's form swooped down toward Gardenia, wigs gracefully outstretched. He flew closer toward civilization, but kept high enough to maintain his cover among the clouds. Seeing as he was in close proximity of a caster, he didn't want to set off any wards or detection charms that might alert the Magician of his presence. The element of surprise was his greatest advantage.

 _Seek_ , the old sorcerer called to the spell before spearing into the open air of night. It took all but a few seconds for the charm to sniff out the signature he sought—there, to the north. He sensed a strong magical energy in that direction, meaning his target's whereabouts was a secret no longer.

Ambition rekindled, the owl channeled strength into his wings and pushed north, closing in on the aura. It was like a lighthouse in the dark, beckoning him closer. The owl did not resist its call.

The further he flew north, the more the structures of Gardenia thinned out until he was staring down at nothing but bleak, barren forest. The remoteness of the sorcerer's hideout did not surprise him; the few magically-inclined Magicians who lived on Earth always distanced themselves from the mundanes.

The owl flew onward until he directly over the source of the signal; however, his hawkish eyes found nothing but snow and winter's emptiness. This discovery did not alarm him. He was an old being, one who knew better than to let his eyes deceive him.

He swept down from the sky, using his wings to ease himself to the ground. He descended into a clearing and before his talons could make contact with the snow, he shifted back into his human form, his clothed limbs returning.

Once the transformation was complete, a dramatic wind blew through the clearing, ruffling Milton Grimm's cloak.

He gave the forest glade a thorough once-over, noting the barren limbs that rose up against the cloudy night sky. The glade was completely empty—to the naked eye. As previously mentioned, Grimm knew better than to trust appearances.

He drew his mana into a single conjuration, mumbling the words to its rhythmic incantation. _"With this spell I summon a magic seal; may its clarifying light show what is concealed."_ With those final syllables, tendrils of magic curled around the clearing like a circulating wind; it clashed with an unseen magic and upon contact, a force field flashed into existence before collapsing altogether.

As the glamour fell away, Grimm found himself standing on the periphery of a floral paradise.

The clearing was now blanketed by a carpet of iridescent flowers. At first glance, Grimm thought they were blue moonflowers by the way they glowed in the night light but upon taking a closer look, he noticed that they were shaped like snowflakes. Lenugia, he realized, quickly identifying the type of frostflower. Despite being a rare breed that grew in the strictest of environments, they grew in abundance here, meaning they must've been raised with floral magic. And there was only one sorcerer Grimm knew who was capable of growing such an unusual species.

Resolved to finally commence with the next part of his plan, Grimm pressed forward.

A quaint little cottage set atop the hill at the center of the clearing, a little island amid a sea of flowers. Its design was unlike any could you find on Earth, possessing the floral accents of Linphean tradition and the fantastical architecture of the Fairytale World.

Although this part of the forest was a long way away from the road, Grimm re-enabled the glamour to avoid any unwanted...complications. The mundanes had always a penchant for appearing at the wrong place at the wrong time, making things unnecessarily difficult.

He crossed over a koi pond and when he detected movement, his eyes were instinctively drawn to the slender fish swimming underneath the bridge. They were so bright they were almost like ribbons of light streaking through the water. Grimm paid them no mind as he crossed the bridge and followed the stone walkway up to the cottage.

The front porch was overflowing with pattern plants, their rich greens muted in the moonlight. A single lumenstone lamp suffused the rest of the porch with warm light, illuminating the green, rose-dotted arch framing the door. Had this been a lighthearted visit, Grimm would've chuckled at the roses' bright pink color; they reminded him so vividly of Eldora, he almost found himself reminiscing about the old days. Thankfully, he was able to banish those images from his mind before they seized. He did not come here to enthuse over the past.

The old sorcerer took a moment to collect himself before announcing his presence on her doorstep. He'd always found Eldora to be a rather distracting individual, and this was an instance when he couldn't afford to lose sight of his goals. He would not allow himself to be swayed by her...loud personality. At last, he lifted his hand to the door and knocked on the door exactly three times.

"Come iinnn~" Eldora's familiar voice came in a singsong, muffled by the wood.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Grimm seized the doorknob to find it unlocked. Solemn-faced, he opened the door to find a fire already cackling in the hearth on the opposite wall. Eldora stood before it, the orange light deepening the pink of her dress. She looked up at him and smiled in warm welcome, old memories dancing in her eyes. "Well don't just stand there," she said, placing a tray of refreshments on the low table. "Come, and make yourself at home!"

Grimm obliged, though somewhat stiffly. It didn't surprise him that she'd anticipated his arrival; just as he had sensed her aura from afar, she'd known he was coming for her long before he approached Gardenia.

There was a wooden stand flanking the door and Grimm unconsciously hung his hat on it, followed by his cloak. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have stayed long enough to warrant the removal of his winterwear, but tonight was a special occasion. The years he'd spent searching for Eldora bordered on twenty. Now that he'd found her, he was in no hurry to be on his way.

Eldora was filling two porcelain cups with scalding black tea, the aroma of vanilla rising up on swirling steam. "Have a seat," she said pleasantly, gesturing toward the chair opposite of her own. Thick cords of Linphean darkwood comprised the frame, a reoccurring element in the cottage's decor.

Grimm obeyed, lowering himself onto the ivory cushion. "Off all the realms to settle down in, I never imagined you'd settle on Earth," he said inquisitively, taking a thorough look around the cottage, half of which was casted in shadow. There were potted plants everywhere, adding a touch of color to the continuous darkwood. The only things that outnumbered them were the tomes of Eldora's impressive book collection, all of them organized on ivory-threaded shelves. Grimm's gaze didn't dwell on the books for long; the one he was looking for was not among them.

"Oh, you know me. I've always considered myself an adventurer," chuckled Eldora, cradling her teacup as she settled in her own seat. The significance of this moment dawned in her eyes, amplified by the fire's warm glow. "Why, it's been quite a while, hasn't it? When's the last time we actually sat face-to-face?"

"Nearly twenty years ago, when you turned in your resignation papers," replied Grimm, recalling that fateful day Eldora appeared before the board with her final decision. Many of the faculty members remembered the happening as one of the most "tragic" days in the school's history.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget?" said Eldora cheerfully, seemingly unbothered by the dark memory. "How are things in Magix, hm? Has anything exciting happened in my absence? How are Faragonda and the others?"

"Quite well, I can assure you. The same can be said of Magix. Despite the fate of the other realms, Magix is relatively unchanging and as long as we are there to guide and protect it, it will remain that way," said Grimm, patient and absolute. He took no interest in his tea, which cooled on the table before him, undisturbed.

The corner of Eldora's lips tugged into an amused, conspiratorial smile but she did not challenge the statement. Instead, she raised her cup to her lips and took an unconscious sip. She didn't remember that the tea was scalding until it was passing between her lips, prompting her to wretch the cup away in shock. "Goodness, that's hot!" she exclaimed, looking surprised despite the fact she was the one who'd brewed and boiled it.

Grimm paid no attention to her mishap; when one knew Eldora as long as he did, you learned to overlook her...clumsy tendencies. "And how is Earth life serving you these days?" he asked, appraising the fairy curiously. There was a probing note in his voice but Eldora failed to notice.

"That too is relatively unchanging," the old fairy replied, preoccupied with drying up the tea she'd accidentally spilt on herself. Once she'd erased the stain with her magic, she lifted her face to meet Grimm's, her face taking on a rare expression of gravity. "Until just recently, that is." She looked toward the window, staring off into the distance in deep thought. "I have noticed an abnormality in the earth around these parts. It almost feels as if there's an invading force slumbering deep underground, waiting to arise. I fear something truly sinister is afoot; the air smells too strongly of dark magic."

Grimm scoffed. "On Earth? Unlikely. While it's true that a few witches still inhabit these lands, I doubt there are any who possess power worth worrying over."

"Perhaps. But I sense there is a dark force at work." Eldora looked him straight in the eyes. "Just like I sense there's a deeper meaning behind your visit."

Grimm sat back in his seat, composure unruffled. He'd figured Eldora suspected his true intentions. He would've been disappointed if she hadn't. Either way, he was glad to get straight to the point. He was not one to tolerate small talk or dance around important matters. "Tell me where it is," he said tonelessly. Words he'd waited nearly two decades to say.

"You'll have to be more specific, my dear Milton," replied Eldora, cocking her head to one side. "'It' could be a lot of things."

"Do not act clueless, my dear Eldora. I know that you are in the possession of the Legendarium, and that you've hidden it somewhere. You will take me to that place so I can reclaim the Legendarium and return it to its rightful place in the Fairytale World," instructed Grimm calmly, voice leaving no room for argument.

Eldora raised a comical eyebrow. "Strange. I was under the impression you were already keeping it there."

"A deception I have no choice but to reinforce for the sake of maintaining order."

"Perhaps. It seems to be working, so I won't question your methods," commented Eldora, taking a tranquil, more cautious sip of her tea. "Whatever needs to be done has to be done, I suppose."

"Precisely. That is why we need to leave as soon as possible."

"In this weather? I think not," said Eldora, gesturing toward the window. A lacy curtain of snow was obstructing their view of the outside world. "We'll be much more comfortable in front of the fire."

She had no intention of taking him to the Legendarium, Grimm then knew. But why anticipate his visit? Why, after nearly twenty years, refrain from hiding her magical presence? If she hadn't wanted him to pinpoint her location, she would've simply kept cloaking her aura. But she stopped, a telltale sign that she'd wanted to be found. For what reasons, Grimm wondered, if she wasn't going to reveal the location of the Legendarium?

"I'll ask you only once, Eldora," said Grimm, leaning forward in his seat so the woman could see the warning in his eyes. _"Where is the Legendarium?"_

They stared at each other in silence, the only sound being the crackling hearth. They remained like that, unspeaking, until Eldora finally set her teacup down and said, "The answers lie with a girl."

Surprise speared Grimm's heart. "You gave the Legendarium to a _girl_?" he asked in disbelief. "Surely you're not _that_ foolish."

"It's hard to tell these days, isn't it?" chuckled Eldora, not sharing her friend's severity. "And no, this girl has no idea what the Legendarium is."

"Then what place does she have in this conversation?"

The woman gave him a thoughtful look. "There is a reason I chose to settle down in Gardenia," she said significantly, the light from the fire playing across her face. "I have been watching the girl for several years now, and I've discovered that she is magically inclined despite her upbringing here on Earth."

"Seeing as she has not grown into her powers, I'm sure they will remain dormant," Grimm said impatiently. "There is nothing special about a mundane who is incapable of discovering her true potential."

"That's just it. I have a feeling she's about to become aware of her power very, very soon," Eldora told him conspiratorially. "Otherwise, the Legendarium wouldn't have led me to her."

That last part came as surprise; Grimm couldn't keep from openly gawking at her. He recalled Eldora's previous statement. _The answers lie with a girl_. If the Legendarium had truly showed this Earth girl to Eldora…he needed to find out what connection she had to it, and quickly. "What is this young lady's name?" he asked at last, collecting himself.

Eldora smiled.

~SIF~

A strangled gasp tore out of Raven's throat as the force of Aurora's spell shoved her with frozen fingers.

Lacking the strength necessary to conjure a shield around herself, the witch could do nothing as she was blasted through the wall, the ice shattering like glass under her weight. She flew across the chamber and slammed into its far wall, her backside screaming from the impact. The witch fell forward, landing on her hands and knees in a dizzy, defeated heap.

She could barely hear her thoughts over her dry panting, her lungs burning despite the eerie cold cocooning her. Raven had been hit with Aurora's magic so many times, the lingering cold had begun to bite at the edges of the warmth spell she was wearing as a cold, leaving her vulnerable. _I_ _'_ _m no match for her_ , Raven thought to herself, numb with shock as she stared down at frosted floor. Her surroundings were of little importance; every room on this level looked the same, characterized by the same emptiness that made Raven suspect the Lights had reserved them for training—or battling intruders.

 _She_ _'_ _s too strong,_ Raven miserably thought to herself. Though she'd managed to land a few hints, her magic hadn't seemed to slow Aurora at all. It was ironic, really; considering their powers, _Raven_ was the one who should've triumphed. Her fire on its own could outdo even the strongest of Aurora's attacks but...

Raven was afraid.

Despite their evil agenda, this was the Light's only home, only connection to their past. Should she lose control of her fire...she could singlehandedly reduce Heaven's Frosted Tower to Heaven's Heated Pool. With how corrupted the Lights had become, some might've deemed that a worthy punishment and even if that was true, Raven didn't want to be the one to carry it out. Contrary to her mother's belief, she had no right to pass judgment or take another's fate into her own hands. But if it meant protecting the people of Earth, wouldn't that be a justified evil? Or would she just be acting out of her own self-righteousness?

Raven gritted her teeth. What was wrong with her? The Mundane World was about to be plunged into chaos and instead of doing everything in her power to stop it, she was too busy worrying about her self-image. If it meant protecting Earth, she should've been doing everything in her power to defeat Aurora—yet she too scared to act for fear of reminding herself of her mother. The Evil Queen had gained notoriety _because_ of her fire; because of this, Raven didn't want to use hers at all. But her refusal could possibly doom them all.

 _You're just as selfish as she is,_ a dark voice said at the back of Raven's mind. The witch wanted to deny it but deep down, she knew the statement held nothing but truth.

She dug her nails into the ice. _Why does everything have to tie back to that woman?_ she silently, bitterly wondered to herself. _Why do you always have to relate all of your decisions to hers?_

The sound of echoing footsteps knifed through her thoughts. Raven did not lift her head; she knew Aurora had come to witness her in her defeated state. She was here to finish her. "This battle is done," the leader of the Lights declared with finality, voice announcing her presence. "And frankly, I'm quite disappointed. I figured you were the biggest threat to my operation, hence the reason I decided to deal with you directly. Apparently, I was wrong. Perhaps I should've set my sights on the fairy instead. No matter; the outcome would've been the same."

Raven kept her head bowed; not because she was afraid to face Aurora, but because her curtain of hair prevented Aurora from seeing the shame etching her face. Her breathing had started to steady but she couldn't find the strength to stand up, much less fight. What was wrong with her? The mundanes' safety was on the line—that should've been enough to jostle her fighting spirit, but she couldn't find that determination within her.

"You're pathetic," stated Aurora, voicing Raven's thoughts. "Like most witches, you overestimated your abilities and that will be your undoing. It's rather unfortunate, this turn of events. All of this could've been avoided had you simply sided with us. Instead, you allowed your misplaced sense of justice to lead you down the road to failure. And now you are at my mercy, just as the mundanes will be at the mercy of my monsters."

That last bit struck a nerve. Anger flared to life in the pit of Raven's heart, slithering up her throat and escaping her lips as a hoarse whisper. "Shut up," she breathed, voice barely audible to her own ears.

Apparently, Aurora didn't hear. "As punishment for defying me, I will make you watch as my familiars wreak havoc on Earth," she continued, voice drawing nearer. "You'll be forced to witness the mundanes' pain as they are destroyed one by one. Naturally, they will plead for your help, but you will be equally as helpless. My familiars will plunge the world into chaos, and you will be responsible for their sins."

Images of the destruction flashed across Raven's mind. _No._ Raven dug her nails deeper into the ice. "Shut up," she growled louder, her blood beginning to bowl. The rush of heat chased away the numbness in her limbs, leaving nothing but energy in its wake.

Aurora didn't bristle at her defiance. "You feel sorry for them now, but that will change very soon. The chaos will show you the true nature of humans when they become heartless animals, abandoning the small sense of morality they have. Friends, family, neighbors—instead of banding together in times of distress, they will only turn on each other like feral beasts."

For some reason, Raven thought of her father.

He was an old soul who'd spent a great deal of his kinghood on the battlefield. Even though he'd sworn not to shed blood for the rest of his years, Raven knew he'd go back on that promise an in instant if it meant protecting her. He'd get between her and an army of monsters without a second thought, and there were Earth fathers who'd do the same for their children. Mothers, too. Aurora didn't care that her monsters were going to destroy families—she didn't care that they were going to take innocent lives. It made no difference to her and her guiltless, heartless nature set Raven's whole being on fire.

 _Are you going to let her get away with this? an unfamiliar voice asked from the deep depths of Raven_ _'_ _s being._

The witch didn't know where it or this swelling power had come from, but her resolution was rekindled in their presence.

 _No,_ she told it.

 _Then rise, it willed her._

A smoldering sensation began to course through Raven's veins, replacing the stinging aftershock of Aurora's spell. The heat of it gave Raven strength, allowing her to slowly heft herself off the ground. _Release me,_ it begged.

"It would seem you have some fight left in you," noted Aurora, unalarmed even as Raven rose to her full height. She sounded more annoyed than anything as she said, "Still think you can interfere with my plans? How pitiful."

"Shut up!" barked Raven, now trembling with rage. Her blood was becoming like molten magma, setting her aflame with a power she didn't think she could stifle much longer. _Release me_ , it begged louder.

"Foolish girl; don't you see?" Aurora shouted at her, becoming increasingly displeased. "They're all going to die and there's nothing you can do about it!"

 _"I said SHUT UP!"_ yelled Raven, losing herself in the heat of her own rage. _RELEASE ME,_ her inner power screamed. Now blind with rage, the witch obliged, thrusting her hands forward—

~SIF~

Bloom Peters almost spilled her drink on herself when an overwhelming heat suddenly rushed through her, lasting all but a second before dissipating as quickly as it'd came.

A little liquid splashed over the rim of her red plastic cup but the redhead barely noticed. _What was that heat just now?_ she wondered to herself, glancing around in confusion. The rest of the partygoers seemed oblivious to her distress; they were still crowded around a lively drinking contest, egging the participants on.

 _This must not be virgin after all_ , the redhead decided as she looked down into her cup of punch suspiciously. That heat rush must've been the alcohol kicking in. Strange; she didn't feel light-headed or anything. Maybe she should pour this out just to be safe.

The redhead headed toward the kitchen with the intention of doing just that, thinking nothing of that strange sensation that'd set her soul and body alight…

~SIF~

The whole chamber glowed purple as light surged from Raven's fingertips like a comet, racing at Aurora—

The ice fairy met the blast with her vaporous magic but Raven's was too strong; the fiery energy lanced straight through it and Aurora didn't have time to send up a shield before the blast was rushing straight into her, eliciting a surprised yelp from the fairy.

The blast shoved her backward, pushing her through the wall and then the one behind that, and then the one behind _that_ —

Raven's heart leapt into her throat as Aurora was propelled into the distance, her body chased by a rush of purple. _Oh, Dragon, what have I done?_ the witch asked herself, her anger cooling into unadulterated panic. She didn't know how she'd conjured a blast that large, nor did she care. That was the least of her worries.

 _Please tell me that wasn't real fire_ , the witch pleaded as she ran in the direction of the blast, leaping through the hole it'd left in the wall. She'd inherited the colored flame from her mother and since her conventional magic resembled fire as well, it was often hard to tell between the two. Praying she hadn't accidently set Aurora ablaze, the witch ran across the chambers the fairy had flown through, avoiding the icy rubble strewn across the floor.

She ran across the chambers until she reached Aurora, who was struggling to lift herself off the ground. She was unscathed, thankfully. "Don't…think you've…beaten me," she managed to get out between labored each breath.

Raven shook her head. 'Save your strength. This battle is—"

An orange light glowed underfoot, prompting Raven to look down just in time to see something glowing on the other side of the ice—

There was an explosion from below, making Raven stagger. She stepped on a strangely uneven piece of ice and looked down to see a series of cracks spiderwebbing across it—

Raven cried out in alarm as the floor gave way, making her and Aurora fall to the level below theirs. The witch instinctively summoned a shield to break her fall and upon striking the ground, it burst into nonexistence, dropping her on a new floor of ice. Aurora, lacking Raven's reflexes, fell straight down, her body colliding with ice in a defeated heap.

How did—

"My bad!" Stella's familiar voice sounded from behind.

Raven whipped her head in its direction to find six different pairs of eyes staring at her.

Apparently, she and Aurora had intruded on a battle because Stella and six Arctic Fairies had frozen in battle positions with the latter in a group formation, all parties brandishing their weapons. Stella's Staff of Solaria was still smoking from the spell she'd just thrown, the one that'd hit the ceiling and made Raven and Aurora fall through.

Raven's eyes swept over the cavern in one quick motion. There were abnormal ice formations everywhere, most of which were half-melted thanks to Stella's magic. All seven fairies were covered with bruises and their outfits had torn at the edges, hinting at heated battle—both literally and figuratively.

Upon seeing Aurora, horror contorted the Arctic Fairies' faces. "Lady Aurora!" one of them exclaimed, whirling around to aim her staff at Raven. Before she could charge, Raven instinctively gestured toward Aurora, conjuring a runic tile on the ice underneath her. Aurora, who'd managed to lift her upper half off the ground, reached out to touch the invisible barrier that'd risen up around her. Her eyes narrowed.

"As long as my rune is active, she won't be able to move past its border. Her magic won't be able to penetrate it, either" Raven told the other Arctic Fairies, whose faces had taken on a mix of horror and hatred. Raven rose to her full height, looking them all over. "This battle is over, so you might as well drop your weapons and surrender."

The ice fairies exchanged looks, unspoken question passing between them. All it took was one look at their defeated leader for them to drop their staffs simultaneously, the weapons clanging on the ice. "I'll be taking care of those, if you don't mind," announced Stella, flying over. She landed beside Raven, setting her sights on the discarded weapons. Wordlessly, she outstretched both hands and tendrils of sunlight snaked around the staffs, reducing them to one big puddle. "There," she announced, satisfied with her work.

"Lady Aurora!" a voice suddenly cried out from behind. Everyone turned in its direction to find Yuka rushing into the cavern with Brandon not far behind. Both clenched their weapons, suggesting they'd been engaged in battle against each other. The explosion from Stella's blast must've drawn them here. But—

"Where's Sky?" Stella asked the squire as he approached them, looking relieved at the sight of a restrained Aurora.

At the mention of the prince, however, his eyes widened in alarm. "I figured he was with y—"

"Release her, witch!" Yuka growled at Raven, suddenly violating the witch's personal space. "Release Aurora now, or I will turn you into an ice sculpture!"

Raven calmly lifted a hand and with a dramatic _whooosh,_ fire cackled to life around her fingers. Yuka reeled back at the sight of it. "You're welcome to try," Raven said calmly, taking in the Lights' bewildered expressions. Let them be scared. Though the witch was less than thrilled to invoke such fearful reactions, she had no other choice if she wanted to save the Mundane World.

"Tell me where the monster spores are," she ordered, glancing between the Lights. She held up a fire-engulfed hand for emphasis. "Or else."

Yuka scoffed, unfazed by the threat. "You think you have the advantage, but your flames mean nothing. The tower is immune to them."

"Probably because of this thing," a voice remarked.

"Sky!" exclaimed Stella and Brandon when the brunette appeared in the cavern's gaping entrance. Raven's gaze was immediately drawn to his hand; he was holding what looked like a snow globe, magical flurries dancing inside it. But something was wrong—his palm was coated with frost, frost that'd traveled up his forearm.

Upon beholding the snow globe, Yuka darted a furious glare at her comrades. " _Fools!_ How could you leave the Blizzard unguarded?"

"Your arm!" said Stella, racing over to the prince. "What happened to it? Did someone cast a spell on you?"

"No; this thing is just extremely cold. It's a good thing you enchanted me with that warmth spell, princess; otherwise, I probably would've froze to death by now," the prince chuckled before immediately wincing at the cold.

Seeing as the crystal ball—the Blizzard—was painfully cold to the touch, Stella gestured toward it, commanding it to float out of the prince's grasp and suspend itself in midair. As she used her heat magic to free his limb from the ice, Brandon eyed the Blizzard suspiciously. "What the hell is that?"

"Whatever it is, we're taking it with us" announced Raven, aiming to get a rouse out of one of the Arctic Fairies. Sure enough, it worked.

"No! The tower won't be able to sustain itself without it!" one of them cried out, playing right into Raven's hands. Upon realizing her mistake, the fairy recoiled under the harsh glares of her comrades.

"It's their power source," said Brandon, the truth dawning on his face like morning sun.

"And our bargaining chip." Raven commanded the Blizzard to float over to her. Though she was careful not to touch it, she quenched her fire to prevent the object from unintentionally catching aflame. "Either tell us where the monster spores are, or the Blizzard comes with us," she warned the Lights.

The fairies exchanged tentative looks. Seeing as they had no other choice, one of them stepped forward. "They're in the greenhouse," she said, head bowed in defeat. Or maybe she didn't want to witness her sisters' scathing glares.

"All of them?" pressed Brandon.

"Yes."

"How do we know she's telling the truth?" asked Sky. Stella had successfully melted the ice and he was flexing his arm appreciatively, relishing in the regained feeling.

"We'll test her the same way Aurora tested us," replied Raven. She recalled the crystal ball Aurora had used to interrogate them and it materialized into her hands immediately. "It's a good I marked this with a rune before she sent it away." Since she had the tendency to lose things, she'd learned to mark them so she could simply summon them and instead of throwing a search party. A habit that always came in handy.

Tapping on the ball's glass surface, she turned to the Arctic Fairy that'd spoken up and said, "You know what comes next."

~SIF~

It turned out the Arctic Fairy had told the truth.

Even though Aurora had altered the tower's floor plan, sheer memory allowed Raven to rune her, Brandon, and the Arctic Fairy to the greenhouse while Stella and Sky went to retrieve the coordinates of the monster farms. There, the Arctic Fairy obediently pointed them to the supply room, where Brandon collected all of the monster spores and deposited them on the ground for Raven to burn. That was the one time the witch had ever used her fire gladly.

Once there was nothing left of them, Raven handed the Blizzard to the Arctic Fairy and sent her back to Aurora and the other Arctic Fairies. Speaking of Aurora, Raven disabled her restraining rune by sheer willpower, freeing the fairy from afar. They'd gotten what they wanted, so there was no point in holding the Light captive any longer.

On their way out of the greenhouse, they ran into Sky and Stella, who'd successfully obtained the coordinates of the monster farms from the Lights' computer. "We need to move ASAP!" Sky nearly shouted at them, eyes wide with panic. "One of the farms is set to rise at midnight! Luckily, it's not that far from the forest where we found the rune, so we can make it in time if we hurry."

"You guys go ahead," said Raven absent-mindedly, "let me mark one of your coats so I can rune over to you when I'm finished."

"Finished? Finished with what?" asked Brandon, a suspicious note creeping into his tone.

"There's something I need to do," replied Raven vaguely, not wanting to elaborate. It'd probably be best if the others didn't know about Majesty's Mirror.

"I'm sure it can wait," dismissed Stella.

"No. It can't."

Brandon's face took on a contemplative look. "How long will it take?" he asked at last. He clearly didn't want to leave her up here; he probably suspected an "evil witch" like her would sympathize with a bunch of bitter conspirators like the Lights. Never mind that she'd just fought and defeated Aurora for the mundanes' sake.

"Not long. I'll be in and out."

Brandon nodded. "Okay, but hurry. We don't have much time to spare."

"Right." Raven called to the runic tile and it appeared under their feet. There was a brief light and when it collapsed, the four of them were standing in a narrow, glassed-in chamber that overlooked the pit of ice-cased monsters.

"What are we doing here?" asked Stella, not bothering to mask her suspicion.

Raven didn't answer her; instead, she runed down into the pit, leaving the others to watch. Back turned to them, she reached into her coat pocket and extracted a miniaturized hand mirror— _Majesty_ _'_ _s Mirror._ The witch had almost forgotten the priceless heirloom was on her person.

Sucking in a breath, Raven returned it to its normal size and took a few steps back. Did she really want to do this? Did she really want to use this cursed thing? She took one good look at the monsters, all of which were suspended in ice. Since the monster farms on Earth had been compromised, she wouldn't put it past the Lights to try to unleash these beasts on the mundanes next. She needed to get rid of them, and quickly.

Before doubt could set in, Raven lifted the mirror, its glass aimed at the monsters. "Capture: monsters!" she commanded, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to see what happened next.

" _As you command,_ _"_ the mirror responded eerily.

There was a clicking sound and Raven nearly dropped the mirror as a burst of energy shot out of it, the sheer force of it shoving her backward. There was a startling sound effect as the magic encompassed the whole pit, analyzing all of its targets before—

" _Targets captured,_ _"_ the mirror said.

Raven opened her eyes to find the chamber completely empty—the monsters were gone. The mirror had transported them all to the nightmare realm at Raven's request. She'd banished them all.

The extremity of the deed loomed large, but Raven refused to let it get to her—not now, not when there were more monsters that needed to be taken care. She'd think about what she'd just done _after_ everything was said and done.

She runed back up to the control room to find that the others had gone deathly pale, Stella especially. Raven leveled a knowing look at her: _now do you see why I didn't want you touching the mirror?_

Rather than address their obvious fear or the deed that'd warranted that fear, Raven simply put the mirror away and said, "Let's go. We have a realm to save."


	5. Chapter I: Royal Problems

ღ Sisters in Flame ღ

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Chapter I_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **The Problem of a Queen, the Problem of a Princess**

* * *

"Radius and I are getting a divorce."

Queen Snow White didn't so much as bat an eye at the statement. The news came as no surprise; to even call it "news" was inappropriate seeing as Luna made a similar declaration every few years.

Decades of presiding over the royal court made maintaining her mask of neutrality a near effortless feat as she studied her friend closely, her sapphire-blue eyes searching the moon-diamond blue of Luna's. "Are you absolutely certain?" she asked calmly, setting aside her smartphone. She'd been monitoring the trendline that represented her company's real-time sales, a dutiful habit that'd warped into a hobby. It gave her great comfort—and, if she was being completely honest, even greater pride—to know that her company, the one she'd built from the ground up, was continuing its trend of record-breaking success. Her family would live comfortably for generations to come.

Luna Solaris, Snow's childhood friend and the Princess of Solaria's Lunar Kingdom, sighed.

To the average eye, Luna would seem like the portrait of queenly perfection, but Snow saw through her mask of collected calm; when you were friends for some thirty years, one developed a sense for these things. All it took was one look at Luna for Snow to know something was troubling her. The elegant radiance that normally swathed her like a second skin seemed muted today and her jeweled eyes were duller; Luna was tired, and reasonably so. This situation with Radius was steadily siphoning the vibrancy Snow had always known her to have.

"At this point, there are no other alternatives," said Luna, voice tinged with resignation. "Talking to Radius is like trying to have a conversation with a mule."

It was late morning and the two queens had taken to the botanical gardens of the Whites' regal estate for some privacy and fresh air. They perched under a gazebo shrouded by tall shrubbery, their rich greens festooned with fragrant flowers thanks to the blessings of budding spring. Snow, having never lost touch with the young princess who'd grown among woodland creatures, would've preferred to spend the morning humming along to the bluebirds' morning melody, but she wouldn't dream of leaving Luna in her time of need. She'd been the lunar princess's primary source of support ever since the start of her marriage and she would be so until the end. After all, commitment was one of her many specialties.

"How did the subject arise?" Snow asked patiently, wanting to know the full details before she gave her advice. She liked to be thorough and accurate in everything she did.

Luna took a deep, bracing breath before beginning, "As you know, Radius has been keeping me in the dark about a lot of Solarian affairs recently." Yes, it began a few years ago when he started withholding information from her—minor information, but information nonetheless. As time progressed, it wasn't long before Luna found herself shut out of private meetings and uninformed of Radius's recent dealings. They were no longer on the same page and for a queen and king, there was no worse fate. Such instability was unhealthy for both the family and their court.

"When I do something that upsets him, that's his way of getting revenge," Luna bitterly continued. And it was within his rights to do so since he was the blood heir to Solaria's throne. Luna had merely married into the family and as his Queen Consort, she ranked below him in the Solarian royal hierarchy. Most royal marriages were structured similarly and in ones that were particularly disastrous, the disparity in power was often used as a tool for the blood heir to triumph over his or her consort. With Radius being the rightful ruler of Solaria, he could do what he pleased regardless if Luna had a say in the matter or not. It was unfortunate, but that was how things worked.

"I may have fallen out of love with Radius, but not our realm. It might not be my homeland, but I treat its people and culture as if they were my own. Queen or not, my loyalty lies with Solaria and nothing will change that. Radius, of course, refuses to acknowledge that."

Snow was intrigued now. "How so?"

"He had a council meeting earlier this week, one he conveniently forgot to tell me about. I didn't find out until the conference well underway and when I tried to enter the council chamber, I was denied access like some kind of trespasser. _Me_ , the queen! I demanded to be let in, but the guards were ordered to escort me outside."

Snow lifted her brows. "Oh my. I imagine that caused a scene."

Luna's narrowed eyes were confirmation enough. "Naturally; Radius made me look like a complete fool. He's been doing that for months now and if his goal is to push me to my limits, I hope he's glad to know he succeeded. I finally confronted him last night and we launched into one of the most explosive arguments we've ever had. I told him that if he wants to strip me of my rights as queen he may as well strip me of my title as well."

"Surely you don't mean that," said Snow evenly, careful not to let her disapproval bleed into her tone. It was one thing for the rightful ruler—especially if they were a man—to bring up the subject of divorce and a whole other if their consort was the one to put forward the prospect, especially if they were a woman. Having grown up around other royals, Luna was well aware of how badly an annulment reflected on women of rank, consorts in particular. The public, whose allegiance was to the blood ruler, would receive the news with no small amount of controversy, tainting the image of everyone involved. To willingly welcome such stress and bad publicity was extremely unwise.

"Oh, but I do," Luna said bitterly, "I'd rather lose my status altogether than sit back and let that man act like it doesn't mean anything."

Snow suppressed a sigh. Radius was not the only one letting their pride get the best of them. Like always, she would have to be the voice of reason. "Perhaps Radius is just going through a phase; he's a man and a king at that. It's only natural he succumb to his ego every now and then."

"Every now and then has turned into nearly ten years," retorted Luna, face hardening with stubborn resolution. "I'm tired of competing with his ego; it's clear it means more to him to our marriage and I won't put up with it any longer."

Seeing how her friend was becoming increasingly defensive, Snow took a different approach. "Forgive me if I've offended you. I don't mean to make excuses for him; it's just I'd rather not see you go through the stress of separation," she said, voice gentle and apologetic.

Her eyes must've reflected her remorse because Luna's immediately softened. "I know you mean well," she said with a sigh, releasing some of that pent-up tension. "And I also know you're doing your best to understand where I'm coming from." Her lips played into a small smile, though Snow saw the sadness behind it. "Yet, sometimes I can't help but envy you. You have the perfect marriage."

While it was true Snow and her King Consort were married happily ever after, the queen gave a dismissive scoff, the sound sharp and melodic. "Marriage is hardly an easy feat, my dear. Adrian and I have had our problems, but we always strive to work them out through open, honest communication. It's easier to resolve conflict when both parties seek to better understand their spouse's point of view."

"I can't remember the last time Radius and I actually sat down and had a conversation without shutting at each other," Luna said miserably, "It'll be difficult holding his attention long enough to discuss what we're going to do next." There was no sorrow in her voice; only weariness. This was a woman who was firm in her decision and bracing herself for the storm it was bound to bring about. Things would only get more difficult from this point forward.

Snow's hearted ached for her old friend; there were not many who genuinely understood the complications of being a royal, and that was the reason the two of them had remained close even after three decades. "Are you sure this is for the best?" she asked quietly. _Of course not._

Luna nodded, her white-blond hair luminous in the sunlight streaming through the gaps in the gazebo's intricate ceiling. "The relationship Radius and I once had is gone, and we have both accepted this. We bring out the worst in each other and unless there is distance between us— _permanent_ distance—we will continue to be miserable. The only way to find happiness is if we go our separate ways."

Snow hated to hear it, but she did not make any further argument. Luna was set on divorce, as untraditional as it was for elite couples. That wasn't to say all of them were founded on unrelenting love—on the contrary. For royals, marriage was a term not associated with affection but profit, often in the form of political or economical gain. It was merely a contract, one that was set in stone by the bounding of blood to ensure both parties and their respective families/realms benefitted. As a result, it was rare you encountered a couple that truly had had eyes for their partners. Even so, those couples were not reckless enough to publicly separate, well aware that the scandal would not only taint their image in the eyes of the public but threaten the stability of their court and kingdom. Luna and Radius, on the other hand, were a different story.

It was bad enough they'd publicized their problems, unable to keep them confined to the bedroom like a sensible couple. There was enough controversy as it was; Snow couldn't even begin to imagine the magnitude of the scandal a divorce would bring about. Having their best interests at heart, Snow had done her best to help Luna and Radius preserve their marriage. She'd made countless suggestions over the years but nothing was enough to rekindle the flames of passion they once shared, much to Snow's dismay. Her efforts to keep them together were ironic considering it was she who'd advised them not to marry in the first place.

Even back then it was clear Luna and Radius were not a good match; both were good people but as different as the sun and moon, literally as well as figuratively. Snow, who'd always been wise beyond her years, warned Luna about the danger of marrying Solaria's Crown Prince. Such an occurrence would endanger her, as the Solarians and Lunar People had been blood rivals for centuries. Snow had known Luna would have no allies in the Solarian court—she still didn't—and that the lunar princess would be disowned by her family. But, as always, Luna refused to listen to reason.

The princess had let the naïve, romantic fantasies of youth cloud her better judgment. Convinced she and Radius were the protagonists of a tragic love story and that their marriage would somehow unify their homelands, she gladly renounced her birthright to be with him.

The worst mistake she ever made.

Twenty years later, Snow wondered if Luna regretted it. There was no point in lecturing her; they both knew Snow had been right all those years ago. Besides, Luna's and Radius's marriage hadn't been a _complete_ disaster. A lot of good came out of it, the most significant being—

"How has Stella taken to the news?" asked Snow curiously, mentioning Luna's daughter, the Crown Princess of Solaria and the Fairy of the Sun and Moon.

That was a whole issue in itself. "I'm not going to tell her until everything's official," said Luna, visibly pained by the fact her only child had to get dragged into this mess. "Though I suspect she already knows the direction Radius and I are headed in."

"It's been so long since I last saw her; how is she? Have you two spoken recently?"

"Only through written correspondence. Every time I give her a call she sends me to voicemail. She doesn't want anything to do with me since I'm the one who wants the divorce." The sadness in Luna's eyes was as bright as moonlight. Naturally; for a mother, there was no greater sadness than being ignored by your child.

Thankfully, Snow had an unbreakable bond with her daughter. When her time came to pursue higher education, they would not drift apart as Stella and Luna had. "Nonsense. She's just having trouble coping with reality, poor thing. I know all too well what that's like. After all, I was around her age when my family fell apart." When that woman showed up and ruined everything. Not wanting to dwell on the subject, Snow quickly asked, "How is she faring in her studies?"

Luna sighed. "Horrible. Her grades are absolutely deplorable and Radius refuses to discipline her."

Snow wasn't surprised to know Stella wasn't' doing well in school; the girl had never been much of a scholar, nor was she committed to her duties as Crown Princess. Unlike Snow's daughter, she was reckless and irresponsible, but no mother wanted to hear that about her child. That's why she made a show of sitting back and thoughtfully suggesting, "Perhaps she's simply trying to get your attention."

"By failing her classes?" Luna shook her head. "She's just like her father: careless and negligent. I'm glad Apple will be joining her at college this fall," she said, referring to Snow's dutiful daughter. "She's always been such a good influence on her."

Snow swelled with pride. "Yes. My Apple does tend to bring out the best in people."

~SIF~

 _Meanwhile…_

Thanks to years of royal training _—"a proper queen must maintain her composure in even the most dire of times"_ —Apple White didn't so much as flinch when she found herself on the receiving end of Lizzie Heart's signature scowl.

"You want me to do _what_?" Fury cackled in the Princess of Heart's blue eyes like veins of electricity.

It was an effort not to wince at the other princess's tone—Apple knew shouting matches were customary in Wonderland but here, princesses were expected to keep their voices even and civil. She'd tried explaining this to Lizzie several times during the trip here but unsurprisingly, her attempts to educate the Wonderlandian princess on societal conventions fell on deaf ears. Despite having resided in Magix for a considerable amount of time now, Lizzie was still actively refusing to acknowledge its culture.

Apple knew she wasn't being stubborn out of disrespect for Magix, but out of respect for her homeland. Lizzie was convinced that by conforming to Magix customs, she'd be betraying both her country and her role as its crown princess. Needless to say, Lizzie was conflicted. She had a duty to fulfill as Princess of Wonderland as well as a duty to fulfill as a princess in a foreign realm; they clashed with each other, and Lizzie was torn between the two. Being a princess herself, Apple understood the extent of her friend's hardship—she really did—but at the same time, she needed Lizzie to understand where she was coming from as well.

"I'm not saying you _can't_ talk about Wonderland," backtracked Apple, noticing the glares people were starting to dart at them. "It's just…I don't want any unpleasant subjects to come up while we're with Bloom."

The two princesses had settled down in a cozy coffee shop to talk. They were seated at the window, one that gave an obstructed view of one of Bailey's cobbled streets. They were due to meet Bloom Peters outside of town but Apple wanted Lizzie to experience Bailey first, hoping its old-world charm would soften her judgment of Magix. Unfortunately, those hopes had yet to come to fruition.

Whereas Apple sat primly, Lizzie was slouched on her seat, arms folded across her chest in stubborn defiance. "Such as?" she challenged. "When it comes to Wonderland, there is no such thing as this 'unpleasant' you speak of."

"Except the fate it befell," corrected Apple, bracing herself for Lizzie's reaction. She hated to bring it up at all, but it was not the queenly way to beat around the bush. Powerful rulers addressed their problems straightforwardly; sugarcoating would solve nothing. It was time she and Lizzie had a wholesome conversation, future queen to future queen. "What happened to Wonderland was terrible—there aren't enough words to even express the magnitude of that tragedy. Now that you're stuck here I know you can't help but think about these awful turn of events, but it would be best if you don't mention them around Bloom."

When Lizzie's eyes became dangerous slits, Apple quickly elaborated, "Bloom is new to all things involving magic, making this an exciting yet fragile time for her. If she were to hear about what happened to Wonderland now…it could scare her and stunt her growth. We want to help her embrace her powers, not fear them." Mr. Grimm had made that explicitly clear. He thought it would be best if Bloom not be introduced to the dark side of magic—not yet. Apple couldn't agree more; what Bloom saw and heard today would shape her perspective of the magical world, so it was imperative they helped her form a positive outlook. Which meant Apple and Lizzie would need to maintain a certain level of discretion when it came to a few topics. For Bloom's sake, it would be best if neither of them discussed Wonderland's demise around her—or the other realms'.

"What does she have to do with Wonderland? And what happened to it was more than tragic; it was _horrific_! You bizarre people all owe it to Wonderland to at least acknowledge its legacy."

Apple tried not to flinch at _bizarre_. That was ironic coming from the girl who'd walked here _backwards_. "Being a princess, it's only natural you talk about your home country. I'm only asking that you don't discuss its..." She almost couldn't say the word aloud, "…poisoning for Bloom's sake. She's not ready to handle that yet."

The barista couldn't have chosen a worse time to return with their drinks. "One caramel apple latte," he recited, placing the respective cup in front of Apple. Turning to Lizzie, he said, "And one pumpkin spice latte with cream—"

"Off with the cream!" The Wonderlandian princess shouted in another infamous outburst, making a swiping gesture toward the mountain of fluffy whipped atop crowning her coffee. The motion—Lizzie's magic—sliced the cream in half, causing some of it to splatter on the barista's apron.

"Elizabeth!" Apple pushed away from the table, seizing a napkin. To the barista, she said, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry—"

Lizzie stood up as well, not an ounce of remorse painting her face. Despite the giant red heart decorating her left eye, she looked anything but friendly right now. "The fact you actually expect me to ignore Wonderland's unjust fate is madness, and not the good kind," she scowled at Apple, blind to the fact she was causing a scene. All activity in the shop had come to an abrupt pause, everyone's gaze pivoting to them. Without apologizing to the poor barista, Lizzie whirled around on her heels and stormed toward the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Apple called after the dark-haired princess.

"Back to Wonderland—or the closest thing this miserable realm has to it."

"B-but what about Bloom?" Apple had hoped bringing the fairy and Wonderlandian princess together would spark some sort of friendship between them. After all, they had something in common: both were newcomers to a strange, foreign realm that was completely different than their own. Paired with the fact neither Bloom nor Lizzie had friends in Magix, their similarities could help them bond.

"If it's magic she wants to experience, send her to Wonderland Grove," said Lizzie, throwing the standoffish reply over her shoulder without looking back or breaking her pace. "I will show her what _real_ magic is."

Leaving those words crackling between them, the Crown Princess of Hearts marched outside.


	6. Chapter II: Welcome to Magix, Part 1

ღ Sisters in Flame ღ

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter II_

.

.

.

 **Welcome to Magix, Part 1  
**

* * *

"Are you Bloom Peters?" an authoritative, masculine voice thundered the moment Bloom answered the door to find a suit of armor posted on her doorstep, blazing like a ruby in the early spring sun.

Awestruck, the redhead took a cautious step backwards, half fascinated half in disbelief at what she beheld. Unsure of what to make of the newcomer, her eyes raked up and down the length of his imperious frame.

He was tall—six feet at least—and was a tower of intricate crimson plating that was burnished to such an extent, the metal doubled as a mirror. Bloom, whose face was barely at level with his breastplate, found herself staring at her own reflection. The girl who stared back was gaping openly, stupidly, eyes dilated in surprise. An appropriate reaction.

Standing among Vanessa's potted plants, the newcomer's armored presence was loud—and even louder against the sleepy backdrop that was Bloom's street.

Bloom's eyes flickered to the driveway, half expecting to find a chariot or something bizarre parked there. To her surprise, it was empty, meaning this guy must've leapt out of a portal or something. It struck her as odd how none of the neighbors had noticed _that_. Even now, Mrs. Stafford was walking her poodle on the other side of the street without so much as casting a glance in their direction. Bloom's visitor was bright as any beacon, yet he didn't seem to catch her eye. How was that possible?

"Are you Bloom Peters?" the armor, the knight, repeated, unfazed by her shameless gawking. There was a sword secured to his side in a sheath of scarlet—he was the real deal.

Well aware that she looked like an idiot, Bloom managed to pry her gaze away from his sword and lift it to his. His full-coverage armor gave no hint as to what the man underneath looked; every inch of him was hidden behind metal, including his face.

"That's me," she said in an attempt to master her nerves. She couldn't help but feel jittery, especially since she knew why he was here. Today was the day she'd finally go to Magix, and she was beside herself with anxiety. This week had been one of restless nights she'd spent fretting over this particular moment.

"Then you must know I was sent by the High Order at the request of Milton Grimm," the knight continued.

"Yes," she half-lied. Mr. Grimm had told her someone would be coming today, but, holy hell, he could've been more specific. When the front door of the Craddocks' house across the street opened, Bloom, suddenly conscious of how this might look to the neighbors, stepped aside. "Come in," she beckoned.

Vanessa was emerging from the living room right as Bloom was closing the front door. "Who was that at the—" Upon beholding the knight standing in the foyer, she paused in both stride and sentence, chocolate eyes widening. "Hello."

"I take it you're Mrs. Peters?" the Red Knight asked, all business.

Vanessa regained her composure as Bloom edged around the knight and inched toward her. "Yes, I'm Vanessa," she said, voice taking on the professional tone she used when dealing with customers at the shop.

Bloom's heart leapt in surprise as the knight reached up and removed his helmet, prompting a messy mop to fall over his face. His hair was obsidian black with berry-red bangs, the colors matching the ones that characterized his armor. Bloom made note of his angular face; he wasn't that much older than her—perhaps seventeen or eighteen—with sun-kissed skin, sharp features, and ocean-blue eyes that held maturity beyond his years. "My name is Chase Redford," he said formally, "and I'm responsible for overseeing your safe journey to Magix. I was told her parents—you and a Michael Peters—will be accompanying her."

"Actually, Mike won't be coming," said Vanessa. If she noticed how Chase's daunting armor offset the cozy atmosphere of their home, she didn't show it. "He's out for the weekend." He was seeing to a family emergency in upstate New York. Bloom wished he was here instead; she always felt braver when she had her father by her side. "So only I will be going with Bloom."

"That's fine. Before I can open the portal, it's my responsibility to make sure both of you are familiar with the Code of Crossing, Magix's policy on dimensional travel."

"We're quite familiar with it," assured Vanessa, and she wasn't lying. Mr. Grimm had sent the contract over for the Peters to sign a week ago. Even though it'd taken the three of them a few days to decipher its legal jargon, they'd gotten the gist of the text: don't discuss the Magic Dimension or any of its related subjects with the mundanes, the name coined to the denizens of Earth. An easy rule to follow; it wasn't like anyone would actually believe her if she tried to convince them there was a place where fairies, ogres, and magic actually existed.

"And you agree to adhere to its terms and conditions?"

"Yes," echoed Bloom and Vanessa. There was a tremble of anxiety in Bloom's voice; after weeks of anticipating her first trip to Magix, that time had finally arrived and she couldn't recall an instance where she'd been more nervous. And why wouldn't she be? She was about to cross over into a whole new _world_ , as bizarre as it sounded. A part of her was still mired in disbelief at the fact she had magic to begin with, so how else was she supposed to feel about visiting its place of origin? All the confidence she'd managed to muster had long escaped her.

"Good. I have instructions to escort you to Bailey, a town in the Capital Realm of Magix. A trusted individual has volunteered to be your chaperone and oversee your visit." Bloom didn't blink at the mention of Bailey; after all, they were going there at her request. As soon as she'd been approved for dimensional travel, Grimm had brought forth a list of places that, in his words, best represented Magix's culture and diversity, expecting her to choose one. He rattled off a long, yet sufficient description of each location and upon hearing that Bailey was the artistic epicenter of Magix, she'd known that was where she wanted to have her first… _unearthly_ experience. So, no, Bailey's mention didn't surprise her at all. That bit about a chaperone, however…

"You're not coming with us?" asked Bloom, concern flaring. She thought _he_ was their chaperone.

"The High Order chose me to be your temporary guardian, so it's my duty to remain at your side until you return to Earth. You will have nothing to fear as long as I'm around."

Bloom nodded, appeased. Although the thought of being under a knight's protection did little to calm her nerves, it was good to know someone would be watching her back. She didn't want a repeat of that ogre incident.

"If you don't have any more questions..." Chase reached down for the metallic travel pouch fixed to his belt. From it, he extracted a thin, stone-like substance that was shaped like a baton. "I'll commence with opening the doorway." Sensing the Peters' unspoken question, he explained, "This crystal contains condensed portal magic. When I give the command, the magic will release itself and expand into its true form."

"Well, that certainly is convenient," marveled Vanessa, "can you use the portal to go anywhere you'd like, or are there restrictions?"

"Both. The crystals themselves don't naturally contain magic; you have to go to a special sorcerer who can infuse them with it," explained Chase, words etched in patience. "Although you can request a crystal containing coordinates to any place in the Magic Dimension, the respective portal will only be able to open to that location and that location alone since only so much magic can be compressed inside the crystal at once. That's why most people use them to go to fixed locations, like their residence or place of work."

Wonder swelled to life behind the screen of anxiety veiling Bloom's mind. _Cool._

"So those crystals…can you enchant them with _any_ magic?" the redhead wondered, allowing herself to be distracted by this fascinating innovation.

"Sure. That's a special practice in itself, and it's called stone-sealing. Professional stone-sealers can enchant crystals with almost any kind of spell as long as the rock can logically support the nature of the enchantment. Some of the most renowned stone-sealers have workshops in Bailey, so I'm sure you'll get to see some of their creations."

"I'm looking forward to it," smiled Vanessa, speaking for herself as well as her daughter. A tangle of wonder and anxiety had jammed Bloom's throat.

Chase nodded. "So I take it you're both ready to depart?"

Vanessa looked to Bloom imploringly. Bloom nodded wordlessly, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket. She didn't want to speak for fear of letting her storm of emotion escape.

 _You're going to be fine, Bloom,_ she tried to console herself. _You have your mother and a knight by your side. You have no reason to be worried._

Oh, but she did.

Her first supernatural experience had been nothing short of chaotic—what if a similar dilemma met her in Magix? She doubted Grimm would recommend someplace dangerous, but there wasn't a single town, city, village, or any populated area on Earth where danger didn't lurk—and that went double for Magix, where magic made crime easier and even more unpredictable. Seeing that they didn't belong to its supernatural society or understand its dynamics, Bloom and Vanessa would be frighteningly vulnerable.

Furthermore, what if Magix didn't live up to her expectations? What if it was more freakish than fantastical? She was bound to suffer from a serious case of culture shock—what if the difference between Earth and Magix was so unsettling, it came as turnoff?

What if she accidentally did something to label herself as the obvious foreigner? What if she offended someone by mistake? What if the people of Magix found her clothes, her _speech_ off-putting?

All of these worries rang loud in her mind as Chase turned his back to them and took a few steps backward, tossing the crystal onto the floor. "Open," he commanded, prompting the crystal to glow with an internal brightness.

Bloom's breath caught as the stone's crystalline surface began to dissolve into wraithlike light, rising high and expanding into a doorframe that blocked their view of the Peters' actual front door. Dazzlingly white energies bounced off each other inside it, bound by a barrier that was visibly nonexistent.

 _A portal._

Bloom blinked twice, doubting her own eyes. When the portal didn't vanish from view, the redhead inwardly marveled at it. _This is actually happening!_

Now that the portal was up and running, Chase stepped aside and swept a hand toward it. _Enter._

Bloom gulped, her hands going slick.

She knew she needed to see this through but her legs…they'd become pillars of stone. She couldn't move.

Seeing that Bloom was obviously hesitant, Vanessa came to her rescue. "I'll go first," she offered, smiling at her daughter encouragingly.

A protest rose up in Bloom's throat, but it became lodged there as Vanessa fearlessly approached the portal. "It may look intimidating, but portal-travel's relatively simple. It's just like walking through a curtain," enlightened Chase. "Once you've done it once, you've done it a hundred times. The novelty wears off almost immediately."

Vanessa gave him an appreciative smile before turning her face to the portal. "Well, here I go," she declared, voice lacking even an edge of fear. Without looking back at Bloom, she proceeded forward, her body penetrating the wall of white before disappearing on the other side.

Bloom's heart sped up as her mother was swallowed up by the portal's magic. Not liking the thought of her mother being alone wherever she'd ended up, the redhead started toward the portal next, forcing one foot in front of the other.

 _Well, here goes nothing,_ Bloom resolved, squeezing her eyes shut. Sucking in a breath, she took a tentative step inside the portal.

Half of her expected to be sucked into some sort of vortex but much to her surprise, her feet remained on silent ground, the magic of the portal making it feel as if she was walking against a spring breeze.

An actual spring breeze brushed against her skin a moment later, the gentle, faraway serenade of waves filling her ears. What felt like grass tickled her ankles, meaning she must've been standing in the open world of Magix.

Bloom couldn't help but be amazed. She expected portal-travel to have some kind of dramatic effect on her body but much to her surprise, the act felt natural, like a room-to-room transition instead of world-to-world.

"You can open your eyes," Vanessa's voice came as a soft encouragement from close by.

There was something about her tone—so calm an motherly—that bolstered Bloom's confidence. If Vanessa wasn't alarmed, then Bloom had no reason to be, either. Curiosity and confidence renewed, the redhead peeled an eye open, then another. _Hello, Magix._

Gone was the Peters' cozy foyer; now, green foothills unfurled all around her, sprawling further than her eye could see. To the west, the hilly formations bordered an ocean, their rocky shores ringing the deep-blue water that kissed the horizon. If she could see that far into the distance, they must've been on a bluff, Bloom surmised with a skipping heart. But where was Bail—?

"Over there, Bloom," promoted Vanessa, cuing Bloom to turn around and face her mother, who stood only a few feet away. She was staring ff into the distance and Bloom followed her line of sight, breathing catching at the magnificent city across the bay.

The city's most notable characteristic was the fact it was inscribed on the side of a massive hillside. Despite sitting at odd angles, the stone structures that cloaked it set sound and secure, their roofs and spires beautified by ivoy, shuttered windows, and rust-colored shingles. They capped the hillside in dense clusters, climbing higher and higher before eventually yielding to the imperious castle that crowned the very top of the hill. A real-life castle that looked like it'd come straight out of a storybook, characterized by glossy stone and turreted towers that pierced the clouds. It was the single most majestic thing Bloom had ever seen.

She drank up the rest of the picturesque view. At the very base of the hill, elevated stone skirted the turquoise bay, accentuating outdoor marketplaces and open spaces that were alive with throngs of moving dots—people, Bloom surmised. They looked like ants from this height. Beyond them, boats of all styles and sizes were moored in the harbor, accessible by wooden piers and docks. A few boats speckled the bay, nets and fishing lines extending over the sides.

 _Bailey._

Bloom was immediately mesmerized by it. She couldn't take her eyes off the glistening city as she walked over to the cliff's edge, unafraid of its daunting elevation or steep side that sloped down to rocky shoreline.

She gripped the iron railing, inhaling the salty sea air as a breeze tousled her hair. She looked to the west, where a lighthouse stood like a monument on the far edge of a nearby hill, shrouded in the mist rolling off the waves.

Her eyes lingered there before returning to Bailey, wishing she would've brought her camera so she take a picture of this panorama. She wanted to show her dad the breathtaking places she and Vanessa got to visit; she was also inspired to replicate the village's skyline on paper, something that would be easier with a photo.

Bloom was in the process of branding the scenic sight into her mind, memorizing the vista of stone and spires, when a voice suddenly chirped, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

It wrenched Bloom out of her daydreams, making her remember they weren't alone up there. There was her assigned chaperone as well. The redhead turned around to behold that person, eyes immediately fastening themselves on the stranger gliding across the grass toward them.

She was around Bloom's age and inarguably one of the most beautiful girls Bloom had ever seen with porcelain-white skin and big, bouncy curls that seemed to catch the light—was it Bloom, or was the sun casting a halo specifically over her? Another thing that captured Bloom's attention was the pair of men trailing a respectable distance behind the newcomer. The redhead wasn't sure if it was appropriate to even call them men, as their full heights barely reached the blond's waist. Even so, clad in dark suits with earpieces plugged in opposite ears, the two… _dwarves_ were clearly her bodyguards. She was a big-shot, Bloom surmised. And to prove it, the redhead's eyes settled on the girl's head, where an intricate, solid-gold crown perched atop her pale-blond curls.

The newcomer was pretty and obviously important, two qualities that piqued Bloom's skepticism. But even with mistrust mushrooming inside her, she couldn't help but feel a prick of childhood wonder. Could they be in the presence of a real-life princess?

"You must be Bloom and Vanessa," the presumed princess decided, the tail of her red skirt fluttering in the salty breeze as she and her bodyguards covered the rest of the distance between them. The garment was nearly floor length and detailed with floral patterns, coupled with a shawl that was almost as white as the blond's skin.

Bloom stiffened at the sound of her name on a stranger's tongue, but Vanessa didn't seem to notice. "That's us," she called back cheerfully.

The stranger's lips curled into a radiant beam. "I'm Apple White," she said, voice so squeaky and high-pitched it was almost as if she'd taken a gulp of helium. The sound of it grated on Bloom's ears, and it was an effort not to wince. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said "Apple" merrily, offering a slender hand that boasted a gilded ring.

Though she'd rather not make physical contact, Bloom accepted it mechanically, only because she'd been raised with proper manners and her mother was literally standing right there. Apple pumped it heartily, oblivious to the redhead's lack of enthusiasm.

Now that she was up close, Bloom took this as an opportunity to size the girl up. With soft curves that fit snug in her modestly stylish skirt, cherry-frosted lips, and pale skin that was alight with an internal glow, Apple White could've passed as a real-life _Snow_ White had her curls been black instead of blond. She had a rare king of beauty that was almost fairytale-like, earning Bloom's immediate dislike. Not because Apple was beautiful, but because she knew it was the most beautiful creatures that had the most poisonous bite. Apple might've had a seemingly virtuous, innocent air about her, but that could be part of her guise, a ruse to deceive her prey into thinking she was sweet and harmless. Bloom had fallen for the act once before…she wouldn't make that mistake again.

The redhead fortified her defenses. Princess or not, Apple was definitely someone she needed to regard with caution.

Vanessa, apparently, thought differently. "Thanks for meeting us," she said, practically radiating friendliness as she and Apple shook. Her brown eyes were brimming with awe—she'd already fallen into Apple's snare. "I know this isn't the ideal way to spend a Saturday…"

"Nonsense! I'm always happy to help," said Apple, still smiling. "When Mr. Grimm told me about Bloom, I knew I just had to meet her." Bloom didn't like how she spoke her name with such familiarity, as if she'd known who the redhead was for quite a while now. She made a mental note to be more confidential during her future exchanges with the old man.

When Apple flashed a charming smile over Bloom's shoulder, the redhead turned around and almost gave a start at the sight of Chase. She'd forgotten the knight was even there! He must've closed the portal while Bloom was marveling at Bailey because it was nowhere to be seen. Good—the last thing the Peters needed was some random asshole wandering into their house.

"You, sir, must be their guardian," Apple said to Chase, smile unfaltering. "Being a knight, you have a lot of responsibilities, yet you set them aside so you could see to their safety. How noble of you." _She's an expert at flattery,_ Bloom noted. _Just like Mitzi._

Just being addressed by her prompted Chase to square his shoulders, arms falling to his sides like a soldier standing at attention. "Just doing my duty, ma'am," he recited, all stiff and professional in Apple's presence. Bloom noticed that he'd even put his helmet back on.

"Oh, where are my manners! Everyone, these are my companions," Apple said as an afterthought, stepping aside and gesturing at the little men. "That's Mr. Gus," she said, pointing at the bald one. "And that's Mr. Pear," she said, referring to the one with a head of thick blue hair. Both dwarves nodded in perfect synchrony, their expressions unreadable behind dark lenses. "They're both quiet as mice, so you'll barely notice them."

Before anyone could get a word in, she turned to Bloom and said, "This is your first time in Magix, right?" When the redhead nodded, the blond squealed and clapped her hands in delight. "Ooh, how exciting! I can't wait to show you around Bailey. This is where I've been studying abroad for years, so I know it like the back of my hand. I can't wait to show you around; I just know we're gonna have so much fun!"

Bloom was becoming increasingly off-put by her overexcited mannerisms, but that dark feeling was overshadowed by her growing curiosity. "So…how are we going to get down there?" she asked, gesturing toward Bailey. They were at a significantly higher elevation, and a whole body of water separated their respective hill from the town's. "Another portal?"

Apple laughed lightly. "Yes, but not in that sense," she said, looking away pointedly. Bloom traced her line of sight to what looked like a thick, crystalline platform in the center of the bluff—how had she not noticed that before? "That's a runic well," explained Apple as if reading Bloom's mind. "It's going to teleport us down to the market." She started toward it, gesturing for the others to follow. "I'll show you how it works."

Bloom's mind flickered to that fateful night she was rescued by Stella, Raven, and those sword-wielding boys. She briefly recalled Raven's fight with the ogres, how she'd teleported with the help of a magic mark. Had that been a rune?

She didn't dwell on it as she and the others followed Apple over to the circular stage. There was a console built into the side of it, and Apple walked up to it confidently. "Runic wells are easy to operate," she explained, "all you have to do is sync the well to one of your choice, and its embedded spell will automatically use the coordinates to create a teleportation rune."

For demonstration, she pressed the console's long button, cueing a screen to expand into existence before them. It was so sheer, the map that flickered to life on its coated surface looked as if it had been stamped onto solid air. Bloom couldn't help but gape at the futuristic display of technology. Up until now, she'd been under the impression this realm was akin to the world of _Harry Potter_ or _Lord of the Rings,_ a place where magic did not meet or mix with technology. But here was Apple, a princess who looked like she'd leapt straight out of a fairytale, operating a touch screen! It was confusing and amazing at the same time.

Bloom was astonished, to say the least, but she kept her face a portrait of indifference as Apple swiped across the screen with a gilded finger, prompting the interactive map to move in the same direction. "These are all the accessible wells in the area," she explained, referring to the silver icons that dotted the expanses of green. They had a bird's eye-view of the region, complete with rooftops, treetops, and raised areas that must've been the surrounding foothills. The silver icons—runic wells—appeared among the highest concentrations of roofs, with a few along the bay. Nearly all of them were blinking, bright one second and then dim the next. Meanwhile, others were permanently muted.

"Light indicates the well's availability," Apple explained as if sensing Bloom's confusion. "The icons are constantly blinking because people are using them as soon as they become available. That's actually one of the biggest drawbacks of well-travel; with everyone trying to access the wells at once, it's almost impossible to use them without a reservation."

"What about the ones that are blacked out?" asked Bloom, eyeing the dimmed icons in the center of the map. "Are they out of order or something?"

Apple shook her head. "No, they're functional. They're just restricted, meaning they work on an automated schedule and can only take you to specific destinations. In Bailey's case, restricted wells can only be accessed within city limits and can only be used to travel within the city. Most of them are reserved for citizens while the rest are for visitors."

Vanessa nodded. "That makes sense." It did; since Bailey was renowned for its art and culture, it had to be a popular tourist attraction and with all those visitors hogging the wells, it would be impossible for the locals to teleport anywhere.

"So which well are we going to use?" asked Bloom, scanning the map. All of the other icons were winking rapidly—all except one, belonging to the solitary well that set on the city's coastal edge. "That one?"

Apple hummed _yes_ , quickly tapping the icon. "To sync two wells, all you have to do is tap on the well of your choice," she explained as a banner appeared across the screen: _coordinates connected._ "After that, all you have to do is specify the number of people who'll be traveling with you and you're all set. Ready?"

 _No._ Bloom nodded anyway, her insides knotting with a familiar anxiety. First portal-travel, and now this. At least she'd known how the former worked.

A dull roaring filled her head as Apple stepped up onto the platform, followed by Vanessa and the dwarven men. Bloom's legs felt like gelatin as she followed suit, keeping close to her mother. Chase was the last to join them on the stage and upon sensing all six travelers, white light bloomed into existence under the glass, turning it into a tile of light with a pretty sound effect. This was some sort of activation sequence because immediately after, a brighter light rose up from the edges of the platform, forming a yellow shell around them. It confined them within its walls, blocking their view of the outside world.

The redhead dared to reach for the wall of light, the pads of her fingertips grazing its surface. It was surprisingly solid despite looking so amorphous.

As she was opening her mouth to ask a question, the dome suddenly started to sink, like an elevator descending to a lower floor. The motion was slow and steady, but it caught Bloom off-guard nonetheless.

Panic must've flashed across her face because Apple was quick to say, "Don't worry, this is completely normal. Remember how the floor glowed with light? That's teleportation magic and we're currently submerged in it, hence the reason it's called a well. The magic itself has a dizzying effect, necessitating a barrier to protect travelers."

Bloom nodded in understanding. A melodic sound trilled a second later, cueing the dome to rise. It only took thirty seconds to ascend from the well before the "elevator" paused, going completely motionless. Bloom's butterflies flapped harder as the walls of light started to fade away, blue sky once again appearing overhead.

When the walls collapsed completely, a multitude of smells swelled alongside a multitude of voices.

Bloom had never seen a scene more colorful than Bailey's waterfront market. Roaming about were people of all ages and sizes, interacting and socializing with one another regardless if they were black, white, blue, or purple— _literally._

It was then Bloom realized that genetics here were not limited to the ones that characterized humanity in the real— _Magicless_ World. If you looked across any crowd you would see a variety of skin tones in varying shades of green, blue, and yellow—there were even shoppers who were pink as salmon and black as the night sky. Hair came in spectral colors as well; Bloom saw heads of solid sliver, mint green, blood red—there was even a little girl whose hair sprouted from her scalp in multiple hues like a rainbow.

The oddities didn't stop there; no, these people had physical traits that would be considered freakish, biologically impossible back home. Horns, tails, scales, full-body fur, wings—so many wings! Like hair, they came in several textures: translucent, membranous, crystalline, webby, ivory, silky, leafy, feathery. There were different styles as well: curled at the edges, tinted at the tips, detailed at the middle. They came in all shapes and sizes; some pairs were small to the point they looked like they belonged on a toddler instead of a grown adult while others were so wide and tall that even folded, it was almost impossible to see the backside of whoever they were attached to. If their features weren't a testament to Magix's diversity, their fashion certainly was.

There were nearly as many clothing styles as there were complexions: fairytale, steampunk, cyberpunk, Lolita, goth in its various forms. While many were decked out in petals and floral patterns from head to toe, some were draped in loose, airy fabrics and others even donned ceremonious garments like headscarves and flowing robes. At the same time, there were those who were dressed like mediocre mundanes, sporting sneakers and plain tees like Bloom. It was like a fusion a dozen different department stores.

Apple, noticing how Bloom and Vanessa visibly suffered from sensory overload, laughed. "That's not even the half of it. Wait until you try some of the food."

Food; there was so much food. There were market stalls everywhere, boasting a wide range of foods as bright as the awnings that protected them from the sun. They spent a great amount of time in the produce section, where an assortment of fresh fruits and vegetables, some familiar and others peculiar, were like glowing, edible jewels. There, thanks to the near-hypnotic effect Apple seemed to have on the food merchants, they were able to try free samples of just about anything that appealed to their eye. Ripe, fleshy melons from the underwaters of Andros that were juicer and more refreshing than any they had back home, sun-ripened Solarian strawberries that were sweet as they were red, rose-like carambola that were fragrant like flowers, odd-shaped tropical fruit that was deceptively delicious. At one point, there was a whole aisle dedicated entirely to apples, many of them belonging to varieties they didn't have on Earth.

Apple gestured toward the left side, where the apples piled in the baskets were rounder and shiner than all the others. "All of these are native to the soil of my home country," she said, glowing with pride. "Apples are its main crop." Some of which included apples that were white as winter yet sweet as spring and others that were gold in both color and taste. Though she kept it from showing, Bloom was pleasantly surprised by it all. She was getting an experience you only read about in books, and it was surreal in the best way possible.

Once Bloom's and Vanessa's tongues were coated with the sweetness of a dozen different fruits, they were introduced to a sweetness of a different kind. The market had its own little bakery, where the aroma of baked goods managed to overpower the stench of the nearby seafood stalls. There, an assortment of doughy breads and intricate pastries awaited them, warm and filling in all their freshness. They tossed their leftovers to the seagulls, who knew hanging around in that particular corner of the market would guarantee them food.

The whole time Apple and the Peters roved about on a culinary quest, Chase remained a dutiful few steps behind them. Apple had tried to convince him to join them on more than one occasion, but the knight's obligation to strictly follow the orders he'd been given shielded him from the girl's charms. He and Apple's dwarven bodyguards seemed to share a silent respect that came with being a guardian and from behind, the three of them monitored their surroundings for potential danger. There were a few times Bloom forgot they were even there until the sound of shifting metal reminded her of Chase's armored presence.

He and the dwarves trailed the women through the milling throngs as Apple lead their party closer toward the docks, where fish and other sea-dwelling creatures were put on display. They weren't so much there to eat as they were to look at the bizarre creatures that hailed from Magix's oceans. A variety of strange, mystically aquatic animals lay out on piles of ice and though their bright patterns were something to marvel at, Bloom didn't pay much attention to them. She wasn't interested in fish or baby krakens; pegasus and pixies were the legendary creatures she was dying to lay eyes on. Besides, it was hard to heed the poor, dead things when the bay was in such close proximity. Bloom couldn't help but be captivated by the gentle waters as they walked past the harbor, where ocean breezes tickled her face like salty kisses. With each one, Bloom felt something stir inside her. Something foreign and yet oddly familiar at the same time…

* * *

 **A/n: The whole 'runic well' concept came from the wishing wells in the EAH book series by Shannon Hale. I vaguely recall Apple syncing a well to her Mirrorpad so she could use its portal magic to teleport somewhere.**


End file.
